Different Angles
by Kaorei
Summary: Moments Tadashi shared with those around him when he was still alive, and the effect his death had on each one of them. A series of short heart-warming and heart-wrenching oneshots, all centered around Tadashi Hamada. Will be marked as complete, but new chapters will be added from time to time. Requests welcome. Headcanons brought to life.
1. Little Heroes

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero 6. It belongs to Disney and Marvel.**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>D<strong>ifferent **A**ngles

**Little Heroes**

_Hiro and Tadashi loved being the heroes._

* * *

><p>"Help!"<p>

Little five-year-old Hiro was lying on the floor all tied up in rope. Underneath him was a miniature train track, and at the very end of the track was a little train. Hiro squirmed under the ropes to try to escape, but to no avail.

"HELP ME!" he yelled louder.

"This is the end of the line for you," a childish voice trying to sound manly said. A three-stacked robot held together magnetically with an angry red face on emerged from a cardboard box.

"Megabot!" Hiro gasped. "You were behind all this?!"

Megabot cackled. "It's over now, Hiro."

"NOOO!" little Hiro cried as the train drew closer and closer. "SOMEONE HELP!"

"Hey! Leave my little brother alone!"

Nine-year-old Tadashi jumped into the scene with a wooden sword in each hand. He ran over to his brother and scooped him up into his arms before the train could hit him.

"Dashi! You came for me!" Hiro grinned.

"Of course I did!" Tadashi smiled down at him.

"NOOO!" cried Megabot (who was in fact Tadashi). "My plan is ruined!"

Tadashi put Hiro down, untied his little brother, then turned to the villain. "It's over for _you_, Megabot!"

With his wooden swords, Tadashi charged at the villain and sliced through him. All three parts of its black metallic body fell to the floor, and Tadashi picked them up and dumped them into a cardboard box with the word _JAIL_ written on it in black marker.

As soon as the box closed, trapping Megabot, Hiro ran full speed at his big brother and jumped into his arms. The impact made Tadashi fall to the floor on his butt, with Hiro on his lap.

"Dashi! You saved me!" Hiro exclaimed. He reached into his pocket and held out a handmade medal. He put it around his brother's neck, smiling.

"I promised you I'd save you from anything, remember?" Tadashi grinned as he admired the medal Hiro gave him. It was very poorly-made, but he knew his little brother tried his best, so it was really special to him.

"I love you, Dashi!" Hiro exclaimed, hugging his brother. "You're my hero!"

Laughing, Tadashi hugged him back.

* * *

><p>In the living room, Hiro and Tadashi sat on the couch unmoving with red faces, wide eyes and mouths agape. Their aunt sat in between the two, squealing and laughing hysterically.<p>

"…Aunt Cass, why would you even pick to watch _this_ on movie night," Tadashi buried his face in his hands. "This is so embarrassing…"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" she yelled in Tadashi's ear. "YOU TWO ARE ADORABLE."

When their aunt continued going on about how cute her two nephews were, both boys exchanged looks and smiled warmly at each other.

"OKAY, NEXT VIDEO!" Aunt Cass exclaimed, practically jumping around the place looking for another DVD. She popped the next one in, and this time, it featured Tadashi as the victim and Hiro as the hero.

A _ding!_ resounded from the kitchen, making Aunt Cass jump up from her seat.

"That must be the popcorn," she said, zooming out of the room. "I'll be right back, keep watching!"

Tadashi looked down at his little brother, smiling, "We make pretty good heroes, don't we?"

"The very best," Hiro laughed, punching his big brother's arm playfully. Tadashi responded by ruffling his hair while laughing himself.

It may have just been all fun and games when they were younger, but little did they know, both brothers were going to grow up to be heroes themselves.

Hiro, a real-life superhero saving people's lives in San Fransokyo, and Tadashi, a hero to his little brother.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I watched this movie six times in theatres. Six times. This movie is taking over my life.

I hope you all liked this little oneshot! Please review! :D


	2. The Color Red

**D**ifferent **A**ngles

**The Color Red**

_Was Baymax's favorite color because it reminded him of Hiro and Tadashi._

* * *

><p>Baymax listened as Hiro and his friends talked about themselves to try to get to know each other better. The robot had embedded in his mind the little things he learned from each one of them. He learned that Wasabi had a fear of heights, Honey Lemon's glasses transcription was negative 4 on the right and negative 4.25 on the left, GoGo was 5'4" much to her embarrassment, Fred's least favorite food was celery, and Hiro had an allergy to peanuts (Baymax already knew about this, but the team sure didn't).<p>

He kept these in a good place in his database, just in case the information was to come in handy one day.

Then they started playing "The Favorites Game", where one person picks a category and they all share what their favorite thing is in that particular category.

"Favorite _Marvel_ superhero?" Fred asked. This kind of question was as expected of him. "Mine's Spiderman! The Hulk is pretty sick too, though. That reminds me… Wasabi, Honey; how's it going with the potion that could change me into a _real_ fire-breathing li-"

"Captain America," GoGo said, cutting him off. She didn't want to waste any time dealing with her best friend's idiocy. "Why do you think I have too much fun throwing my discs around?"

"Iron Man!" Hiro exclaimed.

"Wolverine," Wasabi replied.

"Um… Black Widow probably," Honey Lemon said. "Favorite color? Mine's pink!"

"Honey, you already know our favo-" Wasabi began, but was quickly interrupted by the blonde.

"But Hiro doesn't!" she screamed.

"Okay! I'm sorry!" He put his hands up in defense. "I like green."

"Purple," GoGo answered before blowing up a bubble and popping it.

"Orange," Fred said. "Used to be yellow, but I'm a man of change."

"Blue," Hiro replied.

Baymax stored these in his database as well. Again, maybe they'd come in handy once day.

When he and his patient returned home, Baymax stood a few inches away from Hiro's bed, preparing his belly for the _Disney_ movie Hiro wanted to watch that night to help him fall asleep. This felt great, Hiro always thought; no need to buy an over-priced DVD player and go through the trouble of setting it up and everything.

When Hiro got all comfortable in bed, Baymax paused the movie and took this time as an opportunity to share his thoughts with Hiro and him his questions.

"The game you have played with your teammates earlier seemed quite enjoyable," Baymax began. "I have learned many things about each one of you."

"Which one? The Favorites Game?" Hiro asked, and Baymax nodded. "Yeah, it was pretty fun. I learned a bunch of things, too."

"Do I have a favorite?"

"A favorite what?"

"A favorite superhero, or food, or color. Do I have one?"

Hiro laughed, "I don't know, Baymax. Do you?"

"Would I having a favorite make me a better health-care companion?"

"That's not it. You see, the point of a favorite is to decide it all for yourself," Hiro explained. "Let's start off with favorite color. What color do you think is better than the rest of them?"

The nursebot tilted his head in confusion. "A color cannot be more superior to another."

"No, no, like," Hiro ran his fingers through his hair. "It's hard to explain. Like, which color do you like above the rest? Which one means a lot more to you than the others?"

Baymax stood there, thinking.

Blue was a fascinating color. But so were yellow, purple, pink, green and orange. But then he recalls a color that none of them have named.

Red.

Red seemed like a nice color. According to the Internet, red was the color of love, strength, courage and determination.

And after much thought, he realized that they were qualities his creator possessed.

Loving, strong, courageous and determined.

Tadashi Hamada was an important piece in Baymax's life. He was basically the most important, since he was the one who created him. Without Tadashi, Baymax wouldn't be here right now. If Tadashi didn't built him, who would be helping Hiro get over his grief?

Also, despite not having any emotions, Baymax believes he felt happiness whenever he heard Tadashi say that he wouldn't give up on him. He felt accepted, loved.

And when Baymax was a success at the 84th take, Tadashi was wearing a red shirt.

As was Hiro when he rebuilt him.

Hiro, too, reminded the robot of the color red. From what Tadashi had told him before, Hiro was cocky and immature. He was at first, but Baymax came to realize that after all this crime-fighting and whatnot, Hiro grew and was slowly becoming more and more like his big brother. He was now loving, strong, courageous and determined as well.

Hiro was very important to him as well. He was the one who gave Baymax upgrades and continued to believe in him for his late older brother.

The color red was linked to the Hamada brothers in a subtle way, and Baymax loved them both dearly, or he _would_ if he were able to feel.

With these thoughts in mind, Baymax looked down at Hiro and answered,

"My favorite color… is red."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Just wanted to point out a little parallel in the movie (Tadashi wearing a red shirt when he finally succeeded in making Baymax, and Hiro wearing a red shirt too when he rebuilt him).

Thanks to those who reviewed, faved and alerted! :D

Please kindly leave a review!


	3. A Little Trim

**D**ifferent **A**ngles

**A Little Trim**

_Hiro's hair was getting long._

* * *

><p>"Hiro, look at your hair," Aunt Cass said, crossing her arms and tapping a foot on the floor continuously.<p>

Seventeen-year-old Hiro looked into the mirror safely secured on the wall behind her and stared at his reflection. He replied, "I'm looking."

"And what does it tell you?"

"That I should probably brush it."

"No. Try again."

"...Gel it?"

Cass groaned, "No, Hiro, you need a _haircut_. Your hair is getting too long."

Hiro ran a hand through his long, untamed black hair. "What are you talking about? I don't need one. I like it this length."

"_Oh no_," she said sternly. "I want you to pass by the hairdresser's before getting home tonight."

Hiro frowned, "But-"

"No buts," she hissed. "It's gotten so long that if I weren't your aunt, I'd think you were a girl."

That phrase was like a stab to Hiro's manliness. He scowled, shoving his hands in his pockets and turning away.

Cass laughed upon seeing his facial expression. "I'm just kidding! But I'd really appreciate it if you _did_ get your hair cut. It'd look nicer and besides, it'll grow back."

"Yeah, yeah," Hiro rolled his eyes, smiling. "Alright, fine, I'll pass by on the way home. Class ends at six, which means I'll probably be home by seven or something, so don't wait up!"

With that, the teen kissed his aunt on the cheek and hurried out of the café to get to his morning classes, leaving his aunt waiting anxiously to see how he'd look with his new haircut.

* * *

><p>"You're getting a haircut?" Fred asked with his mouth full of food, making Wasabi cringe.<p>

"Fred, how many times have I told you to not speak with your mouth full?" Wasabi asked sternly.

"Right. Sorry, mom," the blond mocked, making his friend roll his eyes.

"About time you get one," GoGo said as she sipped her iced coffee. "Keep it growing for a few more weeks and I'd actually mistake you for a g-"

"Don't say it," Hiro sneered. "Aunt Cass said the same thing this morning."

Honey Lemon giggled upon hearing the boy's response. "She's right, though. I can't wait to see your new hair! We have to take a bunch of selfies together! Oh oh oh, let's take a before and after!" With that, she took out her smartphone and snapped a picture of Hiro. The boy rubbed his eyes due to the flash.

"We'll pass by the café tomorrow morning to pick you up. I don't think Honey can wait long enough-" Wasabi began, but was quickly interrupted by the aforementioned blonde.

"Who says we have to wait until tomorrow?!" She was practically jumping up and down in her seat. "What time does the Lucky Cat Café close again?"

"Like ten," Fred answered.

"Seven," Hiro corrected. "Ten on Fridays only."

"Perfect!" Honey cheered. "We'll be there by seven fifteen! Just make sure to tell Aunt Cass in advance. We don't just wanna barge in there uninvited, you know?"

"I'm sure she won't mind, anyway. Just come by and tell her you couldn't wait until tomorrow to see my hair," Hiro said. His aunt was always fine with these kinds of things (just as long as they didn't come by after ten). "So, you'll all be there, right?"

"Oh, I could wait until tomorrow," GoGo replied.

"Same for me, but knowing you," Wasabi turned to Honey. "You're gonna drag us all to his house."

"Of course," she grinned. "I want us to see it all together!"

"You make it sound like it's gonna be the most amazing thing on Earth," Hiro said. "It's just a haircut. And I probably won't even look any different."

"Doesn't matter!" Honey exclaimed. "We'll see you there, okay? Hurry back!"

* * *

><p>"Oh, so he told all of you about his haircut, huh?" Aunt Cass called out from the kitchen. The sound of water running and plates clanking resounded from where she was. Baymax walked out of the kitchen and set down a tray of donuts for the four late customers. Wasabi carefully placed one on his plate and inspected it closely, Honey Lemon took pictures of hers from various angles, GoGo was lazily munching on one, and Fred shoved four in his mouth.<p>

"Good evening, everyone," Baymax greeted, and each one greeted him back. "Would you care for some tea as well while you are waiting for Hiro to return?" They all nodded, and Baymax walked back into the kitchen to get their beverages.

"I heard them, Baymax, it's all right," Cass said as she continued to wash dishes. "I'll get the tea. You go ahead and sit with all of them." The robot nodded and walked out of the little kitchen.

After a couple of minutes, Cass entered the café room with a tray of cups of tea. She rested them on top of the table and sat herself down.

"Oh, I left mine in the kitchen," she said before getting up.

"You can have mine, Aunt Cass. I'll get it," Wasabi offered.

"Oh no, I doubt you'd want decaf," she laughed, then exited the room.

Just seconds after she left, the chimes above the door echoed throughout the little room, warning them all that someone had just entered the shop.

"Hiro! You're ba…" Honey Lemon trailed off when she saw the boy standing by the door, and displayed a look of shock. Noticing her unusual behavior, everyone turned around, and when they saw him, they just stared with their eyes wide open and mouths agape.

"Uh… surprise?" Hiro said uneasily, noticing his friends' reactions.

"Oh, Hiro's back?!" Cass called out from the kitchen.

"Hey, Aunt Cass," he greeted. "I got my hair cut, like you told me to."

"Oh, let me see!" she exclaimed. She rushed into the room with a cup full of warm tea in her hands. "I bet you look adora…"

She dropped her teacup at the sight of him.

"T-Tadashi?" she whispered, covering her mouth with her hands.

"So that's why you're all acting like this," Hiro smiled sadly. He ran a hand through his hair, "I look just like him, don't I?"

Baymax was about to reply to his question, but over the past few months, he had learned how to read the atmosphere. He remained silent, as well as everyone else.

"At least this way…" Hiro continued, feeling the tears welling up in his eyes. "I could see him every day again. I'll just have to look into a mirror."

Hiro walked over to the table, and the moment he sat down, he broke out in tears. Aunt Cass hurried over to the table, neglecting the broken pieces of china that were lying on the floor, and rushed to her nephew's side. She rubbed his back, telling herself over and over to stay strong and not to burst into tears as well. Wasabi, Honey Lemon, GoGo and Fred all scooted closer and comforted the crying boy as well. Baymax just stood by, not knowing what to do in this situation. He searched for information on how to stop a patient from crying in his database, and found but one answer.

Believing that this would help him feel better, Baymax walked up to the crying Hiro Hamada, hugged him from behind, and patted his head affectionately.

"There, there."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **HiroLemonFan**'s review broke my heart and made me cry for hours ("What would happen if Hiro got a haircut?"), so here's a oneshot on it because I didn't wanna be alone in the sad/feels circle (and I _did_ say that you'd find heart-wrenching oneshots in here too, didn't I?).

Headcanon: Hiro grows up to look just like Tadashi, especially when he gets his hair cut.

I have two oneshots for this collection ready (one of Aunt Cass and one of GoGo) that I'll most likely be posting this weekend, so stay tuned! :) I accept requests, by the way, so if any of you have an idea on what I should write next, feel free to leave a review to let me know! Special thanks to those who reviewed, faved and/or followed "Different Angles"!

See you around! :D


	4. Table For Three

**D**ifferent **A**ngles

**Table For Three**

_Some nights, Aunt Cass finds herself cooking for three instead of two._

* * *

><p>Cass Hamada stared at the sight before her.<p>

Three plates of her famous spicy chicken wings with a side of white rice rested on the round mahogany table, as well as three glasses of water.

It had almost been five months since her older nephew passed away, yet she still couldn't get used to cooking for two instead of three. Ever since both boys' parents died (she frowns at the memory of her sister), she had gotten so used to cooking for three that it was pretty much part of her subconscious now.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard thumping and crashes in the room just above her, along with a robotic laugh, a terrified screech and violent meowing.

"Hiro? Tada-" she paused. Her heart sank deeper. "Hiro, is everything all right up there?"

"That wasn't funny, Baymax!" she heard Hiro scold the robot. "And that wasn't very nice of you either, Mochi!"

Perhaps he didn't hear her. She repeated, "Hiro, is everything all right up there?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, everything's fine," the boy answered.

"Okay, well… are you hungry? Dinner's ready."

"Sounds good. I'll be down in a minute!"

She was grateful that Hiro started eating dinner with her again instead of just taking his food into his room and eating it there (or sometimes not even touching it).

When Tadashi was still alive, Hiro never failed to show up at the table because if his big brother was going to be there, then he sure would, too. It was too fun watching both boys bicker over trivial matters that happened months ago and watching them fight over the last piece of meat. But now that Tadashi was gone, Hiro always got the last piece of meat, and it just wasn't so fun anymore.

Cass believed that Hiro only came down so that she would feel less lonely. She was very grateful for it, but was also a bit offended, since it was being done, in some way, out of pity.

Oh well.

She'd rather pick the company of her adorable nephew at the dinner table than crying in her food all by herself because of the Asian dramas that played during this time of day.

When she heard the sound of footsteps running down the stairs, Cass' eyes widened. She was so invested in her thoughts that she didn't realize that the third plate was still on the table.

A sniff resounded from behind her. "Sweet, I've actually been craving your chicken wings for a while now."

"Oh, have you?" she laughed nervously.

Assuming she was blocking the view of the table, she quickly took Tadashi's plate and dumped his share into hers. She then grabbed his glass of water, ran to the sink, and then noisily threw both the plate and the glass in it.

"Um… are you all right, Aunt Cass?" Hiro asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Who, me?" she laughed. "Never been better."

Hiro shrugged and proceeded to take his place at the table, staring almost lovingly at the food before him.

"I hope you like it! Made them extra spicy; you're gonna feel these things tomorrow, you know what I mean?" she grinned, watching him take a huge bite out of a wing. Once the food entered his mouth, he began hissing and making odd faces. He chugged down half his glass of water and looked up at his aunt, grinning.

"You weren't kidding when you said these were spicy!" he exclaimed, taking more bites, this time much smaller ones.

Dinner carried on as usual, both aunt and nephew chatting about little things like school activities and funny café stories. Hiro never stayed long, however, since Baymax was always getting into heaps of trouble in his room. His stay would only last for about twenty minutes, which secretly saddened Cass, but she never said anything of it.

"Hiro," a robotic voice said from upstairs. "I am in need of assistance."

"He probably wrapped himself in scotch tape again," Hiro said before getting up and dropping his plate in the sink. He then turned around and grinned, "These wings were spicier than the last batch you made. I can practically feel my face going numb."

"The next ones will be _much_ spicier; you'll feel your face melt off!" she exclaimed before looking back down at her plate and grabbing a chicken wing.

Hiro stared at her plate for a moment, tilting his head, "You still have a lot of food."

"Huh? Oh, right. I made a little too much. Might as well finish it, you know?" she said. "No one likes leftovers."

"Right…" he said slowly. "Well, good night, Aunt Cass. Thanks for dinner."

"You're welcome, Hiro. Good night."

With that, he sped up the stairs to tend to his nursebot's needs.

In his room, Baymax was indeed wrapped in tape, but not only him, Mochi as well.

And while helping them get out of the mess they were in, Hiro wondered why Aunt Cass always had more food on her plate than he did, and why she always gave him the same excuse.

But when he heard a sob coming from downstairs and recalled seeing the extra plate and the extra glass in the sink, he may have figured it out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Because Aunt Cass is under-appreciated. D:

Next one is GoGo's drabble (and Alive!Tadashi), and it'll be posted tomorrow. Any requests?

Please review! :)


	5. A Little Bit On The Left

**D**ifferent **A**ngles

**A Little Bit On The Left**

_He always found her on her tippy-toes, and even once standing on a pile of books._

* * *

><p>"Just… a little bit… more…" GoGo mumbled, stretching her hand out as far as she possibly could. She stood on her tippy-toes, despite already standing on a pile of books (four, to be specific). Sadly, she was still too short to reach for the wrench up on the shelf above her.<p>

Damn it, who was the one that put it up that high anyway?

She hopped off the pile of books she stood on and added one more book. "This should do the trick," she said to herself before climbing back on top of it.

With the extra book, she was able to feel the surface of the shelf. Her hand explored the right side, and she cursed under her breath when she felt nothing there. Dust stuck to her hand, but she just grimaced and wiped it on her pants. If Wasabi saw her, he would've been disgusted and he definitely would've scolded her. But Wasabi wasn't here now, was he?

She began to explore the left side this time. Her hand landed on something cold and metallic, and her face immediately brightened upon contact. She was just about to grab it when…

"GoGo? What're you doing?"

The person's voice surprised her, and embarrassment took over her, causing her to lose balance and topple over. But before she could hit the floor, a pair of strong arms caught her and whirled her around before putting her down.

"Are you all right?" the person asked.

"Ah. Tadashi," said GoGo monotonously. She dusted herself off. "I'm fine, thanks. You could've just let me fall instead of catching me though. What, do you think we're in some kind of _Disney_ movie or something?"

"No, but what kind of friend would I be if I were just to let you fall and get hurt?" Tadashi grinned.

Ugh. This guy was too nice.

"What were you doing, anyway?" he asked.

"What do you _think_ I was doing?" she barked, then pointed up at the shelf, still facing him. "I'm trying to get that stupid wrench cause some _idiot_ thought it'd be funny to place it so high up."

Oblivious to the dangerous tone in her voice, Tadashi laughed, annoying her even more. But before GoGo could say anything else, he walked right under the shelf and stretched his arm.

"Mind guiding me?" he chuckled.

"Oh, uh," she backed up and stood on her tippy-toes to get a clearer view of the shelf. Squinting her eyes, she said, "A little bit on the left… more… there."

Tadashi gripped the object and turned around to give it to his best friend.

"Here you go," he smiled, dropping the wrench in her hands.

"Thanks." It was a short, quick thank you, but Tadashi knew she truly meant it. He figured she was still a bit embarrassed about the whole thing.

"No problem," he said. "By the way, have you seen Wasabi anywhere?"

"Yeah, he went down to get some food at the caf with Honey. They left not too long ago; if you hurry, you might be able to catch them."

"Alright! Thanks, GoGo!" he exclaimed. He rushed out the door and yelled once he was out of the room, "Good luck with your project!"

GoGo smirked to herself and walked over to her bike with the wrench in hand. She spent the next few minutes fixing up it up and adding a few modifications, when she realized she needed the screwdriver now.

After a few minutes of looking around the lab, she finally spotted the object.

On top of a much higher shelf.

"Damn it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** It was fun teasing GoGo LOL.

Next drabble will be Hiro and Tadashi, as requested by **bukalay**. :)

Please review!


	6. You Have Me

**D**ifferent **A**ngles

**You Have Me**

_The whole class was making Mother's Day cards, and Hiro had no idea what to do._

* * *

><p>Little six-year-old Hiro tugged on his big brother's sleeve, mumbling, "Tadashi..."<p>

Tadashi continued typing away at his computer, and replied with a simple, "Hm?"

"Can I ask you something?" he asked. "I-I know you're busy doing your homework and stuff… But I really want to know."

"Sure, go ahead and ask," his big brother answered, while continuing his research on the history of San Fransokyo. He was a nerd and started the assignment early, so no matter how long it took for Hiro to tell him what was going on, it would honestly make no difference at all.

Hiro played with the hem of his shirt, "Okay, well… Today, we were making Mother's Day cards in class…"

The sound of typing suddenly stopped.

"And I didn't know what to do," Hiro frowned. "The older kids laughed at me because I didn't have a mom."

Tadashi felt his fists tighten. He knew about the bullies Hiro had to face almost every day. They made fun of him for already being in the third grade when he was the age most kids were when starting kindergarten or the first grade. Bullying him about his intelligence was one thing, but bullying him about such a sensitive subject was another. Tadashi made a mental note to talk to these kids once this whole thing was cleared up.

"Tadashi, why did mom and dad have to leave us?" Hiro looked down sadly. Tadashi felt his heart break. "I see the other kids getting picked up by their parents after school… and getting hugs and kisses from them… and I really love Aunt Cass' food, but when I see other kids eating lunches made by their mom…"

"Hiro."

Hiro looked up to find Tadashi smiling down at him.

"You know, you're really brave for asking me a question like that," his older brother laughed.

The younger Hamada pouted, "Tadashi, I'm serious."

"So am I," Tadashi answered, his History homework now long forgotten as he got up from his chair and knelt down to be at the same height as his brother. "You may not have a mom or dad anymore…"

He brought a hand up to the top of Hiro's head and patted it gently. Hiro looked up at his big brother innocently, wondering what he was going to say next.

Then Tadashi smiled, and replied with the softest voice that reminded Hiro of a mother's…

"But you have me. And that's all you'll ever need."

"I'll always be here."

* * *

><p>Tadashi woke up the next day to find a small, red heart-shaped card attached to a carefully wrapped gift box. He unfolded the card and facepalmed at what was written inside, but laughed a little after.<p>

His little brother was really something.

**Dear Tadashi,**

**Thank you for making me feel better yesterday! I thought about it a lot and it made me realize that **_**you're**_** like a mom to me! You're always taking care of me, and making sure I eat and sleep properly, and you always talk to me nicely and softly. So, I decided to make the card for you, oh and I also got you a gift! Thank you for everything!**

**I love you, Dashi! :D**

**Happy Mother's Day!**

**Love, Hiro**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Purpalz Miner** wanted a happy one, and **Eimie1** wanted a sad one, so I made one that's both happy _and_ sad. :) Thank you **bukalay** for the request!

Yes, Hiro was making fun of Tadashi by calling him a mother. (He hoped it would stab his masculinity because Hiro is an evil little poophead). (Tadashi _is_ a mother hen though).

Next one: **Hiro and Tadashi**. Fluff and brotherly love. Because that's what we all want LOL. Any requests for the one after?

Please review! And thank you all so much again for the reviews, faves and follows! :)


	7. It's Called Sharing

**D**ifferent **A**ngles

**It's Called Sharing**

_The many things the Hamada brothers have shared._

* * *

><p>Hiro wrapped his thin arms around himself as an attempt to warm himself from the bitter cold. He and Tadashi were walking back home after picking up some groceries for Aunt Cass. Tadashi carried both bags with one hand, while the other one was tucked neatly in his pocket.<p>

"I h-h-hate winter," the younger Hamada shivered. "S-so cold."

"You can have my mittens," Tadashi smiled as he took off his gloves and handed them to his brother. Hiro took his hands out of his pockets, took Tadashi's mittens gratefully and put them on despite already wearing a pair. "Wait, you're already wearing some!"

"Double the comfort and double the warmth," he replied matter-of-factly. A gust of wind suddenly flew by and made Hiro chill to the bone. "Nope. I was wrong. Still cold. Still so very, very cold."

Hiro suddenly felt warmth envelop him. When he looked up, he found Tadashi wrapping his red scarf around him.

"Do you feel warmer now?" he asked, smiling.

Hiro felt bad that Tadashi had to give up his mittens and scarf all to keep him warm. He didn't want Tadashi to get sick because of him. So, Hiro took the red scarf off and wrapped it around both of their necks.

"Now I do," he grinned.

They walked the rest of the way home sharing a scarf.

* * *

><p>Tadashi ate his homemade lunch, savoring every bite of Aunt Cass' delicious food. Tadashi noticed the sparkle in his brother's eyes whenever he picked up a piece, and watched as it vanished the moment the food entered his mouth.<p>

"You're staring at my food like you wanna marry it," Tadashi said.

Hiro stared right into his soul, "I do."

Tadashi put his chopsticks down and crossed his arms. He concluded, "You forgot again."

"Yeah… But I was in a rush, so…" he smiled sheepishly.

"Look, I don't have any money to pass to you today," Tadashi took out an extra pair of chopsticks. Hiro's face brightened the moment he saw them. "So we're gonna have to share."

"Fine by me!" Hiro exclaimed, grabbing the chopsticks and shoving the food in his mouth hastily. "Thanks, Tadashi, you're the best!" he exclaimed with mouth full. Tadashi laughed as he watched his brother wolf down his lunch, and took bites of his own here and there.

* * *

><p>Tadashi stayed up until four in the morning to finish up a project. He got up at seven, attended his eight o' clock classes, up until four in the afternoon. He got home at five, did his homework and ate dinner, and it was now nine in the evening, and he desperately wanted to go to sleep.<p>

Unfortunately, Mochi chose today of all days to rip up his mattress, so bed was on the floor tonight.

He glared at the ceiling, "Today is the worst day of my life."

"Yeah, no kidding," Hiro answered while fixing up Megabot in his bed. It suddenly grew silent. Hiro looked down to find his brother's face buried in his pillow. He frowned, feeling really bad. He scratched the back of his head, "Um… Tadashi…"

"Hm?" he answered, his face still buried in his pillow. When he received no answer, his head shot up and he glared daggers at his younger brother, who displayed a look of terror. Hiro had never seen his brother like this before. Tadashi was usually calm and gentle. This was a completely different person. "Look, Hiro, I've had a long day, and if you're not gonna say anything, please keep quiet," Tadashi said crankily, throwing his covers over himself.

Hiro looked at his bed thoughtfully. He was positive that it was big enough for two people to fit in it.

Tadashi had always been there, sharing his things with him even when Hiro didn't ask for them. Maybe it was time he returned the favor.

"We can share my bed," Hiro said.

Tadashi threw off his covers and looked up at him. "Are you sure? I don't mind sleeping on the floor."

"Yeah, I don't mind," Hiro said, giving him a small smile. Tadashi quickly got up from the floor and threw himself on the bed, crushing Hiro in the process. "Ow! Hey! Get off, Tadashi! You're heavy!" Hiro tried to wiggle his way out, but to no avail. "Tadashi! I mean it, you're-"

He was interrupted by the sound of heavy breathing. He looked down to find his big brother sleeping peacefully. Hiro slowly and gingerly squirmed out from underneath the fat lump, who was Tadashi.

"He's taking up all the room," Hiro facepalmed. "Guess this leaves me no choice."

He snuggled up into his brother's chest, and let himself drift off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** You knew that sharing a bed scene was coming LOL.

Headcanon: Hiro and Tadashi are huge brocons. Hah.

Next one: **Tadashi and Aunt Cass.** I fell in love the moment I read **Silverstream**'s suggestion. I just have to write it! Thanks for the request! :D

Please review!


	8. Extra Help

**D**ifferent **A**ngles

**Extra Help**

_Because she obviously needed some._

* * *

><p>Rush hour.<p>

The absolute worst time of the day.

Cass Hamada was just about to pull all her hair out. A huge line had formed in the café (in fact, it went all the way out the door), the people sitting in tables were waiting for food she hadn't even started preparing yet, and damn it- she forgot to record the latest episode of a drama she was following, so now she had nothing to watch later tonight.

"Aunt Cass, if you keep working this hard, you're bound to get sick one of these days," Tadashi frowned at the sight of his stressed aunt.

"Huh? Yeah, that's great, Tadashi," she said quickly, not even paying attention to what he was saying. She turned back to her customer and faked a smile.

Her eye was twitching and he could tell she was fighting the urge to insult and yell at the pretentious customer before her. He watched as she stumbled all over the place and counted the number of times she forcefully ran her fingers through her hair. She was a complete mess.

He looked around the place in confusion. The café was never _this_ crowded. Did he miss something?

"Hey, Aunt Cass, is there a special occasion or something? What's with all the people?" Tadashi asked.

"The coffee shop down the street just closed, so now all their customers decided to come he-" she began. Sadly, she didn't get to finish her sentence, for she was interrupted by a customer.

"Excuse me, we're ready to order!" someone called out from one of the tables, waving a hand in the air.

"I'll be there in a minute!" Cass exclaimed, putting on yet another fake smile. Before she could even tell the next customer in line to wait for her to finish getting their order, Tadashi took the notepad out of her hands. She placed her hands on her hips, "Give that right back, mister! I have orders to make!"

He gently placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling, "You take care of the line, and I'll take care of the tables."

"It's all right, I can do this by myself," she said. She tried to snatch the notepad back, but her nephew held it out of reach for her. Curse his height. "Tadashi, go enjoy your day off. I'll be fine."

"How can I possibly enjoy my day off? I'm just gonna worry about you all day."

Cass thought she was going to cry right then and there. Her nephew would willingly sacrifice a day off of work to… well, work. Tadashi grew up to be such a selfless and caring person.

She gave herself a pat on the back. She raised him right.

She gave him a small smile, "I… okay. I take care of the line, and you'll take care of the tables. Got it."

Tadashi flipped through the little notebook in his hand. Half of the customers asked for simple things like donuts, cakes and coffee, but the other half asked for BLT's and paninis. The first half would be easy since the desserts were already made and ready to go, but the other half would take up a bit more time. After reading the other orders, he got straight to work.

He served the customers who were waiting the longest first (who, for some reason, didn't leave), apologizing over and over about the delay once he set their meal on the table. Cass watched in awe as he easily and quickly prepared orders and served them. She snapped out of her gaze and continued working with the line of customers, with a real smile on her face this time.

"I'm very sorry it took so long. I hope this doesn't stop you from returning here," Tadashi said as he placed his current customer's order on the table. He was expecting a rude comment or even a scoff, but the person just laughed and smiled, much to the boy's surprised.

"Don't worry! I understand that it's rush hour. I'm just glad the food finally came," they answered, taking a bite out of their fresh BLT sandwich.

Tadashi then approached a table of three girls who wore annoyed looks on their faces, presumably from waiting too long to be served. However, when he gave them the best smile he could muster and asked, "How may I help you?" with the softest voice, they swooned, and all of their angry thoughts vanished instantly.

"Oh! I-I, uh… hi," one of the girls stuttered. "T-Tadashi Hamada, right?"

He blinked, "That's right… How do you know?"

"I- _we_," she presented her friends. "Go to SFIT, too. We were in your… uh… E-English class last semester."

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry I didn't recognize you, or your friends," he apologized. Weird, he didn't recall taking an English class last semester...

"It's all right!" another one exclaimed almost too quickly. "Anyways, we didn't know you worked here."

"Oh no, I'm just helping out my aunt."

The three girls _aww_'d. "That's so sweet!"

He scratched the back of his head, laughing, "Yeah… So, what can I get for you three?"

And over the seas of girls turning red at the sight of him, rude customers asking for attention every two minutes, and finishing up the last of the orders, Tadashi managed to catch a glimpse of his aunt giving him a smile and a thumbs up.

He returned the action.

* * *

><p>Aunt Cass stared at the <strong>TIPS<strong> jar before her. It was filled to the top, and she could even spot bills of twenties in there. (The twenties were from girls that fell deep in love with Tadashi's charm, but he of course told his aunt it was because they loved her food).

"Am I dreaming?" she asked out loud. Standing next to her, Tadashi laughed. He gave himself a pat on the back for all the tips he managed to get.

"No, you're not," he reassured. "This is really happening."

Upon hearing those words, Aunt Cass jumped up and down screaming excitedly like a little kid. When she calmed herself, she gave her older nephew a bone-crushing hug.

"Thank you so much!" she exclaimed, releasing him from her deadly hug. Tadashi forcefully inhaled the blessed air. "I could use some extra help more often. I mean, look at all the money we made! I'm so happy to have such a sweet nephew! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She attacked him with another hug, but it was a lot less painful this time.

Tadashi laughed, "Anything for you, Aunt Cass."

Since then, Tadashi had been spending his days off helping out his aunt with the café.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This was such a fun oneshot to write! Thank you, once again, **Silverstream** for the wonderful idea! :) (I hope I didn't disappoint ;A;)

Headcanon: Tadashi is one of the main reasons why the Lucky Cat Café is so popular; he attracts all the girls (most of whom are from SFIT). Aunt Cass learns about this later on and uses it to her advantage.

Next one: Would you guys like to read one on **GoGo**, **Honey Lemon** or **Callaghan** next? Please let me know!

Please kindly leave a review! And thanks to all my readers! :D


	9. Lovely Complex

**D**ifferent **A**ngles

**Lovely Complex**

_Honey Lemon had a height complex, until she met him._

* * *

><p>Honey Lemon had always been insecure about her height.<p>

She had always been the tallest one in her class, towering over all the boys and girls, and sometimes even the teachers. She was already 5'6" by the time she entered high school, and she just kept growing from then on.

Because of this, she had been made fun of on multiple occasions.

"Um, sir?" a voice called out from behind Honey Lemon. The blonde hoped that she wouldn't hear the same complaint for the third time that day.

"Yes?" the professor answered.

"I can't see the board. My view's being blocked." Honey Lemon heard a bunch of laughs around her, but paid no mind to it.

She stood up and turned to her classmate. She apologized, "I'm sorry. Here; we can switch places."

When Honey sat down in her new spot, a group of guys all burst out laughing and attacked her with names and insults.

"You just keep growing, don't you, Giraffe?" one of them said loudly for the whole class to hear.

Giraffe. How original.

She thought about talking back to him, but she was just too nice and scared to do so. She ended up muttering, "I can't help it… It's not my fault."

"Would you look at that; someone cowering over people much shorter. How embarrassing," another cackled. At this, her classmates either smirked or let out a laugh. The professor tried to stop the bullies from spouting out anything else, but they just kept going.

Having had enough, Honey Lemon got up from her seat and told her teacher that she's going to have to leave early for the day.

Before she left, she heard someone yell, "Careful not to hit your head against the door frame."

* * *

><p>Tadashi Hamada entered his lab study to pick up his backpack and textbooks. He was done for the day and just couldn't wait to get home to rest. Just as he was about to leave the lab, he heard a sob. He stopped mid-stride, wondering who it was. He followed the sound of sniffles and cries, and soon found himself standing in front of another study.<p>

He contemplated whether to knock on the door or not, but when the person let out another sob, he made his decision.

_Knock, knock._

"Wh-who is it?" the person called out.

_A girl_, he thought. Now he definitely wasn't going to leave. (Besides, he already knocked on the door).

"U-uh, Tadashi Hamada," he answered. "Can I come in?"

A pause. "Sure."

Tadashi opened the door to find a blonde standing in the other end of the room. Her back was facing him and by the looks of it, it seemed like she was trying to wipe away her stray tears. When she was done, she turned around to face him with a big smile on her face.

"Hi- oh! You're in my Chemistry class!" she exclaimed, trying to sound cheerful to hide that fact that she had been crying. It was actually pretty convincing, Tadashi thought. If he hadn't heard her sobs, he would've been fooled. "Do you need anything?"

"O-oh, uh, well," Tadashi started awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. "I just thought I heard you… crying."

Her eyes widened at this. "Oh… well, there's no point in hiding it now, huh?"

New tears started forming in her eyes, and Tadashi had no idea what to do. He almost regretted sticking his face in her business.

"I know we're not exactly friends or anything… But I couldn't bring myself to just leave a classmate behind when they're feeling so down," he said, looking up at her. Honey just stared right at him, eyes wide. "…What? Sorry, was that too much?"

The blonde shook her head, "No, no, it's just… Aren't you intimidated by my height?"

"What? Of course not."

She felt fresh, new tears forming in her eyes. Never had she ever met someone who wasn't intimidated or fazed by how tall she was. "R-really?"

"So, that's what you were crying about…" he said absent-mindedly.

She blushed, "It's dumb, huh?"

He shook his head, "Not really. You must be sick and tired of having to deal with it; you can't keep pretending not to be affected by it forever, you know?"

"Yeah… but not only that, I get made fun of a lot because of how tall I am," she looked down sadly. "Be honest; you were really surprised by my height when you saw me for the first time."

"Well, I was a bit. But I can tell you have a great personality, so it really doesn't matter to me if you're towering over me or not."

She blushed, and then smiled, "You're a really nice person, you know that? Wow, why haven't we talked before?"

"No idea. But I'm pretty sure we're gonna start talking to each other more from now on," he chuckled. "Anyways, I have to get going. I hope you feel better."

Honey Lemon watched Tadashi open the door and exit the room. However, before closing it, he poked his head back into the room, "You know, being tall isn't something you should be ashamed of," he smiled. "It's something you should be proud of. Not everyone is blessed with your stature. See you, Aiko."

Just before the door closed, she said, "Honey Lemon."

The door stopped its closing motion. "What?"

"My friends call me Honey Lemon. It's a nickname. I'll introduce you to them sometime."

Outside of the room, Tadashi smiled.

"Sounds good. Well, see you, Honey Lemon."

"Thank you, Tadashi. See you tomorrow."

* * *

><p>The next day, she showed up to class wearing three-inch heels.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I know that Tadashi is canonically taller than Honey without her heels, but please keep in mind that this takes place in their first year at SFIT, so Tadashi's still growing. I'd say Honey's around 5'9" in here, so let's say Tadashi's 5'7". :) By the way, Tadashi called her "Aiko" because in the comics, her real name is Aiko Miyazaki. Don't forget; Honey Lemon's just a nickname!

Headcanon: Honey Lemon used to have a height complex.

To **MostlyDisneystuffBritstoo**, I loved your idea, but unfortunately, I was already done writing the chapter when I read your review! But I ended up adding your "Tadashi and Honey Lemon just met" in this, so I give you my thanks for (half of) your request!

Next one: **Callaghan and Tadashi**. And after that one, it'll be **GoGo**'s, then **DisneyandWildKrattfangirl**'s request for an Aunt Cass and Fred, then **pennylessloafers**' request for a Hiro and Baymax. Ah, I love receiving requests. It's like a challenge! Any more? :D

Thank you so much for the support! You guys are the best! :D


	10. Final Call

**D**ifferent **A**ngles

**Final Call**

_The last person he saw was Callaghan saving himself with the use of his little brother's invention. Realization dawned on him; the professor he had always looked up to… was leaving him to die._

* * *

><p>"Tadashi, no!" Hiro grabbed his older brother's arm. Worry and fear was written in the younger Hamada's eyes. Tadashi stared at the burning building before him.<p>

He was going in, and that's final.

But he didn't even think about the consequences before making his decision. He didn't stop to think that if he entered, he might not even find his professor. He didn't stop to think that he might get injured or even die. He didn't stop to think that if he _did_ die… Hiro would be left all alone.

"Callaghan's in there," he answered. "Someone has to help."

With that, he sprinted up the stairs and into the building, leaving behind a terrified Hiro Hamada. He realized his _San Fransokyo Ninjas_ hat flew off, but he didn't turn back to get it. He had his mind set on one thing: saving Professor Callaghan.

"PROFESSOR CALLAGHAN, WHERE ARE YOU?" Tadashi called out. The smoke was burning his lungs, but he refused to back down. He ran deeper into the room, avoiding the flames and dodging the falling debris. "PROFESSOR CALLAGHAN, PLEASE ANSWER ME!"

When he received no answer once again, he ran further into the room, and further away from the exit.

"PROFESSOR CA-"

Tadashi's eyes widened.

There, standing near the stage, was the person he was looking for.

Robert Callaghan turned around upon hearing his name. With a straight face on, he said, "Tadashi Hamada."

"Professor! We have to get out of here! The building could collapse or explode any second now!" he yelled, running up to him. However, Tadashi stopped in his tracks when Callaghan took the neurocranium transmitter that was lying on the stage and put it on. Before he knew it, Tadashi was being enveloped by microbots. "Wh-what are you doing?!"

"I'm sorry, Tadashi," Callaghan said, not a hint of sincerity in his voice. The microbots gripped him tighter. "But I can't have any witnesses."

Tadashi was suddenly thrown across the room with brute force. He hit a wall and fell to the floor, writhing in pain. In his field of vision, he was able to see his professor shield himself using his little brother's invention.

He was stealing Hiro's invention. No way was he going to let him get away.

However, when he tried lifting himself up, he let out a cry of pain. He looked down at his leg and watched as blood slowly stained his pants. He let out a panicked gasp. Forget Callaghan. He'd catch him after this. Right now, he just had to make his way out before the building crumbled. Maybe if he crawled his way out…

He began dragging himself near the exit with all the strength he had left. He knew that there was no way he would make it out in time in the state he was in. And from the looks of it, many of the objects the showcase's contestants used for their inventions were flammable. At most, he would make it halfway there before an explosion would occur.

Despite this thought, he kept going. He was going to live for his friends, for Aunt Cass.

For Hiro.

He dragged himself across the room as quickly as he possibly could, when he heard an explosion go off behind him. He looked up and saw the building crumbling down; debris falling, getting ready to crush him. He saw the flames around him grow bigger, getting ready to engulf him. He felt heat coming from behind him, knowing that it was the explosion coming to get him.

This was it.

In his final moments, he closed his eyes and imagined his little brother, the person who meant so much more than the whole world to him, smiling up at him.

"_Tadashi!"_

"_What are we doing at your nerd school?!"_

"_I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you…"_

"_Thanks for not giving up on me."_

Tears ran down his cheeks.

He was leaving Hiro all by himself.

He shouldn't have ran into the building.

How could he have been so stupid?

Wiping off the tears that rolled down his face, Tadashi whispered his final words, "Hiro… I know you can't hear me, but…"

"_I'm sorry."_

And then everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **What have I done.

Yes, I know that there's no way that all this could've happened, since the explosion occurred right when Tadashi entered the building, but... Let's just let our hearts break for a minute, okay? And I'd like to think that Hiro was the last person he called out to before he died because I like making myself cry.

Next one: **GoGo and Tadashi**. It's gonna be light and cute to make up for what I've done. I'm sorry again. ;A;

I thank you all again for the wonderful reviews, faves and follows! I'll get straight to writing your requests!


	11. Something So Simple

**D**ifferent **A**ngles

**Something So Simple**

_GoGo hated birthdays, or more specifically, hers._

* * *

><p>GoGo was not one for birthdays.<p>

She had learned from her many years of experience how incredibly awkward and annoying birthdays could be.

She absolutely _hated_ being the centre of attention. That was why she never warned or advertised it. She just found it so painfully awkward having to just sit there and stare at nothing while her invites sang her "Happy Birthday". Honey Lemon and Fred would just belt it out for the whole school to hear, leaving her to go through a whole day of being greeted by a bunch of random strangers. She scolded them about it and gave them a two-hour lecture the first time they did it, and they hadn't done it since.

Gifts were also a bit annoying. She honestly liked receiving gifts, but with friends like hers...

She would always end up receiving a bunch of gifts from Honey, who claims every time that she couldn't just pick one, and she would always end up receiving a huge gift from Fred that was almost always too big for her to carry alone. Wasabi knew all too well how she felt about birthdays, so he would just get her a little gift and leave her. This reminded her why she even wanted to be friends with the perfectionist in the first place.

Because of these reasons, she usually dodged the question whenever it was thrown at her.

"Ugh," she groaned, staring at the pile of gifts in her study lab. "Can this day just end _now_?"

* * *

><p>"Hey, GoGo, what's with all the stuff?" Tadashi, a new friend she made at SFIT, asked. He saw her struggling to open the doors of the Institution, and so offered to help her carry her bags to her bike.<p>

"What do you think?" she rolled her eyes. He didn't seem to be fazed by her rude response, and just laughed. They finally arrived at where she was parked, and GoGo noticed his moped neatly parked next to hers. "Oh, that's nice, you decided to pick the spot next to mine."

"It was the last spot. You know how late I come in the mornings sometimes," he laughed. He carefully put the bags down next to her bike. "How are you gonna take all of these home with only your bike?"

"I'll find a way."

"Alright" he chuckled. "So, what _are_ these bags for?"

"Take a guess, genius," she said, putting her share of gifts down.

"I don't know, a birthday?"

"Bingo."

He smiled, "Oh, yeah? Whose?" When he looked down to find GoGo giving him a look, his smile dropped and he froze. "…I didn't know it was your birthday," Tadashi said quietly, feeling very embarrassed and guilty. What kind of friend wouldn't even know their friend's birthday? He couldn't blame himself though; she never really brought it up.

What was he talking about? Yes it was his fault. He should've known. He should've done some digging or asked the team about it every time she avoided the question. For a robotics genius, he really wasn't all that bright.

"I was hoping it would stay that way," was GoGo's monotonous reply.

All of a sudden, she felt him grab her hand and made it so it looked like she was asking him for something. Before she could even say anything, Tadashi dropped something in the palm of her hand.

"I know it isn't much, but that's all I have on me," he smiled sheepishly. She looked down at her hand and found a pack of pink bubble gum resting on it.

"…Bubble gum?" she raised an eyebrow.

Tadashi rubbed the back of his neck, "It's a good flavor?"

"Right," she said, reading the words written on the pack. "Classic's a real good one."

"I'll get you a proper present tomorrow," he laughed.

She looked down at the gift thoughtfully, "No."

"…Huh?"

"No," she repeated, and Tadashi swore he saw her lips curl upwards, if only just a little. "This'll do."

Tadashi shrugged, got on his moped and started the engine. He waved a hand, "Well, see you, GoGo. Happy birthday." And with one last dashing smile, he zoomed away, leaving behind a half-flustered GoGo.

She looked down at her 'gift'. It was plain, regular-flavored, pink bubble gum that could literally be purchased in any corner shop. It wasn't anything expensive like Honey's presents, or big like Fred's, or homemade like Wasabi's.

It was something so simple, and for that reason, she loved it.

She took one out of the pack and threw it in her mouth. She chewed and chewed to get familiar with the flavor, and when she was finally able to taste it, all she said was, "Not bad."

She blew a bubble, and allowed it to burst.

Finally someone who didn't treat birthdays like such a big deal.

She smirked, "Thanks, nerd."

* * *

><p>Since then, she had always been seen chewing some pink bubble gum.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yes, I wrote two versions of this oneshot. The first one was written because I always liked the idea of Tadashi being the reason why GoGo always chewed gum. The second one was written for one of my lovely reviewers **Silverstream**! You gave me a request for a TomaDashi, but I'm afraid I can only write "wishful thinking pairings"! (TomaDashi if you squint, for example). The requests have to be as close to the canonverse as possible, but I feel bad turning down a request, so I wrote a TomaDashi version below for you! I hope you like it! They're for all you TomaDashi shippers, too! :)

**Upcoming Oneshots...**

Oneshot 12: Aunt Cass and Fred (and Tadashi), as requested by **DisneyandWildKrattfangirl**.

Oneshot 13: Hiro and Baymax (and Tadashi), as requested by **pennylessloafers**.

Oneshot 14: Hiro (visiting Tadashi's grave), as requested by **snowflake1814**. (Oh no, this one's gonna break by heart).

Oneshot 15: Hiro and Jailed!Callaghan (and Tadashi), as requested by **bukalay**.

Oneshot 16: GoGo and Fred (and Tadashi), as requested by **Monsterhighcleoaddict**.

Oneshot 17: Hiro, Tadashi and Mochi, as requested by **Land of Parchment and Ink**. (I HAVE SUCH A GOOD IDEA FOR THIS ONE).

Oneshot 18: Hiro (getting hurt after a fight) (and Tadashi), as requested by **andreri**.

Dang it you guys, so far only one request has Alive!Tadashi. WHY. I have seven requests to write, **and so for this, I will be closing down requests until these are all completed**. This shouldn't take too long though, since I update daily LOL. But thank you for understanding! And thank you all so much for the support! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Alternate Ending<strong>

"Hey, GoGo, what's with all the stuff?" Tadashi, a new friend she made at SFIT, asked as he walked next to her. He bumped into her on the way home, and when he saw her carrying a bunch of bags, he offered to help her carry them to her place.

"What do you think?" she rolled her eyes. He didn't seem to be fazed by her rude response, and just laughed. She then nodded at the bouquet of flowers he was holding, "What's with the bouquet, Flower Boy?"

"They're for Aunt Cass. The flowers at the café were dying. Didn't look too good to the customers," he replied, admiring the bright colors of the flowers. "So, what _are_ these bags for?"

"Take a guess, genius," she said, looking down at them. They had balloons and birthday cake drawings on them.

Come on.

Tadashi looked up at the sky thoughtfully, "Hm… a birthday?"

"Bingo."

He smiled, "Oh, yeah? Whose?" When he looked down to find GoGo giving him a look, his smile dropped and he froze in his tracks. "…I didn't know it was your birthday," Tadashi said quietly, feeling very embarrassed and guilty. What kind of friend wouldn't even know their friend's birthday? He couldn't blame himself though; she never really brought it up.

What was he talking about? Yes it was his fault. He should've known. He should've done some digging or asked the gang about it every time she avoided the question. For a robotics genius, he really wasn't all that bright.

"I was hoping it would stay that way," was GoGo's monotonous reply. All of a sudden, flowers blocked her view when she tried to look up at Tadashi. "Uh, what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, GoGo, I had no idea," he apologized. He thrust the flowers closer to her face, "Here, have these!"

"You know I'm not much of a flower person, right?" she scoffed. "And these are for your aunt, I can't just-"

"I'll go buy some new ones on the way back. You can have these," he said, shoving them in her free hand. "I'll get you a proper present tomorrow if you really don't like them." He laughed.

She looked down at the gift thoughtfully, "No."

"…Huh?"

"No," she repeated. They stopped walking once they found themselves in front of GoGo's house. "These'll do."

Tadashi shrugged, and carefully placed the bags he was carrying on the ground. "Well, I should probably go get those flowers now," he said. "See you, GoGo. Happy birthday."

And with one last dashing smile, he ran off, leaving behind a half-flustered GoGo.

When he was no longer in sight, she looked down at her gift. It was a bouquet of white daisies and lavenders, and after reading the price tag attached to it, turns out the bouquet was fairly cheap. It wasn't anything expensive like Honey's presents, or big like Fred's, or homemade like Wasabi's.

It was something so simple, and for that reason, she loved it.

Finally someone who didn't treat birthdays like such a big deal.

She smiled, "Thanks, nerd."

She stood outside for just a bit longer, admiring her gift and dragging as many gifts as she could to her porch, when Tadashi returned, panting.

"Here, these are a lot nicer!" he exclaimed, holding up a new, fresh bouquet. He took the original one out of her hands and gave her the new one. "Happy birthday again!" He then ran off, and GoGo just stood there, confused.

What was wrong with the other bouquet?

She looked down at her new gift. It was a bouquet of roses of all sorts of colors. "Hm. Mixed roses. Wonder what these mean."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Mixed roses mean, "I'm not entirely sure how I feel about you, but I think I kinda, sorta, maybe like you." :)


	12. Fallen Hero

**D**ifferent **A**ngles

**Fallen Hero**

_Turns out Aunt Cass loved comics, too._

* * *

><p>"And what brings you here this afternoon, Fred?" Cass Hamada asked as she placed another honey-glazed donut before him. Fred thanked her politely.<p>

"Waiting for everyone," he replied simply, flipping another page of his comic book. "They had some science-y business to take care of." Aunt Cass laughed.

She was just about to turn away to tend to another customer's needs, when the cover of the comic book in Fred's hand caught her eye. It was a picture of Spiderman saying "Someone close to me… is going to die!", and around him were pictures of his friends, like Gwen Stacy, Mary Jane Watson and Harry Osborn.

"Is that… Spiderman Issue #121?" she asked.

Fred immediately looked up at her, shock evident on his face. "Yeah! You read comics, too?!"

She excused herself for a minute to give a waiting customer their order. Fred waited excitedly for her to return. Finally, someone who liked _Marvel_ comics, too!

As expected, she returned not too long after and sat herself down in front of him.

She nodded, "I've read some when I was little. Spiderman was one of my favorites!"

Fred wanted to cry right there. "Spiderman's my favorite! Always was, always will be," he said proudly. "But you wanna know the _real_ reason why I love these comics so much?"

"Why?" she asked.

The blond looked left and right, then leaned in closer to her, and whispered, "My dad's… _Stan Lee_."

Aunt Cass let out a loud gasp, catching the attention of a few customers. After a quick apology to them, she turned back to Fred, "No way. _The_ Stan Lee?"

"Oh yeah," he grinned, lazily throwing an arm over the chair's back support. "He always brought home a bunch of copies of the latest issues."

"Lucky you! I can't seem to find my old comics, and I never have enough time to go buy any new ones myself, since I've got the café to watch over and everything."

"I see," Fred said, stroking his chin as if he were contemplating the meaning of life. "Well, how about I lend you some? I really don't mind. Finding another _Marvel_ fan really gets me all hyped up."

"That sounds great," she grinned. "Your favorites?"

"If by favorites, you mean recommendations, then I'd definitely recommend you reading X-men Issues #141 and 142. _Days of Future Past_ is a _must_. Basically, Logan gets the chance to re-write the past, stop a few of his friends' deaths, and set things right. Another great one would be 1984's _Marvel Superheroes Secret Wars_. It's crazy hard to find it these days, but since Stan Lee _is_ my dad…"

Fred went on and on about recommendations, having to pause here and there so that Cass can serve her customers. But the moment she sat back down, he would just explode. Fred wrote down a couple of his recommendations on Cass' notepad (with her permission, of course), then ripped the page off and shoved it into his pocket.

"I'll remember to bring in these issues the next time I come, or maybe I'll pass them to Hiro tomorrow so you can start right away," he said.

"You made each arc sound great; I can't wait to start reading!" she exclaimed.

"You're gonna love them, trust me. You're talking to the biggest superhero fan out there," he said with full confidence. "So, who's your favorite superhero? I'll start off by saying that mine's Spiderman. Peter Parker's smart, awkward, sassy and just an overall great guy. He'd save his enemies even though they each tried to kill him. He doesn't have that many friends, but he cares about them a lot. The dude's just great. I always wished to grow up to be like him," he finished. "What about you?"

"Captain America," she said. Fred urged her to continue. "Well, what can I say? He's selfless, kind, determined and intelligent. He would risk his own life to save anyone in need. And although he isn't as strong or intelligent as other superheroes, he still tries his very best. When he supposedly died, you may know this as being frozen for almost seventy years, no one forgot about him. He was such an inspiration, everyone refused to forget about him…" Her voice wavered when she spoke the last few words. Cass turned her head a little to the right and stared straight ahead with sadness written over her features.

Fred followed her gaze, and this lead him to a picture of his late best friend, Tadashi Hamada, hanging on the wall.

The chimes indicating that the door opened caught both of their attention.

"Hey, Fred, sorry for making you wait long," Hiro said the moment he entered the shop. Wasabi, Honey Lemon and GoGo followed closely behind.

Cass stood up from her seat, "Hi, guys! Don't worry about it, I was keeping him company anyway," she said. "I'll get you all some snacks. Come take a seat." With that, she left the table and walked to the front of the café to pick out some donuts from inside the glass display cases. Everyone sat around the table Fred was at.

"Guys, Aunt Cass likes comics, too!" Fred exclaimed, almost jumping in his seat.

"Fred, I already told you that," Hiro said.

"…You did?"

The team laughed at the blond, who just gave them all a sheepish smile.

While they laughed, Fred took a glance at Aunt Cass and came to realize that Captain America was her favorite because he was too much like Tadashi.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Fallen hero: Someone who died doing something heroic. (Not the other definition).

Again, thank you **DisneyandWildkrattfangirl** for the request! Oh, and I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday, I had no Internet. D: (I almost had a mental breakdown because of it). But the good thing about it was that I was able to finish writing all your requests without any distractions!

Thank you very much for the reviews, faves and follows! :D


	13. Mischief

**D**ifferent **A**ngles

**Mischief**

_They kept him waiting, so they had to pay a price._

* * *

><p>Hiro Hamada was lying on the red sofa in his study lab, staring blankly at the ceiling. He was done for the day, it was four in the afternoon, and <em>ugh<em>- what was taking his friends so long? How many questions did they have for their professor?

His friends could be such nerds sometimes.

He wanted to go home now, but he really wanted to walk home with them. Walking home was just so painfully boring. He _would_ walk with Baymax if he could, but it was really annoying earning stares wherever he went. And Baymax wasn't very good at small talk, so…

"Baymax," Hiro said out of the blue.

"What seems to be the problem, Hiro?" the marshmallow-looking robot asked, approaching his patient.

"I," he paused dramatically. "Am bored."

"Would you like me to play you a movie while you are waiting for the others?" Baymax asked, preparing his belly to play one of the many _Disney_ movies he had in his database. Hiro seemed to have a like for the ones featuring siblings, such as _Lilo and Stitch_ and _Frozen_, and so Baymax debated over which one to play. However, Hiro stopped him from playing the film, since he didn't feel like watching one.

"No, no, I wanna do something fun!" The boy rolled over and lay face flat on the couch. Suddenly, his head shot up, "Hey, Baymax…"

"Yes, Hiro?"

A mischievous smile made its way on Hiro's face, "How do you feel about… pranks?"

* * *

><p>"Hiro! We're here! Sorry it took so long!" Honey Lemon called out the moment she entered the room. Wasabi, GoGo and a costumed Fred entered not too long after.<p>

"He's probably just taking a nap in his…" Wasabi trailed off. He slowly approached his tools with a horrified expression on his face, his hands reaching out to them and slightly twitching. "_My tools_." He screamed internally.

All of his tools were misplaced.

The nuts were where the bolts were supposed to be, the wrenches were placed going from bigger to smaller rather than the opposite, and _no_, what was _that_ doing there?!

Wasabi frantically tried to place the tools back in their original place. He nearly ripped all his hair out at the disorderliness. He let out a screech.

Baymax suddenly appeared from behind Hiro's study room's door. "I heard a sound of distress," he said, exiting Hiro's study room and walking over to the group. "What seems to be the problem?"

Wasabi tried to explain the whole thing, but rather than words, a strange whimper escaped his mouth.

"Your blood pressure is quickly increasing, as well as your heart rate," Baymax said once he finished scanning him. "Diagnosis: mental breakdown. If this persists, you may-"

A shriek resounded from the other side of the room, cutting Baymax off. The nursebot turned around to see Honey Lemon running all around her desk that held all of her chemicals.

"Why did _this_ get mixed with _that_? When?_ How?!_" she then gasped and ran over to the other side. "Wait, what is this?" Honey noticed a white string on her desk. She pulled it, and caught a glimpse of a green gummy bear falling into a test tube with a solution in it. The candy started reacting violently the moment it touched the liquid. She shrieked a second time, "Since when did I have _molten potassium chlorate?!_"

"_Hey!_" GoGo growled from another corner of the room. Her bike's wheels were somehow stuck on the walls of the room, just inches too high up for her. The culprit was really mocking her height right now. "Oh, come _on_." She jumped as high as she could to try to reach for it, but sadly, she couldn't. She stormed out of the room and went on a hunt for a step stool.

"Uh, guys…" Fred began, taking off his costume's mask. "Whatever you do, don't look up."

Wasabi disobeyed, and ended up paying the price as a dirty pair of underpants fell from the ceiling and onto his face. He threw the disgusting item of clothing that gave off a foul odor off his face, and fell to the floor and cried.

GoGo returned not too long after with a little step stool, and climbed on top of it. When she reached a hand out, she was still too short. She growled, "Ugh, can someone just get this for me? _Please_?!"

Baymax approached each of them one by one, trying to calm them down and giving them advice.

And while they all complained, cursed and cried, the sound of distant laughing could be heard from beyond a certain door. They all fell silent to listen to the laughter, knowing all too well who it belonged to.

Their eyes widened upon realization, but their shocked expressions were quickly replaced by looks of anger.

"_HIRO!_"

* * *

><p>Later that night, in Hiro's bedroom, Baymax approached his patient. Hiro was preparing to get into bed, tired after a long day and tired after hearing Wasabi complain over and over about the whole 'tool system' and how it should never be messed with. Honey, GoGo and Fred stopped after a good thirty minutes, but <em>no<em>, Wasabi just had to go on for another hour and a half.

Note to self: never prank Wasabi ever again.

It was not worth it.

"Hiro, did you enjoy 'pranking' your friends today?" the robot asked.

Hiro laughed, "I really did! I mean, the whole lecture I got after really sucked, but it was too fun messing with them! Thanks for helping me out; it was too funny seeing their reactions!"

Baymax observed his patient, and took this time as an opportunity to scan him.

"Your neurotransmitter levels are elevated. This indicates that you are experiencing emotions of happiness and excitement," the nursebot said.

Hiro looked up and smiled, "Of course! Today was so much fun! I still haven't gotten over the whole thing," he laughed. "We make a good team, don't we, Tadashi?" He froze. "…Baymax. I-I'm sorry, I didn't…"

"It is all right," Baymax said. "I sense a slight decrease in your neurotransmitter levels."

"No, it's just… Tadashi and I used to pull pranks together all the time," he gave his healthcare companion a small smile. "Pulling pranks with you today really reminded me of those times."

When he was done, Baymax held out his fist, something he believed Tadashi would've done at this moment. Hiro grinned upon seeing it, knowing exactly what the robot was going for. With his own fist, Hiro bumped it.

"_Pschoo!"_

"_Bah-ah-la-ah-la!_"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Oh man, now _this_ was too much fun writing! Especially Wasabi LOL. Can't you see him reacting that way?

Thank you **pennylessloafers** for the request! :D And sorry for the late-ish update! My Winter Break just ended and it was back to school today. Bleh.

By the way, that gummy bear thing is real. Go search it up, it's actually pretty hilarious (or I just have bad humor, hah).

AND WOW, 95 REVIEWS?! 41 FAVES?! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH. I'M SO HAPPY I COULD CRY. :'D Oh, speaking of crying, prepare yourselves for the next oneshot... you might cry (if my writing's good enough OTL).

Please review! Help me reach **100**! :)


	14. Last Words

**D**ifferent **A**ngles

**Last Words**

_What hurts him most is knowing that he never got to say "thank you" to his older brother._

* * *

><p>"I'm leaving now, Aunt Cass," Hiro called out from the front door.<p>

"Alright, be careful!" his aunt exclaimed from the kitchen.

"Always am."

The sound of the door closing echoed throughout the quiet little house. Cass looked up from her recipe book and turned her head to look at the calendar hanging on the wall.

"I can't believe it's already been five years…"

* * *

><p>"Hey, Tadashi."<p>

Hiro smiled sadly, his eyes filled with tears as he looked down at his big brother's grave. He placed the flowers he had been carrying in front of it.

Pink carnations.

"_Tadashi, what are these flowers called?" little Hiro pointed at the bouquet his big brother was carrying, while his other hand held Tadashi's tightly. They were both dressed in black, and he didn't know why._

"_Pink carnations," Tadashi answered._

"_What do they mean?" Hiro recalled Tadashi once telling him that flowers had a lot of meaning behind them. He figured now was a good time to ask him his question._

"_I miss you, and I'll never forget you."_

"_Oh. Who are you giving them to?"_

"_Mom and dad." Tadashi said as he looked up. Hiro looked up as well to find a black iron gate with the words _San Fransokyo Cemetery_ on it._

"Never thought I'd be coming here for someone other than them," Hiro said quietly. "It's been a while, huh? I'm sorry, I've been kinda busy lately." He scratched the back of his head. "Can you believe it's already been five years? It's so hard to believe.

"Anyways… I really miss you. You probably know that already, but… Look, Tadashi, I'm sorry for all the dumb things I've ever done. I always did the opposite of what you told me to do. I was always getting you in trouble. I never listened to you, and because of that, I always ended up getting into trouble and dragging you into it.

"Remember that time I almost got suspended? I thought you were going to yell at me, but you didn't. You calmly explained everything to the principal and the professor, and convinced them to give me a second chance. Remember that time I really messed up and even dragged Aunt Cass into the whole thing? I thought you were going to tell them that it was my fault, but you didn't. You took the blame and got into so much trouble because of my recklessness. Remember that time you got really hurt because I pissed off that guy at a bot fight? I thought you were going to hate me, but you didn't. You continued to love me after every stupid stunt I pulled. You were always there when I needed you. You took care of me all these years. I just wished that my last words to you were meaningful. Tadashi… I…"

A single teardrop rolled down his cheek, and another. Before he knew it, he was sobbing. He stood in front of his brother's grave crying for what seemed like hours. He desperately wanted his brother back. The world just felt so empty and lonely without him.

Hiro wiped his tears with his sleeve. Despite his sorrow, he forced himself to smile to try to lighten things up for himself. "This is the part where you tell me that 'men don't cry'."

He could almost hear Tadashi laughing.

"I wish you were still here. There's one thing I never got to tell you."

He smiled sadly, "But even so, I think you already know what I have to say."

He did what the two of them used to call the_ Hamada fist-bump_ on his big brother's gravestone.

"Tadashi…"

_Thank you for everything_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** What have I done. Again.

Thank you **snowflake1814** for your request, but at the same time _why would you request this ugh my heart just shattered_. ;A;

AH I REACHED **100 REVIEWS**! (Shout-out to **pennylessloafers** for being the 100th reviewer!) THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! THANK YOU FOR READING, FOR THE REVIEWS, FOR THE FAVORITES, FOR THE FOLLOWS; THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT. I REALLY LOVE YOU ALL. :'D


	15. You Deserve It

**D**ifferent **A**ngles

**You Deserve It**

_He's never leaving that cell._

* * *

><p>Robert Callaghan sat in his cell, looking down at the floor glumly.<p>

Because of his selfish thirst for revenge against Alistair Krei, all the damage he had caused earned him a sentence of a lifetime in jail. He was now and will probably forever be known as San Fransokyo's biggest criminal for faking his death, stealing someone's invention, destroying public property and endangering the lives of many citizens.

He buried his face in his hands. Because of how blinded he was with seeking revenge, he didn't think about what would happen thereafter. Of course the authorities would catch him eventually. Of course he would have to suffer.

He thought back on that day. He saw his daughter, Abigail, on a stretcher, being lifted into an ambulance car. He hadn't seen her since. He came to the conclusion that she was too ashamed of him to even face him. He had disappointed her. The thought was heartbreaking.

And one of his best students, Tadashi Hamada… he just left him to die. No, he _killed_ him. He felt a pang in his chest.

He was a murderer.

And all because he didn't want him to escape and expose him. It wasn't fair. Tadashi could've changed the world with his brilliant inventions. He was going to help a lot of people.

Also, from what the boy had told him when he was still alive, he and his brother, Hiro, were orphans. Their parents died when they were very young, so now all they had was each other. But because of him, Hiro was left all alone.

"Professor Callaghan."

Robert Callaghan looked up to see just the person he was thinking about standing behind the bars.

"Hiro Hamada," he said in surprise. "What brings you here?"

The boy shrugged, "Just passing by." Callaghan got out of his seat and walked towards Hiro, stopping just a few feet away from the bars that separated them. He brought his hands up and clutched the bars tightly.

It was silent for a while, and both males just stared at each other; Callaghan with a guilty look in his eyes, and Hiro, a mix of anger and sadness in his.

"I just look at you… and I can't believe I'm looking at the same Professor who inspired me to go to SFIT," Hiro shook his head in disbelief. "The same one Tadashi looked up to and always talked about with so much enthusiasm."

"Hiro, I… I'm sorry," the man apologized, looking down to avoid eye contact. "I let my anger get the best of me. I didn't mean for it to go this far, I-"

"Is sorry gonna bring Tadashi back?" Callaghan's eyes widened. He looked up and saw Hiro glaring at him, tears brimming in his eyes. "He went in there to save you and… and you just let him die."

"I'm sorry, I… I was just so blinded by my own hatred and desire for revenge, I only thought of what was best for _me_, and not for anyone else. I was selfish."

"Please don't even try to redeem yourself," Hiro said sharply. "We both know you deserve to be in there."

The words stung the older man. He _knew_ he deserved it. He _knew_ he deserved this lifetime of punishment. It just hurt being reminded of it.

"I know," was all Callaghan could say.

"I'm so glad Baymax helped me realize what I was doing was bad. Otherwise I would've ended up like you," Hiro said bitterly. "Look, Professor, I came to see you today because I know how it feels to be lonely. I know how it feels to be separated from someone you love. I wanted to keep you company even for just a little while."

Callaghan was taken aback. "That's… very kind of you, Hiro," he began slowly. "I thought you would be too angry to even face me."

"I'm not one to hold grudges. I'm not like you," Hiro said simply. "If I continue being angry with you, I might end up committing the same mistakes you did. You see, Professor, revenge can help you realize your mistakes if you just take the time to think about it. But it can also lead you to do terrible things if you let all your anger and despair consume you. You became so blinded by it that you didn't even care about what would happen to the things around you because you were only focused on fulfilling your desire for revenge."

Robert Callaghan just stared at the boy. He could tell that he was hurting. He had caused such a young boy so much pain by taking away the only thing that could ever make him feel better again.

He was disgusting.

"You know, Hiro, I'm glad that we're nothing alike," Callaghan said. "Please promise me that you will never become a monster like me."

"I never planned to."

Right after he said that, a police officer opened the door. He told Hiro that time was up and that he had to leave now. After telling the officer to give him a few more seconds, Hiro turned to the former San Fransokyo Institution of Technology professor and gave him a small smile.

"It was nice talking to you, Professor Callaghan. I'm glad I got this off my chest," Hiro said.

"Me too, Hiro," he replied.

"Well, see you," he waved, and walked towards the door. Before he exited the room, Hiro turned to him one last time, and said, "I'm sure you'll be happy to see your next visitor."

"Next visitor?" he repeated.

Hiro exited the door, and a woman with brown hair entered the room immediately after.

Robert Callaghan's eyes widened.

"Abigail…"

"Hi, dad."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This oneshot was requested by **bukalay**! Thank you very much for the request! :D

This was written just to point out how differently Hiro and Callaghan dealt with their grief. Hiro came to accept that Tadashi's gone and decided to do what he believed was what his brother would have wanted, whereas Callaghan let hatred consume him and that drove him mad. It was such a great message the film gave; I had to include it somewhere!

**QUESTION: How many oneshots would you like this collection to have?**

I was thinking of making about 30 but then I was all but what about 40 omg what about 50 that sounds good but like will you guys still like Big Hero 6 by the time I reach 50 I don't know. So what do you think? How many? Please let me know!

Thank you so much for your support everyone! I'm so happy I could actually cry. ;w;


	16. Unreachable

**D**ifferent **A**ngles

**Unreachable**

_The chances of catching GoGo crying were one in a million. Fred never thought that he'd be this lucky._

* * *

><p>"Damn it, who put it up that high?!" GoGo cursed under her breath. She stood on her tippy-toes and had her arm stretched out as far as she could possibly go. She hopped once, twice, then thrice before she finally gave up. "Ugh, I <em>specifically<em> told everyone _not_ to touch my stuff!"

She glared at her yellow bike wheel from beneath the shelf. She admits it was probably her fault that it was placed up there, since she always left her things lying around, but geez, she was pretty sure that _everyone_ knew that it was hers. Who else was working on something that required a yellow wheel?

And she was short (she admits shamefully). One would think of placing the item somewhere she could actually reach.

She was just about to turn around to look for a step-stool, when an arm appeared from behind her and reached out for the item she was trying to get.

"Of course," she thought. She turned around to take the item out of the person's hand.

"Thanks, Tada… shi…" she looked up at them, and her eyes widened when she realized that she called out to the wrong person. "…Fred."

Fred had the same facial expression on. He quickly composed himself and dropped the item in her hands, "Here."

"I… Sorry, I accidentally…" she mumbled. She clutched the item in her hands tightly. "I'm sorry…"

Fred placed a hand on her shoulder, "Hey, don't worry about it."

"It's just…" she looked down at the wheel, displaying a look of sadness. "Tadashi was always the one who reached out my things for me."

"Oh," he rubbed his arm. "It's hard to believe that he's gone, huh?"

"Yeah."

Fred turned himself around, prepared to walk away, when he heard a sniffle. He turned his attention back to GoGo, his eyes widening when he saw her furiously wiping away the tears that managed to escape from her eyes.

"GoGo…?" he began, mouth agape. "You're…"

"I'm _not_ crying," she spat. "I just… have something really big in my eye, that's all."

Fred smirked, "You're a better liar than that."

"No, really," she said, lowering her arms. She refused to make eye contact with him. "Well, thanks for reaching this out for me. I think I'll go work on it in my study lab."

With that, she left the lab and entered her little office. She shut the door behind her, not even daring to take one last glance at her best friend.

Inside the room, GoGo slid against the wall adjacent to the door, and fell to the floor. She placed the yellow wheel she was holding onto next to her, and curled up into a ball. She wept silently. She had been holding it in for almost a month now. She had to let it out sooner or later. She just hates how her feelings had to come out in front of Fred. She hated looking so vulnerable in front of someone.

Outside, Fred had no idea what to do now. He had never seen GoGo cry before. This was so out of character for her. She usually always had on a stoic expression on her face, seeing even a smile on her face was unbelievable. She was unreachable; always keeping herself behind an invisible barrier, refusing to show her true feelings, refusing anyone's help no matter how much she needed it. Today, it seems that barrier broke.

He couldn't bring himself to leave her alone when she was feeling so down, even though he was certain that she wanted to be alone right now. But what kind of friend would that make him if he didn't even try to comfort her?

He approached the door and knocked on it.

"What is it now, Fred?" came GoGo's voice from beyond the door. She sounded like her normal self, but she was obviously just trying to hide her sadness.

"I'm coming inside," he said, and opened the door. He found her sitting on the floor, looking up at him with an angry expression on her face.

"Did I say you could?"

"If I asked, you wouldn't have let me."

He took a seat next to her, leaving a bit of space between them. They stayed silent for a while, until Fred decided to speak up.

"You miss him, huh?"

That question alone set her off, and she started crying, not even caring how weak she looked anymore. Fred scooted closer to her and patted her head affectionately. He should've probably hugged her instead, he thought. Now he found everything awkward and he wanted to jump out the window. He didn't know how to deal with a crying person.

Obviously, he wasn't very good at this.

But he was a good friend, and really, that was all GoGo needed at the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I wanted to show a bit of GoGo's vulnerable side in this drabble; I don't believe her to be as unemotional as people think. I have **Monsterhighcleoaddict** to thank for the request! :D

Headcanon: Deep down, GoGo's a huge softie. (Who didn't see that coming? LOL).

Okay I'm actually gonna cry because of all the support and kind words you guys are giving me. ;w; THANK YOU SO MUCH. WORDS CAN'T EVEN DESCRIBE HOW THANKFUL I AM. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST. ;w; (And thank you for answering my question last chapter! The number of oneshots in this collection is TBA; I think I've made my decision, but I might give it a little more thought). :)


	17. That Darn Cat

**D**ifferent **A**ngles

**That Darn Cat**

_Hiro wished Tadashi never brought home that stupid cat._

* * *

><p>"I'm home," Tadashi called out from the stairs, shutting the front door gently.<p>

"Welcome back from nerd school, nerd," Hiro said loud enough for Tadashi to hear as he twirled around in his swivel chair. When his sibling entered their room, Hiro noticed him carrying something in his arms and stopped spinning. "Hey, what's in your arms?" he asked, running up to his older brother. Tadashi lowered the little bundle in his arms for Hiro to get a better look at it. "Woah, I've never seen such a hairy baby before."

Silence.

"It's a cat," Tadashi said, and if it weren't for the kitten in his arms, he would've facepalmed at what just Hiro said.

"…Oh," was all the younger Hamada said. He looked up at his brother with a confused look on his face, "Are you serious?"

"What kind of baby- You know what, nevermind, I don't even wanna know how you're gonna answer my question," Tadashi said. "I found this little guy in the streets, soaking wet from all the rain. I decided to take him in; Aunt Cass even said that it was all right."

"What're you gonna name her?" Hiro asked, looking back down at it. It was wrapped up in a yellow towel, and was cuddling up into Tadashi's chest. It was a Calico, and they were mostly female, so Hiro assumed it was a she.

"Him," Tadashi corrected, and Hiro looked at the little kitten in surprise. "Rare for a Calico."

"Yeah, no kidding. So, name?"

Tadashi looked down at the kitten thoughtfully, "I was kinda thinking Mochi."

"Mochi?" Hiro asked. "Like the dessert? Why?"

Tadashi smiled down at it, "I don't really know. It just sounds good. Come on, doesn't it suit him?"

"If you say so," he shrugged. "Just make sure it doesn't come near my stuff or shed all over my bed."

Hiro wasn't entirely sure if he was just imagining things, but he could've sworn he saw an evil glint in the cat's eyes.

He gulped.

* * *

><p>"<em>Meow<em>!"

"MOCHI!"

Tadashi came rushing into the room the moment he heard the commotion. "What's going on here?!" Hiro was glaring daggers at the kitten, who was lying on the floor next to a little broken robot. Tadashi ran over to the cat and picked it up. "Hiro, what did you do?!"

"What did _I_ do?!" he threw his hands up in the air. "More like what that stupid cat did! He broke my new bot!"

"Hey, calm down, it's a just kitten. It's a baby, it doesn't know any better," Tadashi said.

"Are you serious? This is how you're gonna handle it?" Hiro asked. "You're taking that _thing_'s side?!"

"Hey, give him a break, he didn't mean it," he said. "Stop being so immature about this whole thing."

"_I'm not being immature_!" Hiro yelled. "You know what? Forget I said anything!"

With that, he stomped out of their room and down the stairs, into the café, and stole a bunch of Aunt Cass' donuts because stress eating always solved problems.

He shoved two double-chocolate donuts into his mouth, "I hate that cat."

* * *

><p>"But you said we'd go together!" Hiro whined like a five-year-old.<p>

Once a year, a technology showcase would take place in a huge hall in the heart of San Fransokyo. People from around the world would come and show off their newest inventions. The Hamada brothers never failed to show up at each convention, but it seems that there was a change of plans this year.

"I'm sorry, Hiro, but Mochi has to get his injections today," Tadashi answered simply.

Hiro groaned, "But why today of all days?! Why didn't you tell the doctors that you weren't available?"

"I asked them if they could push it to a different date this week, but they said that it was either today or in three months."

"You should've gotten the one in three months!"

"Don't be a bonehead," Tadashi sighed. "You can go without me."

"But then it'd be boring! There's no one I can talk about it with afterwards, and there's no one I can fanboy with while there!"

He sighed, "I'm sorry, Hiro. Look at it this way; there's always next year. And maybe if we finish early-"

Hiro interrupted, "It'll be over by the time you're done! And if not, we'd only be staying there for not more than an hour or two, which is nothing!"

"I'm sorry, little bro," he smiled apologetically, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. "I promise I'll make this up to you."

Hiro pushed Tadashi's hand off, "Forget it."

The younger Hamada tried not to feel guilty when he saw the hurt in his brother's eyes, but all guilt was turned into anger when he could've _sworn_ he saw Mochi stick its tongue out mockingly.

Hiro childishly blew a raspberry at it before storming off and slamming the bedroom door behind him.

Hopefully, things would get better over the week.

* * *

><p>The past week was terrible.<p>

Hiro once came home after a bot fight to find his blanket and his pillow cases all torn up. He found broken pieces of his missing robots in the most random places. Whenever he wanted to talk to Tadashi or even try to spend some time with him, Mochi would just interrupt the moment by doing something that would obviously catch Tadashi's attention (there was no doubt in Hiro's mind that it did it on purpose). And what the hell, Tadashi- at least _potty train_ that evil thing because no one liked the smell of cat urine on clothes (damn it, it emptied its bladder on Hiro's favorite hoodie, too).

Hiro had had enough of it. Today was the day he was going to tell Tadashi he hated that cat for stealing his big brother away from him every time.

"Tadashi, I hate you," Hiro said.

Tadashi's eyes widened with hurt, "You… why?"

"You don't care about me anymore," Hiro looked away, frowning, and slightly red from embarrassment. "You just care about Mochi. Mochi this, Mochi that. You even take its sides, and you always choose it over me. I hate you, and I especially hate that stupid cat."

Tadashi smirked, ruffling his brother's hair, "Geez, Hiro, you don't have to be jealous of a cat-"

"I'm _not_ jealous!" Hiro yelled almost too quickly.

Tadashi ignored his brother's retort, and continued, "Because I obviously love you the most."

Hiro blushed out of embarrassment, "_Gross_. How could you say something so embarrassing so normally?! If I knew this was how you were gonna answer, I wouldn't have said anything in the first place."

Tadashi laughed, "But I mean it. Nothing can ever replace my little brother." He stretched out his arms for a hug, but Hiro just turned away, glaring at the wall. "Hey, come on, my arms are getting tired."

Hiro rolled his eyes and smiled, turning around to give his brother a hug.

Not too long after they did, Mochi squeezed himself between their legs and stretched so that they would separate, if only just a little.

Tadashi looked down at the kitten, who just gave him a little, innocent look. Then he looked at Hiro, who gave him a look with obvious irritation on his features.

"…I see what you mean."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** HOW CUTE WOULD A JEALOUS HIRO BE. AM I RIGHT. Thank you **Land of Parchment and Ink** for the request! :D

**Upcoming Oneshots…**

Oneshot 18: Hiro (getting hurt after a fight) (and Tadashi), as requested by **andreri**. (All done! Will be posted in the early afternoon tomorrow!)

Oneshot 19: GoGo and Mochi (and Tadashi), as requested by **DisneyandWildkrattfangirl**.

Oneshot 20: Honey Lemon and GoGo (and Tadashi), as requested by **HiroLemonFan**.

Oneshot 21: Honey Lemon and Tadashi, as requested by **DisneyandWildkrattfangirl**.

Oneshot 22: Hiro and Tadashi (watching a movie), as requested by **Incarnate Firefly**. (This may take a while, and might be pushed back a bit, since I have yet to see the movie! Please forgive me!)

Oneshot 23: Callaghan and Abigail (and Tadashi), as requested by **Purpalz Miner**.

Oneshot 24: Hiro and Tadashi, as requested by **TissueMonster**.

Oneshot 25: Fred and Stan Lee (and Tadashi), as requested by **Katnisseverdeen13**.

Oneshot 26: Fred and Tadashi, as requested by **Guest**.

Oneshot 27: Hiro and Tadashi, by myself. :)

Oneshot 28: Hiro and Baymax (and Tadashi), as requested by **TiffyJiffy**.

The requests are placed in order of who said them first, and if you find your name to be pretty near the bottom, don't worry, since I update very often! (Oh and guys where is Wasabi no but like actually no one requested him not even once but why not he's so funny do you guys just not like him or something LOL).

**NUMBER OF ONESHOTS FOR THE COLLECTION: 6O.**

Because **The Wolf Raven** said "Big Hero 60" and I was like omg yes. 60's a long way to go, so you guys are stuck with me for just a little longer. :)

Please review, and thank you thank you thank you all for everything. ;w;

hairy baby.


	18. Band-Aid

**D**ifferent **A**ngles

**Band-Aid**

_Hiro gets hurt in a fight, and is reminded of past memories when Baymax is healing him._

* * *

><p>"On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?" Baymax asked as ten little faces appeared on his belly.<p>

They were in Hiro's bedroom, back after a successful mission. A group of people were up to no good, so naturally the Big Hero 6 came to the rescue. While the team was busy distracting them, Hiro was the one in charge of retrieving the stolen goods. However, just before he could reach out to them, one of the men caught him in the act. The man was as big as that Yama guy Hiro once fought in a bot fight not too long ago, so he was of course no match to him. The man took him by the collar and threw him over his shoulder like he was nothing. Hiro hit the ground roughly, and when he sat up, he found a nasty, bloody bruise on his knee.

The Big Hero 6 ended up winning the fight, and now, Hiro was being treated by no other than his personal healthcare companion.

"Two," Hiro muttered.

A pause. "According to my sensors, it appears that you are not telling the truth. Such a bruise requires much-"

"_Fine_, seven."

Baymax went straight to healing his patient's bruises. Hiro observed the nursebot's actions, past memories playing in his head.

"_How much does it hurt on a scale of one to ten?" Tadashi asked Hiro, who was sitting on the floor of their bedroom holding his leg close. On his knee was a big scratch he got when the little hovercraft they made crashed. Tadashi felt completely responsible for the whole thing, and so decided to be the one to cure him._

"_One million!" little Hiro cried with tears in his eyes. Tadashi laughed, then took out the first aid kit from underneath the bed. "It's not funny, Tadashi!"_

"_Hiro, it isn't even bleeding," he said. "And come on, men don't cry."_

"_Tadashi, if you were hit by a car, how would you like it if I said men don't cry?!"_

_The older Hamada just laughed even more, "Fine, fine." He took out a band-aid from the kit and hid it behind him. "I think have something that'll make you feel better."_

"_Oh yeah, what is it?" Hiro asked as he wiped away his tears with his sleeve._

"_This!" Tadashi revealed the band-aid and held it out before his brother. Hiro's eyes immediately brightened. The band-aid had drawings of gummy bears of all sorts of colors on it._

"_Gummy bears!" he exclaimed._

"_Yeah… Sorry, we're out of robot band-aids," Tadashi apologized as he ripped it open._

"_It's okay! I love gummy bears!" Hiro grinned._

"Hiro."

"Huh? Wh-what?"

Hiro snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at Baymax. The robot was staring at him, his head slightly tilted to the left.

"You did not say a word during the whole healing process," he said. "You usually complain or cry."

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I- hey, wait! I don't cry!" Hiro exclaimed, his face flushed. He sighed, "And I was just… deep in thought." He looked down at his band-aid.

Plain and beige.

Guess he was too old to have robot or gummy bear-printed band-aids now.

"I see," Baymax said. He took out a strawberry red lollipop, "For being good, you get a lollipop."

Hiro looked down at the candy sadly.

_Tadashi took out a red lollipop from the kit and presented it to his brother, "And for being good, you get a lollipop!"_

"_Yay! Thank you, Tadashi!" Hiro exclaimed, taking the lollipop._

Hiro took the lollipop out of the robot's hand. "Yeah… thanks, Baymax."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you very much for the request **andreri**! :D (But I'm depressed now ;A;).

That "men don't cry" part was taken from the Big Hero 6 (titled "Baymax") manga. It's so cute. The prologue, first and second chapters only have been released in English, but omg. You guys should read it! (Manga!Hiro's a bit... meh, though. I mean, he's cute but he's a bit too mean sometimes). (Then again, he conned Yama during the first five minutes of the movie so LOL).

GUYS THANK YOU SO MUCH JUST READING YOUR REVIEWS MAKES ME CRY YOU'RE ALL TOO SWEET. ;w;

And yes, I'm still taking requests! Receiving them early on is good, so I have more time to plan them and write them. If any of you have any requests for me, or any headcanons you'd love for me to write, please kindly leave a review! Of course, it may take a while, but first come first serve. :)


	19. He Likes You

**D**ifferent **A**ngles

**He Likes You**

_GoGo just wished it had left her alone_.

* * *

><p>GoGo walked along a bike path near a lake, munching on some crackers while walking home from school. It wasn't much, but she didn't have much money on her, so it was either starve all the way home or buy the only thing she could afford, which were the crackers. Obviously, she picked the second option.<p>

Halfway down the road, a little kitten lying just outside of a cardboard box caught her eye. She passed by it, but didn't do much as take a glance at it. She continued her way, eager to get home and fill her empty stomach with food.

"Meow."

GoGo looked over her shoulder to find the little kitten following her. She shrugged it off, believing it would stop eventually. But she continued her way, and the kitten just kept following her. It was always there every time she turned around, trailing just a few steps behind. She grew annoyed after a while, and stopped in her tracks. It copied her.

Sighing exasperatedly, she turned around and walked up to it. "And why the heck are you following me?"

It didn't answer her of course, and she just groaned in annoyance. She munched on her snack, and just kept looking down at the cat as if she were expecting an answer from it, but when she saw its eyes following every movement she made with the cracker in her hand, she may have figured out the answer to her own question. She took a cracker from the box and moved it left and right, up and down, and the kitten's eyes followed it.

She looked down at her crackers, then back at it. "You… you want some?"

The kitten didn't say anything once more and just continued staring at the little box. GoGo knelt down and placed the box in front of it.

"Take it. I'm almost home anyway."

It meowed excitedly and dug its face in the box, eating the crackers as if it hadn't eaten for weeks (it probably hadn't, actually). While it ate, GoGo petted its soft, velvety fur, smiling down at it. The moment was cut short when her stomach suddenly grumbled.

The cat stopped eating and looked up at her, and GoGo could almost see the guilt in its eyes. It looked down at the crackers thoughtfully, then back up at her. After eating one last cracker, it pushed the box towards her with its nose.

GoGo gave it a small smile, and pushed it back towards it with her hand, "I'm good."

* * *

><p>After that little encounter, GoGo found herself taking the same route every single day. She brought a new snack for her little friend every time, and petted it as it ate happily.<p>

Today, she brought it little fish balls.

"I'd take you home with me if my dad weren't allergic to cats," she said in a crouching position as she watched it eat. It looked up at her happily and purred, then continued eating away to its heart's delight.

After a little while, she looked down at her watch to check the time, and stood up immediately after. "I have some homework to do, so I'll go on ahead. I'll be back tomorrow as always."

She gave it a little wave and left, wanting tomorrow to come already so that she could see it again.

* * *

><p>The next day, she took the same way as always to pay a visit to the little kitten to give it some food. However, when she found the same old cardboard box, there was no cat in sight. Not inside, outside, nor around it.<p>

GoGo frowned, "Someone probably took him in."

She walked away, but couldn't help looking back sadly. Though she would never admit it, she really grew attached to the little guy.

After a moment of hesitation, she walked back up to the little shelter and placed the same crackers she gave it during their first meeting.

Just in case.

* * *

><p>It had already been a week since GoGo last saw the kitten.<p>

She took the same route every day, hoping it would be there waiting for her, only to get her hopes up and disappoint herself. It probably found a good home and a good owner, she thought. Despite this positive thought, she had a sinking feeling in her stomach.

She really missed the little guy.

After a long day of school, Tadashi's friends decided to tag along with him to buy some snacks at his aunt's café. They sat around a small, round mahogany table, talking about school work and interesting things that happened over the week. In the middle of Tadashi's story, he was interrupted by the sound of meowing. He switched subjects, believing his new subject would be a lot more fun to talk about.

"Oh yeah, guys, did I tell you? I got a cat!" Tadashi exclaimed.

"REALLY?" Homey Lemon beamed.

"You haven't actually," GoGo said, taking a bite out of her blueberry muffin. "Where is it?"

"He must be around here somewhere; I heard him meowing. He'll come out soon," he replied, looking around the room. "His name's Mochi."

As if on cue, a male Calico walked into the room, and GoGo's eyes widened upon seeing it. It was the same kitten she fed, the same one that lived in that cardboard box, the same one she would see on her way home. Mochi seemed to have remembered her as well, and he ran over to the teen and rubbed against her leg.

Tadashi laughed, "He likes you."

GoGo smiled, and knelt down to pet the kitten.

"He really does, doesn't he?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you **DisneyandWildkrattfangirl** for the request! :D I honestly didn't think I'd be able to think of a oneshot featuring GoGo, Mochi _and_ Tadashi, but then... BAM. All this in like ten minutes LOL.

A prequel to "**That Darn Cat**" (Oneshot 17) maybe? :)

AFTER I MENTIONED THAT THERE WEREN'T ANY ONESHOTS FEATURING WASABI, YOU ALL GAVE ME SO MANY REQUESTS FOR HIM LOL. But thank you so much! Your ideas featuring him all sound so fun and asdfghjkl I CAN'T WAIT TO START WRITING THEM. :D I'll post another list of upcoming oneshots next chapter so that I don't forget anyone and so that you'll be able to see how many oneshots left until yours!

THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL VERY MUCH! :)


	20. Queen

**D**ifferent **A**ngles

**Queen**

_Why be a princess when you can be a queen?_

* * *

><p>"Wasn't that <em>romantic<em>?"

"I'm pretty sure it was all about Elsa getting over her fear of her powers, and as far as I'm concerned, she didn't have a love interest. I don't see the romance in this."

"I was talking about Anna's side of the story."

Honey Lemon and GoGo were seated in the former's bedroom, watching an old _Disney_ movie that was apparently really popular back in the year 2013. It was called _Frozen_; it told the story of two sisters named Anna and Elsa. While Anna struggled to find love, Elsa struggled with herself.

Honey Lemon thoroughly enjoyed it, and GoGo honestly enjoyed it as well.

The blonde sighed dreamily, "I can't wait to meet my dream prince one day. He'll treat me like a princess and maybe even call me princess. I really can't wait! Can't you?"

GoGo paused. "I… I don't think I'll ever find him."

Honey Lemon jumped back in surprise. "What are you talking about? Of course you'll find him!"

"Right. Keep believing the obviously impossible," she rolled her eyes.

"Hey, don't be so negative, GoGo! One day, a guy will lay his eyes on you and-" Wow, _Disney_ movies were really starting to get to her head.

GoGo cut her off and snapped, "Easy for you to say!" Honey stayed silent and just stared at her in surprise. "You- It's just- _Ugh_, almost _any_ guy that sees you is put under this magic spell or something! They all become so speechless and dazzled at the sight of you! And _me_? They all just run off as if I were the plague!"

Unknown to Honey Lemon, GoGo thought of her as a rival when it came to boys. Honey was able to bring them in with one smile, but none of them even cared to approach GoGo.

GoGo's eyes widened upon seeing her friend's expression. "O-oh, I didn't mean to go off on you like that. I'm sorry…"

"It's all right," she smiled sympathetically. "So, what's got you so passionate about this subject?"

"I don't know. It's just… You're treated like such a princess all the time, and only a select few would even dare approach me. My parents have never called me a princess either. I guess I'm just not fit for the role."

Honey placed a hand on her best friend's shoulder, "Hey, don't worry about it. One day, you'll find someone who'll treat you just like one. Or maybe even better."

* * *

><p>"Hey, nerd," GoGo began, nudging the person before her. The nerd, Tadashi Hamada, stopped writing in his notebook and looked up at her.<p>

"Oh, hey, GoGo. Need anything?" he asked, twisting his chair slightly to the side to face her.

"I wanna ask you something. It's a little embarrassing, but I'm asking this seriously, so if you laugh, I will run over your fingers with my bike," she threatened.

Tadashi shrunk in his seat, "Alright, I won't laugh. I promise."

"…What do you think of princesses?"

The room suddenly grew silent. GoGo felt as though she was suffocating, while Tadashi was honestly just confused as to why she asked such a random question.

After a good twenty seconds of silence, Tadashi spoke up, "...Princesses?"

She groaned in frustration, "Just answer the question."

"I'll answer if you tell me why you're asking me this."

"Tadashi."

"I haven't laughed yet, have I?"

She glared at him, and he just gave her a grin. She sighed in defeat, "Fine. _Fine_. But not a word of this to anyone else, you hear?"

He nodded, "Loud and clear."

"A few days ago, Honey and I were watching _Disney_ movies and… she started talking about finding her dream prince. She talked about wanting to be called and treated like a princess, and that made me feel bad about myself since I've never really been treated like one nor will I probably ever," she explained. "Every guy I come across is either afraid of me or avoids me because of my apparent 'I don't give a crap' attitude. Honey gets treated so kindly by guys, while I… I'm-"

"It's because they think of you as a queen," Tadashi cut her off. GoGo didn't find any sign of insincerity in his eyes, but still believed that he was making fun of her.

She groaned, "I'm being serious here."

"So am I," he replied. She raised an eyebrow in question. "Princesses are treated kindly because… well, besides evil step-mothers and step-sisters, how could you treat someone so kind so meanly? Any princess you'd find in any _Disney _movie is always kind, pure-hearted and I don't know, another personality that sets them apart from the others so that none of them turn out the exact same. Anna form _Frozen_ is kind, pure-hearted and awkward. Ariel from _The Little Mermaid_ is kind, pure-hearted and rebellious. See where I'm going with this?"

GoGo nodded, urging for him to continue.

"Queens, on the other hand, are feared amongst the people. They have total authority, and anything they order will be followed. Elsa from _Frozen_'s a good example. I mean, yeah she's kind, but she's more regal, powerful and misunderstood than anything. Honey gets treated like that because she matches the descriptions of a princess. You're more like a queen than a princess to me, so that could mean why you're treated so differently. That's what I think. Just a thought."

When he finished, GoGo just stared at him, mouth slightly agape. Suddenly, all jealousy she had towards Honey Lemon vanished as she just thought about the words her best friend just told her.

"A fan of _Disney_ princess movies?" she smirked. She had no idea why _that_ was what she was focusing on. For goodness sake, the boy just made a whole speech about princesses and queens in order to cheer her up.

"That's not the point," he said, facepalming. "And blame Hiro." He swiveled around and opened his notebook to continue writing down notes for his newest invention.

After a short goodbye, GoGo exited the room, shutting the door behind her. She pressed her back against the door and looked up at the ceiling, smiling.

"A queen, huh?"

* * *

><p>Thank you for your request, <strong>HiroLemonFan<strong>! :D Your review scared me a bit in all honestly because it was so specific and I was all, "HOW DO I WRITE ABOUT PRINCESSES HOW WOULD GOGO REACT TO THIS HOW DO I PUT TADASHI IN THIS OKAY HONEY WOULD BE LIKE THIS BUT GOGO IDK." But then I watched Frozen and was all, "…OH." LOL thanks for the challenge! I don't think I did very well, but I hope I didn't completely disappoint you. ;A;

In the Big Hero 6 comics, GoGo and Honey Lemon were rivals when it came to boys. GoGo always believed that everyone liked Honey more than they liked her. I found it fitting, so I decided to give a little part of it in here.

**Upcoming Oneshots…**

Oneshot 29: Wasabi and GoGo (and Tadashi), as requested by **Katnisseverdeen13**.

Oneshot 30: Hiro and Tadashi, as requested by **bukalay**.

Oneshot 31: Wasabi and Tadashi, as requested by **Silverstream**.

Oneshot 32: Hiro, Honey Lemon (and Tadashi), as requested by **ValandMarcelle**.

Oneshot 33: Hiro and Tadashi, as requested by **Goddess of Awesomeness**.

Oneshot 34: Wasabi (and Tadashi), as requested by **Miss Emma R of C**.

Oneshot 35: Hiro and GoGo (and Tadahsi), as requested by **pennylessloafers**.

Oneshot 36: Wasabi (and Tadashi), as requested by **OmairaAndCairistionaTheSisters**.

Oneshot 37: Hiro and Aunt Cass (and Tadashi), as requested by **snowflake1814**.

Oneshot 38: Wasabi (and Tadashi), as requested by **HiroLemonFan**.

Oneshot 39: Team (and Tadashi), as requested by **Monsterhighcleoaddict**.

Oneshot 40: Hiro and Tadashi, as requested by **tadashiisnotdead**.

Oneshot 41: Hiro, Aunt Cass and Tadashi, by myself. :)

Other upcoming requests are in Oneshot 17, "That Darn Cat". Shout-out to **Katnisseverdeen13** for being the 200th reviewer! :D AND THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS AND FAVES AND FOLLOWS! I KNOW I KEEP SAYING THIS BUT I'M ACTUALLY GONNA CRY. YOU'RE ALL SO SWEET. JUST READING YOUR REVIEWS AND PM'S AND COMMENTS INSTANTLY BRIGHTEN MY DAY. THANK YOU SO MUCH! :')

**DUE TO THE NUMBER OF ONESHOTS I HAVE YET TO WORK ON, I WILL BE CLOSING DOWN REQUESTS (BUT NOT FOR LONG) (for long) (and if we meet forever now) (pull the blackout curtains down).**


	21. It's You

**D**ifferent **A**ngles

**It's You**

_Honey Lemon visits Tadashi's grave, and someone pays an unexpected visit._

* * *

><p>Honey Lemon walked along the path drawn out in the San Fransokyo Cemetery. She absolutely hated wearing black. Black meant darkness, black meant death. She was wearing the same outfit she wore at her best friend's funeral. She never thought that she'd wear it ever again.<p>

It had been nearly six months since he left them, and she hadn't visited him since. She felt awful. She felt like a terrible friend.

But she didn't come by because she didn't want to, it was because she couldn't. Just seeing the words _San Fransokyo Cemetery_ made her burst into tears. Seeing a picture of him or even reading his name would make her weep. But she was going to be strong today, for him, because she missed talking to her best friend.

Her heels clicked against the cold stone path at every step she took, echoing throughout the empty graveyard. She carried in her hands a beautiful bouquet of alstroemerias, forget-me-nots and pink carnations held together with a pure white wrapper and tied with a red ribbon.

"Alstroemerias for friendship. Forget-me-nots for remembrance…" she said out loud. She stopped in front of a very familiar grave and placed the flowers down before it. "And pink carnations because I miss you."

She read the name engraved on the stone.

**TADASHI HAMADA**

"You… you weren't meant to die," she said quietly. She rubbed her arm, "I-I know it's already been six months, but none of us can get over your death. Especially Hiro."

After the whole battle with Callaghan, it seemed Hiro was starting to feel much better. He was able to smile and laugh again thanks to the team, and especially Baymax. But she had heard from the robot that Hiro would sometimes go to bed early and just cry himself to sleep. He was never really healed, no matter how happy he appeared to be. They were all fools for believing so.

"He comes by a lot, doesn't he? He really misses you. I've seen him walk in here a couple of times after school and on days off. Aunt Cass, Wasabi, GoGo and Fred come by a lot, too, don't they? You must hate me for not visiting any sooner. This is my first time since your funeral," she sighed. "If our roles were reversed, you probably would've been the first one to visit me."

She laughed sadly, "I'm terrible, aren't I?"

Her laughing ceased. Tears started to form in her eyes, "No… you wouldn't think so. You'd forgive me. You'd forgive me after every one of my clumsy little stunts. You always did."

* * *

><p>"<em>Ah! Tadashi, I'm so sorry!" Honey Lemon gasped. She dropped one of her test tubes and it ended up breaking once it hit the hard floor. The chemical reacted and made an explosion of sticky goo, trapping her and Tadashi in it. She covered her mouth with her hands, "And those are your favorite shoes, too! No, no, no, Tadashi, I'm so sorry! I'll pay for those!"<em>

_She was expecting him to at least yell at her, but he didn't. Instead, he just laughed, "It's all right. Don't worry about it; they were getting old anyway."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Finally complete! <em>_Chemical metal embrittle- AH!" Honey shrieked when the four-hundred pound ball of tungsten carbide dissipated, revealing a figure covered in pink powder. "TADASHI!"_

_The aforementioned boy wiped some of the pink substance off of his face. She was expecting a scowl, but he instead gave her a smile and a thumbs up, "Not bad, Honey Lemon."_

"_TADASHI, I'M SO SO SO SORRY, I DIDN'T MEAN TO, I-" she stopped mid-sentence. "Wait… Aren't you mad?"_

"_Not really," he shrugged._

"_But your clothes…"_

"_All they need is a good wash, don't worry about it. I forgive you."_

* * *

><p>She took out her phone and pressed the <em>Home<em> button. Her lock screen was a picture of the two of them, Honey Lemon wearing his hat, and Tadashi wearing her glasses. They were making funny faces, making Honey laugh despite the tears that rolled down her cheeks.

She buried her face in her hands and wept, thinking about past memories and just wishing he never died in that fire.

But while she cried, she didn't notice that someone had walked up next to her. It was only when she heard a cough that she looked up. The person had a gray hoodie on, making it difficult for her to see his face, and was looking down at the grave.

She wiped her tears away, "Tadashi was a good person, wasn't he?"

The stranger just stood still and didn't answer her. This made her feel uncomfortable and slightly embarrassed, so after saying a short goodbye to both the mysterious person and her best friend's gravestone, she walked away in the direction of the exit. She took out her phone and clutched it tightly, staring sadly at the photo.

"Thanks for the flowers. It's good to know you still care."

Her eyes widened. Honey Lemon whipped her head around just in time to see the person lowering their hood. They smiled, and she knew that smile all too well.

She dropped her phone.

"It's you," she whispered. Tears of relief and happiness started to form in her eyes. "Tadashi."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you **DisneyandWildkrattfangirl** for the request! :D BUT DANG IT YOU GUYS, WHY ARE ALL OF YOUR REQUESTS HEARTBREAKING. ;A;

Sorry it's up so late! I took a power nap cause I only had four hours of sleep last night (and I had classes from eight to six today haha fml) and well, I just woke up not too long ago LOL. I hope you enjoyed the newest oneshot!

**FOR TOMORROW'S ONESHOT:** I suggest you watch **How to Train Your Dragon 2** to fully understand it. It'll make the story a lot more heartfelt and meaningful (oh and SPOILERS). BUT OH MY GOSH YOU GUYS HAVE TO WATCH THE MOVIE. IT'S ADORABLE AND AUGH I'M GONNA CRY. I LOVE IT. I have **Incarnate Firefly** to thank for it! :)

I LOVE YOU ALL NEVER FORGET THAT. THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING. :D


	22. When I'm No Longer Here

**D**ifferent **A**ngles

**When I'm No Longer Here**

_Hiro needed someone if ever Tadashi were to leave unexpectedly, just like Stoick._

* * *

><p>"Hamada Bros Rule 106: We take turns picking a movie, no exceptions and no excuses."<p>

"That makes no sense, how is that even a rule?"

Hiro and Tadashi sat on the red velvet couch in their living room, trying to decide on what movie to watch. The older of the two was the one who suggested they watch a film because he felt like it, but didn't know what he wanted to watch, so he told his brother to pick the movie. Hiro was in the mood to watch a movie as well, but didn't want to pick because it "wasn't his turn".

"I don't know, big brother, but if I remember correctly, _you_ were the one who made up that rule," Hiro smirked. "I picked _Frozen_ last week-"

"Yeah, _why_ do you know the lyrics to each song?"

"-so now it's your turn to pick."

Tadashi massaged his temples. A Hamada Bros rule was a Hamada Bros rule. He was not going to break one. If he did, he was Hiro would use it against him in the future. ("Hey, Hiro, Hamada Bros Rule 1: Do not touch or take anything from the other without permission. You just broke it." "You broke Rule 106, so yeah, too bad. Now we're even.)

"Fine," Hiro's big brother muttered and walked over to the DVD cabinet. They were mostly _Disney_ and _Studio Ghibli_ movies (and Aunt Cass' Asian dramas… _Coffee Prince_ anyone?). He wanted something new to watch. He read through several titles before stopping on one.

_How to Train Your Dragon 2_

Oh, he didn't know there was a sequel.

He took the DVD case and read the back. "Hm, how do you feel about one from back in 2014?"

"Back in Aunt Cass' time?" Hiro asked. "That was like thousands of years ago-"

"She's not _that_ old, bonehead."

"-but if she still has it, it must mean that it's good," he shrugged. "Play it. We'll see how it is."

"Remember that movie about dragons we watched when we were younger?" Tadashi asked, and Hiro nodded. "It's the sequel. I hope you remember your stuff."

* * *

><p>"…He died?"<p>

Hiro gaped at the scene before him, unable to believe what just happened.

"_DAD!" Hiccup cried. He got to his feet and ran over to his father, who lay unmoving on the ground. He desperately threw the heavy blocks of crystal off of him. He shook him and called out to him several times as an attempt to wake his father up. Stoick remained still._

_Valka, Hiccup's mother, ran over to her husband in a panic and placed an ear on his chest in hopes of finding a heartbeat._

_But instead, she found silence._

_She began to weep and clutched Stoick's shirt tighter, unable to believe she had lost him. They were finally reunited again after twenty years not too long ago. This wasn't fair._

_After seeing his mother's reaction, Hiccup's eyes widened. His father, the one who had been there for him when no one else was, the one who raised him, the one who taught him everything he knew, the one who continued to love him after every stupid mistake he made…_

_He was gone._

"_No… No!"_

"Looks like he did," Tadashi answered.

"But… he can't die!" Hiro yelled at the screen, then turned to look up at his brother, distress painted on his feature. "He's alive! He has to be! I don't believe it!" he cried out in disbelief. "How could they just let him die? How could they let the person who meant so much to Hiccup die just like that?!"

Tadashi paused the movie, wondering where Hiro was going with this.

"Stoick… he looked so strong, so invincible; he seemed immortal. But because he didn't think of the consequences, he leapt right into the fire, which cost him his own life. He left behind friends, family… Hiccup, all alone.

"He died saving someone, I know, but if he had done something else like… push Toothless aside to make the fire miss Hiccup, he'd still be alive. Hiccup would still have his father. He wouldn't have had to go through all that pain of losing him."

"I know," Tadashi answered. He stared at the frozen screen. It was a clear shot of the unconscious Stoick. "Unexpected things happen all the time."

While Hiro rambled on and on about the unexpected turn of events that had just taken place in the movie, Tadashi asked himself quietly, "If anything were to happen to me one day… who'd be there for you?"

"Huh? What'd you say?" Hiro asked.

"Nothing," he replied, and pressed the _Play_ button, despite Hiro's protests. He had more things he wanted to say about the character.

This gave Tadashi some time to think.

Hiccup had Toothless.

If he were to leave unexpectedly one day like Stoick, Hiro would be left with no one.

Unless…

He reached for the blue pen resting on the side table, and ripped a piece out of the newspaper tucked neatly underneath the sofa. He ignored his brother's questions, and in bold letters, he wrote down the ideas that flowed out of him.

He was going to make his brother a friend.

Hiro's very own Toothless.

* * *

><p>Tadashi looked up proudly at his creation; a marshmallow-looking robot standing at six feet and two inches tall.<p>

He decided to name it Baymax because he claims that "it just looks like one". Baymax was programmed to be a nursebot, a friend; helping those around him as best as he could.

He couldn't wait to show it to Hiro.

"This is it," he said to himself, holding up a director's cut. "I think I finally succeeded it this time."

He took a deep breath, and although he looked confident on the outside, he was shaking nervously on the inside. He didn't want another slap to the face, or bruises on his arms and legs, and he absolutely didn't want another black eye.

He read the number on the director's cut. Eighty-four. Eighty-three past failures. But maybe the eighty-fourth would be a success.

He quadruple-checked his coding, fixed up every loose end, machined and tested his robot's retrospective cameras. This had to be it (but then again, he said that the past eighty-three times).

"But if I didn't, just remember that I'm not giving up on you. I'll never give up on you," he said to the deactivated bot. "I'll work on you until I get it right. I absolutely need you to work because…" he turned slightly to the right to look at the picture lying on his desk. It was a photo of him and Hiro. His little brother was grinning at the camera, and next to him, Tadashi was smiling while holding a peace sign above Hiro's head, making it look like he had bunny ears.

"If anything were to happen to me… When I'm no longer here…" he smiled sadly, replaying an all-too-familiar movie scene in his head. "You'll be able to take my place, and be there for Hiro when I can't."

Toothless was all Hiccup had left when Stoick left him. Sure he had Astrid and his mother, but his relationship with them both was nothing compared to the bond he had with his dragon and his father.

Clutching the director's cut tightly in his hands, he raised it up to his chest, and cleared his throat.

"Ow."

"This is Tadashi Hamada, and this is the eighty-fourth test of my robotics project."

"So what do you say, buddy?"

Moments passed, and the robot didn't move at all. It stayed glued in place, its eyes shut tightly. Tadashi ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. He was just about to open up the access port to take the nursing chip out, when a vinyl hand shot up and made a little wave.

Taken aback, Tadashi looked up and was met with two camera lenses that blinked upon eye contact.

"Hello. I am Baymax, your personal health-care companion."

"It works…? IT WORKS!"

After jumping up and down, running around his study lab, dancing, singing and crying about his success, he put his robot back to sleep and placed a hand on the now deactivated robot's shoulder.

He smiled, "You and Hiro will be really good friends one day. I just know it."

* * *

><p>Baymax watched as the end credits of <em>How to Train Your Dragon 2<em> rolled down the screen.

"Wasn't that an awesome movie?" Hiro grinned up at his companion.

Baymax tilted his head slightly to the left, searching about what made a movie "awesome" in his database. He didn't find anything, so he went straight to Plan B, which was searching the Internet. He clicked on a link, leading him to a list of reasons why one would love a movie so much, and the very first point said that it is possible that the watcher could relate to a character in the movie, or their experiences. Now this made the robot think.

The parallels between the movie and Hiro's life suddenly became very apparent to Baymax the longer he thought about it. Hiccup and Hiro both struggled with their future; Hiccup wanted to kill dragons, and Hiro wanted to be a bot fight master. But then, they realized somewhere along the way that they no longer wanted that role, and both grew up to be something completely different. Both of them suffered the tragic loss of a family member and were both terribly hurt by it. Another similarity he found was that the two of them grew up without any friends, but gained some as time went on. And finally, Hiccup and Hiro were able to accept the loss of their loved one, but are still evidently heartbroken over it.

The movie reflected Hiro's life; his struggles, his loss, his pain, his friendships, his ability to move on after a tragedy. He and Hiccup shared similar stories, similar experiences; Hiro could relate to Hiccup, and that was why he loved _How to Train Your Dragon 2_ so much, the nursebot concluded.

With these thoughts in mind, Baymax looked down at his patient, and nodded.

"Yes, it was."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Omg. Long oneshot is long. But I just had to point out the parallels in both movies, and I wanted to give a shout-out to the Hamada Bros Rules from the Big Hero 6 junior novelization! (Oh gosh, I hope you guys watched HTTYD2. If not, I'M SORRY FOR THE SPOILERS).

Thank you **Incarnate Firefly** for the (heartbreaking) request! :D I did my very best, I hope I didn't disappoint. ;A;

Wow, the previous oneshot really got a reaction out of all of you LOL. "WHAT DOES THIS MEAN?!" "TADASHI'S ALIVE?!" "WHAT HAPPENS NEXT YOU HAVE TO CONTINUE PLEASE." Will I continue it? Maybe. ;) (okay yeah I will LOL I'm not that mean).

THANK YOU ALL FOR EVERYTHING! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! :'D

**NOTE:** Requests still closed. I'm sorry!


	23. A Short Visit

**D**ifferent **A**ngles

**A Short Visit**

_She couldn't believe he turned into a monster over the short span of time she was gone._

* * *

><p>"You have a visitor," a police officer said. The prisoner, Robert Callaghan, looked up from the floor. "You have fifteen minutes. No more, no less." With that, the man left the room, and a woman with long, brown hair entered not too long after.<p>

Callaghan's face lit up, "Abigail…!"

"Hi, dad," she greeted. He noticed that she wasn't smiling, and looked like she was trying to avoid his gaze. In her hands were four rolled-up newspapers, which she threw on the floor when she got close enough to the cell. The papers landed right in front of the metal bars that separated her and her father. Confused by her actions, Callaghan got up from his seat and walked over to it, only to look away in shame when he read the article titles and saw the pictures.

**SFIT PROFESSOR FAKES DEATH**

**ROBERT CALLAGHAN SENTENCED TO A LIFETIME IN JAIL**

**BIG HERO 6 CAPTURE CRAZED MASKED MAN**

**NEW KREI TECH BUILDING LEFT IN RUINS**

**SFIT PROFESSOR POSSIBLE SUSPECT FOR STUDENT'S DEATH**

"So… you found out," he said as he lowered his head in humiliation.

"Of course I did. I would've eventually," she answered, shaking her head in disbelief as she read the titles over and over.

"I regret every single thing I've done during those events. My anger and sorrow made me lose my mind, believe me," he frowned. "I… I just wanted my daughter back."

"But did you have to do all of this?!" she yelled, her body trembling. "I read articles, I watched the news; I had to catch up on what I missed. And what did I learn? My _father_ stole a fourteen-year-old's invention, faked his own death, destroyed public property and killed off one of his own students. I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to believe it. Now I know why the nurses and doctors at the hospital wouldn't tell me anything about you."

"Krei sent you into that portal even when he knew it was malfunctioning. I lost you, and the grief was just too much for me to handle. I wanted you back-"

"So you decided to take revenge on him?" she asked. "If I had died in that portal… That's not what I would've wanted you to do. Did you think that would bring me back?"

Callaghan's eyes widened when she said that. She sounded just like Hiro Hamada.

"_Is this what Abigail would've wanted?"_

"_Abigail's not here! My daughter is gone!"_

"_Doing this won't bring her back. Trust me, I know."_

The only difference was that he was able to get his daughter back, while Hiro could never get his brother back. He snapped out of his thoughts when she spoke up again.

"I still really love you, dad. I really do. I'm just… disappointed." She hesitated before continuing, "But after what you did… I don't know if I can call you my father anymore."

Callaghan could've sworn he felt his heart break the moment those words escaped her lips.

"Abigail… please, don't…" he pleaded.

She turned around so that he wouldn't see the tears that began to form in her eyes. She took a deep breath, and made her way towards the door. She grabbed the doorknob and twisted it gently, then pulled it towards her.

"Abigail, come back," her father begged. She froze. "Please…"

She turned around one last time, and smiled sadly, "Goodbye, dad."

"Abigail," Callaghan called out, reaching his arms out. The metal bars did nothing but hold him back mercilessly. She took one step out the door, and he reached his arms out further, as if by doing so, he would be able to reach her. "Abigail, wait!" Another step, then another. She was out of the room, the door slowly closing behind her. "ABIGAIL!"

His voice resonated down the long hallway before getting cut off by the sound of the heavy door slamming shut. With a heavy heart, Abigail made her way down the corridor, wiping away her fallen tears.

In his cell, Callaghan fell to the floor and cried as much as he did when he lost his daughter in the portal, because he just lost her a second time.

And this time, he'll never be able to get her back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Oh, gosh. That ended up being more dramatic than I had intended LOL. Thank you for the request, **Purpalz Miner**! :D

Me: *posts oneshot* "**Requests are still closed!**"  
>Me: *wakes up next morning* *4 PM's and 3 reviews with requests* "..."<p>

I know my AN's are boring, but if you see anything in **bold**, please take the time to read it! It could be important! I have many requests to write, I can't take any more until they're all done! (I hope you guys see this). ;A; (But I'm still doing your requests even after I said requests are closed LOL). (Just please no more until I give the okay).

ANYWAYS, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING, AND FOR THE REVIEWS, FAVES AND FOLLOWS! YOU GUYS ARE THE SWEETEST! :D


	24. Dirty Little Secret

**D**ifferent **A**ngles

**Dirty Little Secret**

_Hiro never kept anything from him. Why was he being so secretive now?_

* * *

><p>It all started with Tadashi coming home a little earlier than usual.<p>

He was planning on scaring Hiro and Aunt Cass (because he's oh so mature), and so he quietly entered the house and tip-toed his way down the hall and to kitchen, where their familiar voices were coming from. Right when he was about to jump out and yell, he overheard his brother excitedly telling Aunt Cass about something Tadashi thought he'd never hear him talk about.

"Yeah, I really like her!"

"A girl?" Tadashi thought, all ideas of scaring them forgotten. He continued eaves-dropping.

"Oh, really?" Aunt Cass asked, laughing. The sound of water running and silverware clicking could be heard from where Tadashi was, leading him to conclude that she was washing the dishes. "How long has it been?"

"Three weeks, maybe. But it's just a crush," he chuckled. "I always thought that people having these kinds of crushes were weird, but now I understand why!"

She laughed, "I used to have crushes like that when I was about your age."

"It's a bit embarrassing, huh?" They laughed. The more they did, the more Tadashi frowned. No fair, why were they keeping him in the dark?

Tadashi stayed standing next to the door as he listened to Hiro talk nonstop about how amazing this mystery girl was.

"I know I keep talking about her, but I really, really do like her, Aunt Cass! She's strong, both physically and mentally, and she's smart and pretty and…!" Hiro trailed off, sighing dreamily.

"Aw, look at my little man, growing up and getting interested in girls," Aunt Cass teased. "It feels like it was just yesterday when you thought all girls had cooties."

"Hah, yeah," he paused. "Hey, Aunt Cass?"

"Hm?"

"Can you promise not to tell Tadashi about this?" Tadashi perked up upon hearing his name, his stomach dropping when he heard the rest of the sentence. "He'd make a _huge_ deal out of it. He'd think I'm childish for having such a silly crush."

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me."

With a sad puppy look on his face, Tadashi walked back up to the entrance, opened the front door and shut it loudly, tricking his sibling and his aunt into thinking he just arrived.

"I'm home," he called out, the thought of his brother not telling him anything about his recent crush still lingering in his mind. He forced himself to smile when Hiro came running in to greet him.

"Welcome back from nerd school, nerd!" Hiro exclaimed, grinning innocently.

He pulled his baseball hat off and placed it on his brother's head, faking his laugh. "Hey, bonehead."

* * *

><p>"Hiro… if you liked a girl… you'd tell me, right?"<p>

"Geez, Tadashi, what's all this about?"

The Hamada brothers were sitting in their shared room, Tadashi messing around with his computer, and Hiro tinkering with his bots. Hiro stopped screwing the bot's loose ends tight, and waved the screwdriver around in a circular motion.

"Quit worrying, big brother. Of course I'd tell you," Hiro replied, and went back to fixing up his invention.

Tadashi stayed silent for a little while, until finally deciding to ask, "Then why didn't you tell me about her?"

Hiro sat upright and let his little bot sit on his lap. "What're you talking about?"

"You _just_ said you'd tell me if you liked anyone. Who is she?" he inquired. "I promise I won't make a huge deal about it."

His baby brother lied back down, laughing, "Did you hit your head or something? I don't like anyone. And geez, I'm only fourteen; I'm a bit too young to be thinking about that kinda stuff, like you once told me before."

Tadashi sighed.

"_I know I keep talking about her, but I really, really do like her, Aunt Cass! She's strong, both physically and mentally, and she's smart and pretty and…!"_

"_Can you promise me not to tell Tadashi about this? He'll make a _huge_ deal out of it."_

"_He'd think I'm childish for having such a silly crush."_

The older one of the two got up from his bed and left the room without a word. Not too long after, the sound of an engine starting resounded from outside, as well as the sound of tires screeching and zooming off. It was undoubtedly Tadashi racing off on his moped late in the evening; something he usually did when he needed time to think, or get his mind off of something.

Hiro stared at the door long after Tadashi left.

"What was that all about?"

* * *

><p>The days went on, with Tadashi overhearing Hiro tell Aunt Cass more and more about this mysterious girl. He talked about her every chance he got (basically, whenever Tadashi wasn't in the room). Tadashi hated how his brother wouldn't tell him about her. Was he really as naggy and untrustworthy as Hiro made him sound like?<p>

After a painfully long day of school, Tadashi arrived home and walked up the stairs gloomily, as if a dark gray cloud hung above his head, drenching him with heavy rain. When he reached the door of their bedroom, he slowly reached for the doorknob, but froze when he heard a female voice on the other side.

"You ready for this?" _A girl…?_

"Ready as I'll ever be." _Hiro?!_

What the hell is this.

Why did it sound so suggestive.

From someone who's never had a girlfriend before, Tadashi assumed that this was what they called 'sexy talk'. But his brother was only fourteen.

Fourteen.

Oh, he was _definitely_ going to march right in there and scare that girl off, then give Hiro a two- no, _three_ hour lecture about all of this.

This whole thing upset him, since all of a sudden, Hiro decided to go catch himself a girlfriend without telling him about it. They never kept any secrets from each other either; this was the first time Hiro hadn't told him about something. And with this new girl around, Hiro would be spending most of his time with _her_ instead.

Out of all the things Tadashi was upset about, he was afraid of losing his little brother the most.

Tadashi swung the door open. "CAUGHT RED-HANDED!" he screamed, loud enough to startle his aunt, who was carefully decorating her freshly-baked pastries in the kitchen. Tadashi was expecting to find a girl in their room with his younger brother, but only found Hiro sitting on the floor in front of their television, holding a _PlayStation_ controller in his hands. Hiro had a terrified look on his face that got quickly replaced by a look of anger.

"Tadashi, what the heck?! _You gave me a heart attack_!" Hiro yelled, flailing his arms. His eyes widened suddenly. He turned to the screen, then right back at Tadashi, and blanched. "And wh-what are you doing home early?"

"Hiro, what are _you_…" he began, trailing off when he laid his eyes on the tv. On the screen was a picture of an Asian woman with hair buns on either side of her head. She wore traditional Chinese clothing of the colors blue and red, and she seemed to have won a fight, since she was doing a victory pose.

Tadashi fell to the floor in shame and embarrassment the second he read the words written on the screen, realization dawning on him.

**VICTORY!**

**CONTINUE?**

**[****YES****] [NO]**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hiro was in love with a fictional character (yes, that was Chun Li from Street Fighter LOL). But aren't we all? (COUGH Tadashi Hamada COUGH). Thank you for the wonderful request, **Tissue Monster**! :D

My Internet died last night, that's why I didn't post anything. I just got it back, which explains why I updated so late during the day. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I hope it makes up for the wait! :)

THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING! I LOVE YOU GUYS! :D


	25. Like Father, Like Son

**D**ifferent **A**ngles

**Like Father, Like Son**

_His dad was a real-life superhero, just like him._

* * *

><p>After a good long hug (and a passionate conversation about recycling underwear by wearing them front and back, then inside out, then front and back again), Fred went on to admire the newspaper cut-outs and the red, blue and yellow superhero costumes that adorned the walls in his father's secret room located behind their famous family portrait.<p>

"So, _this_ is why you always disappear…" Fred said in awe. The papers were articles and pictures of his father in the old days, when he was once a superhero. Stan Lee was obviously retired now, but he loved to be reminded of what he used to be capable of doing, and of the good he had done in the past, which explained why he hadn't thrown those newspapers away.

Fred read a little printed paragraph, then turned to his father in shock, "Hold on. That superhero on the news a few years back; the one who stopped the train from falling and crashing when someone blew up the tracks… That was _you_?"

Stan Lee nodded, "That was me."

"Dad, that's _awesome_!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. "All this time, I had a _superhero_ as my _father_!" His eyes sparkled in amazement as he observed each picture. "I wish you'd told me sooner."

"I couldn't, son," Stan Lee replied. "I couldn't let you or your mother know about my double life. You should know exactly why. You've read my comics, haven't you?"

The famous_ Spiderman_ quote came into mind.

"With great power comes great responsibility," the two said in unison.

"And every superhero has a supervillain," Stan Lee continued. "I didn't want to put any of you in danger. Trust me; you don't know how painful it is to lose someone you really care about."

"Actually…" Fred frowned. "I do."

"You do?" Stan Lee asked, and this made him realize how much he had neglected his son in the past because of his work and superhero duties.

He nodded, "You probably remember him. Tadashi Hamada?"

"Ah, right," he answered. "I've heard. I'm very sorry, Fred."

"It wasn't your fault, and I know I didn't lose him in battle like you probably did, but I know just how much it hurts."

"Exactly. I don't want you to have to go through that pain again."

Fred placed a hand on his father's shoulder, "Come on, dad. You gotta stop doubting me! I'm a hero now, so there isn't anything to worry about. I can take care of myself. And if anything were to happen to you or mom, just count on me to save you guys."

Stan Lee laughed, "Growing up to be just like your old man, huh, son?"

"Of course! That reminds me, you gotta check out _my_ costume!" Fred zoomed out of the room, only to return minutes later with his blue Kaiju costume. "Not only does this suit look sick, but I can also jump super high and breathe fire!" he exclaimed. "I don't temporarily turn into a lizard like I've always wanted to, but this- this is pretty close!"

Stan Lee admired the outfit, noting how much science and technology had evolved over the years. "This is spectacular!"

"I know!" Fred exclaimed, jumping up and down like a little kid.

They continued chatting excitedly about the smallest details on the costume ("Ah, this is such a nice shade of blue." "Doesn't it bring out my eyes?" "We can't see your eyes because of your mask, son." "…Right.").

"So, dad, tell me," Fred began. "Why'd you decide to become a superhero?"

"I wanted to bring my comic books to life," Stan Lee explained. "Back in my days, in my old hometown, there were a lot of crimes that were committed every day. The city needed a hero, so I became that hero. I became the hero the city needed, not the one it deserved."

"That's a quote from your rival company."

"And how would you know that?"

"Touché."

They laughed.

All of a sudden, Fred's phone went off, its ringtone being the _Spiderman_ theme song.

After telling his dad to give him a minute, he walked away and picked up his cellphone, "Yeah? Oh, hey, dude. Mhm. Alright, got it." He hung up, and turned to his dad. "There's something going on down south. I've got people to save! I'll be back soon!"

"I'll be right here," his father smiled. "Go get them, son."

After Fred gave his father a nod and threw on his supersuit, he sprinted out the door and ran down the long, empty hallways of their home. Stan Lee stood in the secret room, looking up proudly at a particular article on the wall.

**BIG HERO 6 SAVE THE DAY**

He couldn't be happier that Fred grew up to be a superhero, just like him.

"That's my boy."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Not gonna lie, I'm actually pretty happy with how this turned out LOL. I have **Katnisseverdeen13** to thank for the request! :D That "I became the hero the city needed, not the one it deserved" quote is from Batman, in case you didn't know! :)

Headcanon: Fred cheated on _Marvel_ at one point and went on to read a few _DC Comics_.

I'm seriously gonna miss getting reviews and PM's from all of you once this oneshot challenge collection is complete. ;A; 35 oneshots to go before I pull the blackout curtains down.

(heheheh)

Thank you thank you thank you for everything guys! See you tomorrow! :D


	26. Laser Vision, Flight And Kryptonite

**D**ifferent **A**ngles

**Laser Vision, Flight And Kryptonite**

_And he thought the 71st test would be a success._

* * *

><p>"LASER VISION!"<p>

"No."

"YOU SHOULD MAKE HIM FLY! I'LL HELP YOU BUILD THE WINGS."

"No, Fred."

"OH OH OH, EVERY HERO HAS A SIDEKICK, RIGHT?"

"Baymax is a nursebot."

"HIS WEAKNESS SHOULD BE KRYPTONITE!"

"This isn't a _Superman_ robot, Fred. And isn't he a _DC_ hero? What're you doing, betraying _Marvel_?"

"It was a phase."

Tadashi facepalmed as Fred continued spouting out nonsense about superpowers, strengths and weaknesses. He even pulled out a series of comic books from his backpack to prove his points.

"And _that_ is why I think you should give him colorful tights," Fred finished proudly, stuffing an old comic book in his backpack. Tadashi took his baseball hat off and ran his fingers through his hair.

This was _not_ the response he was expecting.

He thought that Fred would have some great ideas and suggestions to give him, but after hearing a passionate speech about comic book heroes and the like, Tadashi could practically feel the regret of not asking Wasabi or Honey Lemon creeping up to him.

"How about you get to know Baymax a little more before you give me any more ideas?" Tadashi suggested.

Fred shrugged, "I don't see why not."

The two entered his study lab, and Tadashi apologized for the mess once they did.

"So… where _is_ this Baymax dude?" Fred asked, looking around the little room.

"Well, I'm not sure if he's gonna work properly this time around, but we could try," Tadashi said, grabbing the roll of duct tape that rested on his desk. He unrolled it quickly, and it made a ripping sound, giving his friend a good idea of how sticky it was. "Alright, this is gonna hurt a bit."

Fred scoffed, "Psh, nothing I can't handle." He held out his left arm. "Anything for science. Bring it on."

Tadashi duct taped his friend's forearm, and despite Fred's declaration of strength and bravery, he let out an "Ow!" before holding his braised arm. He could've sworn he heard GoGo say, "Woman up," and this alone made him suck his tears up.

His cry of pain triggered a little beeping sound, and a white robot inflated and stepped out of a little red case. The marshmallow-like bot walked over to the two and made a little wave.

"Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. I was alerted to the need when you said, 'ow'," he said. Fred just stared at him with his mouth wide open, as well as Tadashi.

Tadashi hastily and excitedly picked up the director's cut that was lying on the floor, "This is Tadashi Hamada-"

"AND FRED LEE!" Fred screamed as he jumped into the shot and wrapped an arm around his best friend's shoulders.

"-and this is the seventy-first test of my robotics project!" Tadashi put the director's cut down and smiled up at his creation. "What're you gonna do next, buddy?"

"On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?" Baymax asked as ten little faces appeared on his belly. Tadashi jumped up and down excitedly like a little kid.

"OH MAN, SO MUCH PRESSURE. UH, THREE, I GUESS?" Fred answered, holding out his injured arm.

Baymax nodded, "I will now scan you," he said. After a quick scan, the robot concluded, "You appear to have an epidermal abrasion on your left forearm. I suggest an anti-bacterial spray." He pointed up one of his pudgy fingers and carefully took Fred's arm. His finger hovered slightly over his patient's arm, ready to heal the affected area. Tadashi watched his creation proudly. He did it!

…Or not quite.

Instead of a watery spray, sticky red liquid escaped from his finger and dripped onto Fred's arm.

The blond retreated his arm, "Dude, what is this?!" Upon closer inspection, Fred's eyes widened, and he let out a terrified screech. "HOLY MOTHER OF MEGAZON, IS THIS BLOOD?!"

"Baymax, that's the liquid medicine! Not the anti-bacterial spray!" Tadashi said, flailing his arms.

"I apologize," Baymax said. He turned to Fred with his arms spread out, "Hugs often cheer up patients when they are unhappy." He slowly approached him, but the more he did, the more Fred backed up.

"Uh, it's okay, dude. I'm good," he said, putting his arms up in defense. "Tadashi, your robot's kinda creeping me out."

"I must've messed up somewhere in the coding," Tadashi slapped his forehead.

The sound of the slap caught Baymax's attention. He turned around and quickly scanned Tadashi, "You appear to be under stress. Would you like a hug as well?" He changed his course and started walking over to Tadashi now.

"What?! No, no, no! What are you doing?!" Tadashi cried, backing up. He tripped over a pile of textbooks and fell over with a loud _thud!_ "Ow!"

Baymax stopped right in front of him, and let his arms fall back to his sides. The ten little faces from earlier appeared once again on his belly, "On a scale of one to ten, how would you-"

"Thanks, Tadashi!" Fred called out. All of a sudden, he tripped over a little tool box and went crashing to the floor as well. "Hey- Ow!"

"On a scale-" Baymax began, turning around to walk over to Fred once more. This was a good thing for Tadashi, but definitely not for Fred.

"Ah! No! Tadashi, a little help here?!" Fred screamed, panicking.

"Baymax, ow!" Tadashi ordered, and the robot immediately obeyed.

"Phew," Fred wiped the sweat off his forehead with his sleeve. His head shot up, "Oh, I just got it! 'Ow' is his key ph-"

Baymax made a U-turn and started walking over to him again, "I heard a sound of distress."

"Good job, Fred," Tadashi clapped slowly.

"Hah, whoops," Fred rubbed the back of his neck.

Cue the ten faces, "On a scale of one to ten, how would you-"

"I'm satisfied with my care!" Tadashi suddenly exclaimed.

"-rate your pain..." Baymax's voice deepened as the sentence went on. His head lowered, his eyes shut and his body fell to the floor, immobile.

"Huh? That's not right," Tadashi noted, raising an eyebrow. He approached his robot, "He's supposed to walk over to his case to re-charge. This is low-battery mode." Tadashi poked him, "Hey, Baymax? Buddy, you okay?"

All of a sudden, the robot's head shot up, "P-p-personal Baymax. I was alerted to- to- when- ow. I am- healthcare," Baymax said before collapsing once more, and deflating.

"Well, that didn't go as I'd hoped," Tadashi said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah, I can see that," Fred said, grimacing at the remaining red liquid on his arm.

"Good thing he doesn't have laser vision."

"Yeah, we'd be fried. Forget I ever suggested that."

"I will."

"…I still think you should make him fly though."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Oh gosh what even happened here LOL. Thank you for the request, **Guest** and **bukalay**! :D

AH OMG NEW READERS. HI. THANK YOU FOR READING. I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE ALL ENJOYING THIS SO FAR. ;w; AND OF COURSE, THANK YOU TO MY LOYAL READERS, THOSE OF YOU WHO'VE BEEN THERE WHETHER FROM THE START OR HALFWAY THROUGH, I REALLY LOVE AND APPRECIATE ALL OF YOU! ;w;


	27. Simple Road Laws

**D**ifferent **A**ngles

**Simple Road Laws**

_There was a reason why he stopped at that red light, and turned his blinker on during the car chase_.

* * *

><p>"GOGO, SLOW DOWN!" Wasabi screamed like a little girl when she made a sharp turn. No way would she slow down. Flooring the accelerator helped them arrive to their destination faster, and she absolutely loved speed. The rush of adrenaline, the excitement; the heart-pumping sensation was indescribable. "YOU'RE GONNA SCRATCH MY CAR!"<p>

She shrugged, "This isn't mine, so I don't really care for that." She made another quick turn, startling Wasabi and making him shriek once more. He covered his eyes while he did, and prayed that both of them would survive this car ride. When he opened his eyes, he nearly got a heart attack.

"RED LIGHT!" he yelled, making GoGo flinch and slam on the breaks. The car halted to a stop, giving both riders whiplash. He whimpered, "I shouldn't have let _you_ drive…"

"Honey's got some work to catch on, Fred's busy cheering for some team, Hiro obviously doesn't have a license yet, and you broke your leg. It was either me or the road, and I doubt you'd wanna walk all the way to school on crutches to grab just one thing," she said monotonously as she floored the pedal when the light turned green again.

"I TOLD YOU TO SLOW DOWN! PROFESSOR CALLAGHAN ISN'T AFTER US ANYMORE, OKAY?!" he screamed in her ear.

"Hey, why'd you even stop at that red light anyway?!" GoGo shouted back. "And why'd you turn your blinker on?! He almost caught up to us because of you!"

"Car chase or not, it's the law!" he countered.

"We were in a near-death situation; besides _you_, who'd care about road laws?!"

"Tadashi and Hiro."

She bit her lip, and winced at the mention of their late best friend. Both boys' parents died in a car crash; _they_ would care.

GoGo blew a ubble and popped it, "I'm not talking about them." She roughly swung the wheel around, making an illegal U-turn, much to Wasabi's dismay, upon realizing she took a wrong turn. The San Fransokyo Institute of Technology was still not in view, scaring Wasabi even more. With this adrenaline junkie behind the wheel, he desperately wanted to get out. "But I know for sure that they would've disobeyed it just that one time if they found themselves in a similar situation. Actually, how many times has Tadashi gotten a ticket for driving his moped recklessly to save Hiro from bot fights? Exactly, Wasabi, leave it to you, and only you, to drive safe even in the worst situations."

"But…" he lowered his head. He whispered, "I have to."

Straight-faced, she blew some loose strands of hair out of her face and turned to him, "Your driving has to be as perfect as your tool system, or what?"

He sighed, and she noticed that the atmosphere suddenly became tense. She had a bad feeling about this; she probably shouldn't have asked.

"I got my family into a car crash when I first started driving."

GoGo's eyes widened, and her foot slowly lifted itself up from the accelerator.

"My mom broke her arm. My dad still has the scar on his back. My little sister cried all night long because of how much she was hurting," he shook his head, closing his eyes as he recalled her screams. "I didn't want history to repeat itself. _That's_ why I drove so safely during the car chase. _That's_ why my driving now has to be flawless. _That's_ why I always complain about your driving. Now you know."

"…I see," was all GoGo said, stopping the car when the red light shone, and gripping the wheel tightly. "Sorry for yelling at you. I didn't know."

"It's all right."

"It was nice hearing that, though. Shows how much you care about all of us."

"Yeah."

The light turned green, and when she stepped on the accelerator, Wasabi smiled because GoGo didn't floor it like she normally would.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** A little dark-ish backstory on why Wasabi drove so carefully during the car chase. Originally, it was a family member that got into a car crash and scarred him, but then this happened idk. Was this too dark? Would you prefer the family member one? Please let me know! (I could maybe make an alternate ending?)

Thank you for the request,** Katnisseverdeen13**! :D A few changes in the order of oneshots have been made! See below!

**Upcoming Oneshots…**

Oneshot 28: Hiro and Tadashi, as requested by **bukalay**.

Oneshot 29: Wasabi and Tadashi, as requested by **Silverstream**.

Oneshot 30: Hiro and Tadashi, by myself. :)

Oneshot 31: Continuation of "It's You"! Team and Tadashi, as requested by all of you LOL.

Oneshot 32: Hiro and Honey Lemon (and Tadashi), as requested by **ValandMarcelle**.

Oneshot 33: Hiro, Aunt Cass and Tadashi, as requested by **Goddess of Awesomeness**.

Oneshot 34: Wasabi (and Tadashi), as requested by **Miss Emma R of C**.

Oneshot 35: Hiro and GoGo (and Tadashi), as requested by **pennylessloafers**.

Oneshot 36: Wasabi (and Tadashi) (might be turned into a Team and Tadashi), as requested by **OmairaAndCairistoniaTheSisters**.

Oneshot 37: Hiro and Aunt Cass (and Tadashi), as requested by **snowflake1814**. (HOW DARE YOU I'M CRYING).

Oneshot 38: Team (and Tadashi), as requested by **Monsterhighcleoaddict**.

Oneshot 39: Hiro and Tadashi, as requested by **tadashiisnotdead**.

Oneshot 40: Hiro, Aunt Cass and Tadashi, by myself. :)

Oneshot 41: Honey Lemon and Tadashi, as requested by **Effervescent Dreamer**.

Oneshot 42: Hiro and Baymax (and Tadashi), as requested by **TiffyJiffy**. (I re-read your review; I hope this is as close to the end as you wanted!)

Oneshot 43: Hiro, Aunt Cass and Tadashi, as requested by **PhoenixWillowsRox88**.

Oneshot 44: Hiro and Tadashi, as requested by **PhoenixWillowsRox88**.

Oneshot 45: Hiro, GoGo and Honey Lemon (and Tadashi), as requested by **PhoenixWillowsRox88**.

Oneshot 46: Team (and Tadashi), as requested by **PhoenixWillowsRox88**.

Oneshot 47: Team, Aunt Cass and Tadashi, as requested by **PhoenixWillowsRox88**.

Oneshot 48: Hiro and Baymax (and Tadashi), by myself. :)

**SINCE ALL THE REQUESTS ALREADY GO UP TO 48, I WILL BE ACCEPTING ONLY ****5**** MORE REQUESTS. FIRST COME, FIRST SERVE! AND WHEN YOU MAKE A REQUEST, PLEASE REMEMBER TO MAKE IT SO THAT I COULD EASILY PUT TADASHI IN IT!**

WORDS CAN'T EVEN DESCRIBE HOW THANKFUL I AM. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING, REVIEWING, FAVING, FOLLOWING; EVERYTHING. I LOVE YOU ALL. I KNOW I KEEP SAYING THE EXACT SAME THING AFTER EVERY ONESHOT, BUT I REALLY AM GRATEFUL FOR ALL OF YOU. :'D

Please kindly leave a review! Help me reach **300**! :)


	28. Walking Nightmares

**D**ifferent **A**ngles

**Walking Nightmares**

_It was that one day of the year._

* * *

><p>It was a peaceful morning in the city of San Fransokyo, and Aunt Cass had just woken up from a good nine-hour sleep. She stretched her arms and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, all while contemplating whether to make more donuts or more muffins for the café.<p>

"Donuts. Definitely," she said to herself. She got out of bed and made her way to the door, but froze in her tracks when her eyes landed on the calendar hanging on the wall. Today's date was circled with a fat, red marker.

_Oh no._

Aunt Cass prepared herself for the upcoming storm she and the café's customers would soon be experiencing.

It was the second Saturday of July.

Or, in other words, that one day of the year where Hiro and Tadashi pull pranks mercilessly.

Her two nephews, for some reason she would never know, had a knack for pranking people. Hiro had always been the troublemaker between the two, so she wasn't surprised at all, but _Tadashi_? Apparently, beneath that calm and collected exterior, he was just as mischievous as his little brother.

Cass turned her head to look at the time. **7:03am**.

She gingerly opened her bedroom door and took a peak, sighing in relief when she didn't see any booby-traps. "Okay, they must still be asleep," she said to herself.

She took one step out the door, and to her doom.

A bucket of ice cold water fell on her head, soaking her to the bone. She let out a shriek, which was soon followed by the sound of distant laughter and a high-five.

"YOU KNUCKLEHEADS, WHEN I CATCH YOU TWO-" She wasn't able to finish her sentence when Mochi came flying at her at full speed and smashed into her, causing her to fall to the floor with the cat on her stomach. She noticed little rockets on four of his little paws, groaning in annoyance in contrast to the Hamada brothers' cries of victory.

"Ugh, I'm too old for this," she grumbled.

Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><em><strong>BEEP!<strong>_

The first customer of the day shrieked and made a series of awkward gestures when they opened the door to the Lucky Cat Café. An airhorn was taped to the wall, so that when the door would open, it would hit it and startle the customer with a loud screeching sound.

"IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE?!" the man yelled angrily.

Cass ran into the room and approached him with a panicked expression on her face, "I'm so sorry, sir! I meant to take that down!"

Taking the blame was the absolute worst.

After a good long ten-minute scolding about the whole thing, the man finally stopped and left the café, slamming the door behind him.

The sound of hysterical laughter filled the room, angering Cass. She ripped the taped airhorn off of the wall and threw it in the garbage with much force.

"YOU BOYS COST ME MY FIRST CUSTOMER OF THE DAY!" she screamed, her hands on her hips.

"You don't need a jerk who can't take a joke in your café," Hiro said simply, smirking.

Cass walked out of the room cursing loudly (that is, if "son of a butt" and "mother of Mochi" counted as swearing), and Tadashi covered Hiro's ears with his hands to prevent his little brother from hearing the inappropriate words coming out of their aunt's mouth.

* * *

><p>"Here's your donut and your coffee, sir," Aunt Cass said as she placed the two items on her customer's table.<p>

"Thank you very much," he said, picking up the chocolate-dipped, custard-filled donut from his plate. "Your food is the reason why I even bother to get up in the morning, you know that?"

She laughed, "That's so nice of you to say."

He laughed as well, then took a huge bite out of his treat. However, the moment it entered his mouth, he grimaced and spat it right out. Aunt Cass watched in horror as he scooped out a spoonful of 'custard' from the donut and took a little lick.

"Mayonnaise?" he asked in confusion. He looked up at her, eyebrows furrowed, "That's real nice."

"Oh, my goodness! I'll get you a new one right away! On the house!" Cass exclaimed in a panic, rushing to the front of the café. She took out a dozen of custard-filled donuts to inspect them, and each one had mayonnaise in them as well. "But how…?"

"Helping you out at the café really paid off, don't you think?" the person behind her said in a mocking tone. She whipped her head around and glared daggers at her nephew.

"Where. Are. The ones _I_ made?" she asked in an 'angry GoGo' fashion (basically, she looked absolutely terrifying).

_Burp_.

"Oh hey, Aunt Cass," Hiro said as he entered the room, rubbing stomach in satisfaction. "You make the best donuts."

Her eye twitched, "What else did you two _do_?"

"Nothing else," Hiro and Tadashi said at the same time, smiling innocently. She eyed them suspiciously before turning away to keep an eye out on the café. A customer got up from their seat and pushed their chair back, giving Cass a full view of said chair.

She raised an eyebrow and said out loud, "Wait a second. My chairs don't have brown circles on the seating…?"

The second she said those words, the sound of quick footsteps and stifled laughter resounded from behind her. She turned in time to see her two nephews running up the stairs as fast as they could.

"Oh, great," she groaned, massaging her temples.

The rest of the day, Aunt Cass watched all of her customers fall victim to her nephews' chair prank, leaving at the end of their meal with a brown icing stain on their pants.

* * *

><p>It was seven in the evening, and after a long day of complaints and unsatisfied customers, Cass locked the entrance doors and put the <strong>CLOSED<strong> sign up.

Before she left the café room, she took a glance at her **TIPS** jar, and frowned.

Empty.

* * *

><p>There was only one thing she liked about the Hamada Bros Prank Day.<p>

She stared at the once empty **TIPS** jar before her in surprise. There were bills of fives, tens, and even a few twenties in it.

On a post-it stuck to it read the words:

**We love you, Aunt Cass! :D**

**Hiro and Tadashi**

She smiled.

At the end of the day, they always rewarded her with something for going through all their pranks.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Early update because my 10am class got cancelled LOL. Thank you for the request, **bukalay**! :D

OMFG, THE MOMENT I OPENED UP REQUESTS, I RECEIVED 14 REVIEWS AND 3 PM'S (and a partridge in a pear tree). LOL you guys are adorable. ;w;

**I SAID THE FIRST FIVE REQUESTS WOULD MAKE IT, SO HERE THEY ARE…**

Oneshot 49: Fred and Tadashi, as requested by **bukalay**.

Oneshot 50: GoGo and Tadashi, as requested by **Awesome Stories May Occur, Guest and Sarah**.(All three of you requested a GoGo and Tadashi, so might as well dedicate it to all of you! I'll be using Sarah's shopping centre idea!)

Oneshot 51: "That Darn Cat" continuation with Aunt Cass and Mochi (and Tadashi), as requested by **Apocryphal Reality**.

Oneshot 52: Hiro and Baymax (and Tadashi), as requested by **Storm Arashi**.

Oneshot 53: Hiro and Baymax (and Tadashi), as requested by **PhoenixWillowsRox88**.

To **Fudge**, I don't write AU's! I'm sorry! D: But I'm actually writing an AU that I'll be posting in the extra (to break everyone's hearts cause I'm a big fat meanie). But it's a different take on the movie; so if I were to make an AU, it has to be pretty close to the canonverse! Sorry!

**IMPORTANT: I feel bad for those of you who didn't make it in time to give me your requests (and you all probably know how much I hate refusing requests), so I have an idea. How about by the end of this collection, I make an extra, a drabble dump of sorts, and write down the rest of the requests? It'll be my gift to all of you for your reviews, faves, follows; support in general. :)**

**THIS MEANS REQUESTS ARE STILL OPENED! **(Oh gosh, the extra's gonna be like 10k words LOL).

THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING! :D

**NOTE:** "It's You" is the name of the oneshot where Honey Lemon visits Tadashi's grave. There _will_ be a continuation! :) Just wanted to clear that up!


	29. Out Of Place

**D**ifferent **A**ngles

**Out of Place**

_He could spot at least three things that were out of place._

* * *

><p>"I think I'm gonna cry."<p>

"My study lab isn't even messy."

GoGo was borrowing a tool Wasabi needed, and since she still needed it to fix her bike, Wasabi asked Tadashi if he could borrow one from him. Tadashi, of course, said yes, and led his friend to his lab to hand it to him. But when Wasabi took one step into the room, he frowned at the so-called "mess".

"Your tools aren't in order!" Wasabi nagged as Tadashi opened up his toolbox.

"Uh, is it supposed to be?" Tadashi asked as he searched for the tool his best friend needed.

"Of course! Everything has a system! Everything _needs_ a system!" Wasabi exclaimed, taking the toolbox from Tadashi's hands and sitting on the floor. He dumped its contents out and started playing Tetris with them in the toolbox.

When he was done, he admired his handiwork, "Perfect."

Tadashi crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow, "You do realize you placed the tool you needed at the very bottom, right? You're gonna have to do it all over again."

Realization washed over Wasabi, but after some thought, he replied, "It's always better the second time."

"Right," Tadashi said. "Look, I'll take care of the toolbox and everything, you should probably work on your pro-"

He was cut off by an overly-dramatic gasp.

Wasabi got up from his seat on the floor and made his way towards Tadashi's desk. He reached out for the picture of Tadashi and his little brother resting on it. "This picture is slightly more angled to the left," Wasabi stated in a somewhat high-pitched voice, straightening the frame.

"Wasabi, you're getting a _little_ too worked up over all of this," Tadashi said as he dug through his toolbox for the tool his friend was looking for. When he did, he held it out, "Here, take it, and go work on your-"

Tadashi's face fell as Wasabi exclaimed once more, "And these papers!" Wasabi skimmed through them, his eyes widening in horror at certain words on the paper. "You're mixing _English_ with _Math_? They're nothing alike! And why do the pages go 1, 2, 3, _7, 4, 5, 6, 8, 10, 9_?!"

"I meant to organize those; I've just been pretty busy lately," he answered, eyeing the red case in the corner of the room.

"Why is _Chemistry_ with _Psychology_? This is causing me both physical and emotional pain," Wasabi said, wiping away a tear that managed to escape his eye.

"Neurons and neutrons look similar? I mean, they're just one letter away from each other, right?" Tadashi smiled sheepishly, while Wasabi looked unamused.

"The order of the numbers are correct, but the first three pages are Chemistry, then the four and five are Psychology, and so and so," he said, observing the pages. "How are you able to study like this?"

"If it makes you feel any better, I type my notes down after each class on my computer, and _yes_, I have folders for each of them."

"Just because they're typed down on the computer doesn't mean your papers shouldn't be in order. What if your computer crashes one day and not even you can fix it?"

"I'll find a way to fix it. And mind you, I have backup on my computer."

"What if you get hacked?"

"I'm sure anyone would love to hack a nerd's computer. I hope they use my notes on cortisol levels and compare and contrast essays wisely."

Wasabi started making five piles of paper on the floor in order to organize his friend's mess. Despite Tadashi's protests, he continued, lost in his own world of fantasy. Organizing things and making sure they were all perfectly placed and in perfect condition always calmed his mind.

When he was done, Tadashi thanked and attempted to push him out the door, when he caught sight of yet another thing out of place.

"Your textbooks are all over the place!" Wasabi exclaimed, and Tadashi pinched the bridge of his nose.

So this is how Hiro feels whenever he complained…

"Your Psychology book is upside-down, your Physics textbook is lying face down, your Mechanic textbook is standing on top of it; _this is a nightmare_!" Wasabi screamed, looking as though he'd pull his dreadlocks out. "M is before P, A before E, and C before H!"

He grabbed every book he was able to get his hands on and placed them on top of the desk before him. Wasabi froze when he saw all the items scattered across it.

"Do you even realize how _slanted_ your pencils are?"

Tadashi facepalmed.

In the end, Wasabi left the room, satisfied with his work, the reason why he entered Tadashi's lab in the first place long forgotten.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I've gotta say, writing this made me realize just how much I'm like Wasabi LOL. Being a perfectionist is the absolute worst, trust me. Thank you for the request, **Silverstream**! :D Oh, and shout-out to **PhoenixWillowsRox88** for being the 300th reviewer! :D

In case some of you haven't seen it…

**IMPORTANT: I feel bad for those of you who didn't make it in time to give me your requests (and you all probably know how much I hate refusing requests), so I have an idea. How about by the end of this collection, I make an extra, a drabble dump of sorts, and write down the rest of the requests? It'll be my gift to all of you for your reviews, faves, follows; support in general. :)**

**Also**, the continuation of "**It's You**" (the one where Honey visits Tadashi's grave and he shows up in the end) is in the making, but it's actually really hard to write omg. Do any of you have any ideas on how it should go? Please let me know!

Requests still open! :)

AND THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH OMFG YOU GUYS ARE KILLING ME I NEVER EXPECTED TO GET THIS MANY REVIEWS, FAVES AND FOLLOWS THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU. :'D


	30. Paper Planes

**D**ifferent **A**ngles

**Paper Planes**

_They were both lying sick in bed with sore throats, but they still wanted to talk to each other._

* * *

><p>"I told you not to play out in that rain," Tadashi scolded, then proceeded to blow his nose. "You infected me and now we're both sick."<p>

Hiro sneezed. "I said I was sorry!"

"This might not matter to you, but in my college, if you miss but one day of classes, you've-" Tadashi stopped mid-sentence due to a cough attack. When he was all right again, he continued, "-fallen way behind. I'm most likely gonna miss _three_ days because you didn't listen to me and I'm gonna lose so much sleep because of it."

"Okay, okay, I get it! Stop nagging me already! Oh and PS, you sound like an old man because of your sore throat."

"And you sound like you actually reached puberty."

"…Not cool."

Hiro and Tadashi were both lying in their respective beds, each surrounded by piles of used tissues and tissue boxes, and wrapped in an abundance of thick blankets. They both came down with a cold because of the younger one between the two, and the eldest couldn't be more annoyed.

"Tadashi, I said I was sorry," Hiro frowned. Tadashi saw the shadow of his little brother sit up through their Japanese folding screen.

"Stop talking, your throat's gonna get worse," Tadashi said, turning his body around so that his back would be facing his sibling. Hiro threw his head back onto his pillow, and frowned, feeling bad for infecting his brother.

"Tadashi-"

"What did I _just_ say?"

Hiro groaned, not wanting to disobey his brother again in fear of angering him even, and just frowned at the ceiling. Tadashi didn't have to get so worked up over all of this. They were going to have to spend the whole day together in their room, and the last thing Hiro wanted was to spend it in silence. He _would_ go play games on his computer, but when Aunt Cass caught him doing so yesterday, she scolded him and pushed him back to bed. He most definitely didn't want another scolding.

Neither of them talked for the next ten minutes, and Hiro immediately grew bored. He wanted to talk to his big brother, but he couldn't do so without being told to stop talking.

"Stupid sore throat," he coughed, turning over to the right.

Now facing his side table, Hiro noticed a pile of loose leaf papers resting on top of it. His face brightened as an idea popped into his head. He grabbed a piece of paper as well as a pencil from his drawer, and started scribbling all over it.

If his brother wouldn't let him utter a single word, then he'd just have to reach him by another means of communication.

When he was done writing down his message, he folded it into a paper plane and sent it flying across the room.

In the other side of the bedroom, Tadashi was staring up at the ceiling with a bored expression on his face, until he noticed something fly over the folding screen.

"A paper plane?" he asked, throat thick and painfully itchy, and watched as the object landed perfectly in front of him. He noticed a bit of writing on it. "Hiro," he thought, rolling his eyes. He unfolded the paper in order to read what was written on it.

**Are you still mad? D:**

Grabbing a pencil of his own, Tadashi scribbled down his answer in neat handwriting (unlike his brother's), and re-folded it. He closed an eye and stuck a tongue out, concentrating on his target, and sent the paper plane flying over the folding screen. He was able to see its shadow, and he grinned when it landed where he wanted it to.

Hiro picked up the paper with a big smile on his face, unfolded it and scanned it.

_Really, Hiro? Paper planes?_

After writing down his reply, Hiro sent it flying once more, but this time, it hit the wall and went crashing to the floor. He stared at it for a good five seconds before realizing what happened.

"_Ugh_," he grumbled as he took another piece of paper from the pile. He wrote down the exact same thing he wrote on the previous paper, and then threw it, where it landed on the floor next to his brother's bed. "Close enough."

Tadashi reached for the paper airplane and read what was written inside.

**You said talking would make my throat worse but I wanna talk to you so yeah.**

**Hi.**

…**Are you still mad?**

He jolted down his response and with one swift movement, sent it soaring through the air. It hit the wall right over Hiro's head and landed on the boy's untamed hair. Hiro took it and read what was written inside.

_Not anymore. Staying in bed all day actually feels great._

_But you do realize how chaotic everything's gonna be for me when I get back, right? I'll get you back for this._

**Yeah, yeah. Just try :P**

**Dashi, I'm bored. Let's watch a movie. How to Train Your Dragon 2?**

_If you think for one second that I'm gonna get up to put it in the DVD player, you're dead wrong._

**Fine.**

**Street Fighter IV?**

_You just wanna see your beloved Chun Li._

**A "no" would've sufficed.**

**Well anyways, dude once we're all right again we should pull pranks on your friends. Aunt Cass already went through the whole second Saturday of July thing over the summer, bring me back to your nerd lab and let's drive them all insane :D**

_Oh I am so down._

_Did you know Wasabi cleaned my study lab last week? That guy's a little too much of a perfectionist, I swear. He organized each one of my papers and tools and pencils. Yeah I don't even know. I'd love to get him back for it, even though I am pretty grateful. I just don't like it when people touch my stuff._

_**OH we can mess up his tool system!**_

_YES._

**What else can we do? What about GoGo?**

_She's short. I always see her on her tippy-toes or on a pile of books. I say we place all of her stuff on a tall shelf. It'll make a huge blow on her dignity._

**Oh oh oh we should steal Fred's underpants and at the right time, make it fall on him! Maybe this way, he'll finally realize how gross his recycling underwear thing is :O**

_Then we should mix Honey's chemicals._

**That's so mean, man.**

**Let's do it.**

_Why's the plane all ripped up? HEY- I HEARD THAT. What'd you do to Mochi?!_

**I HATE THAT DARN CAT. WHY'D YOU HAVE TO BRING HIM HOME? I SWEAR HE WANTS TO CLAW MY EYES OUT.**

_Are you still jealous of that cat? Geez, Hiro, it's already been like three months._

**I'M NOT JEALOUS.**

_Right._

_Apologize to him immediately._

**It'a cat.**

_Hiro._

**Fine, mom.**

_Do not._

_I'm still offended over that whole Mother's Day thing._

**I was six. But I do still think of you as my mom.**

**There, I said sorry to that stupid hairy baby. Happy?**

_Very._

_Hey, you know, Mochi seems to like GoGo a lot for some reason. He always rubs against her leg whenever she comes by._

**He likes Aunt Cass the most though x)**

_SERIOUSLY. Mochi's there wherever she is._

_Oh, send Aunt Cass a paper plane. I need more marshmallows for my sore throat._

**Oh I have one more. We can share it. Knock on your desk three times when you're ready :P**

_Caught it! Thanks, bonehead._

_My throat's still dying though. I don't think half a marshmallow could really do anything._

**No problem, big brother!**

**Speaking of marshmallows, how's Baymax? :D**

_Doing good! I'm so glad he finally works… Took me 84 tries…_

_The 71__st__ was the worst._

**What happened? :O**

_I messed up somewhere in the coding and he ended up being borderline creepy. He had some kinda huge obsession with hugs. Ask Fred, but I doubt he'd wanna talk about it._

**OH MY GOSH SERIOUSLY HAHAH I WISH I SAW THAT.**

Paper planes glided through the air, and when Hiro went to reach over for a piece of paper to make a new one, he realized that he and Tadashi used up the whole pile.

Hiro scribbled down his message on the final paper plane and sent it flying, where it landed perfectly in front of his big brother.

Tadashi unfolded it, and laughed at the words written on it.

**Got any more papers?**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HAPPY ONE MONTH ANNIVERSARY, DIFFERENT ANGLES! :D**

Caught the references? Anything familiar in their conversation? ;) (And yes, Tadashi died before he and Hiro could pull those pranks from the oneshot "Mischief" together. Hiro ended up pulling them with Baymax. Ow, my heart. What have I done.) Just a little shout-out to the Pre-Showcase oneshots we've all been through together!

Thank you for one whole month of your support! I can't thank you all enough! Whether you were here from the start or are new to all of this, I really do appreciate you and thank you for reading/reviewing/faving/following. :D


	31. I'm Here

**D**ifferent **A**ngles

**I'm Here**

_He's never letting them experience the pain of losing him ever again._

* * *

><p><em>Beep... Beep... Beep...<em>

"Hiro, turn off your alarm."

_Beep… Beep… Beep…_

"Wait… huh?"

Tadashi Hamada opened his eyes.

He found himself staring at a tiled, white ceiling instead of an old, wooden one.

Surprised, he immediately sat upright, and clutched his head to get rid of the burning feeling in his head from getting up too fast. Once he no longer felt dizzy, he rubbed the tiredness out of his eyes and scanned his surroundings.

Pure white walls, loud machines, intravenous fluid bags.

This could only mean one thing: he was at the hospital.

"But for what?" he asked himself, scratching the back of his head.

He thought long and hard for the answer, and as soon as he remembered what had happened, he frowned. He remembered the fire at the SFIT Showcase and how he ran in there to save Professor Callaghan. However, when he did find him, he was surprised at the sight of his professor stealing his brother's invention.

His idol, his only father-figure; the one he had always looked up to attempted to kill him. He could remember it all too clearly.

_"I'm sorry, Tadashi," Callaghan said, not a hint of sincerity in his voice. The microbots gripped him tighter. "But I can't have any witnesses."_

His thoughts were interrupted when the door opened. In came a nurse scribbling something down on her clipboard with a bored expression that made it obvious that she had done it too many times. She looked up when she was finished, and dropped her pen at the sight of her current patient.

"You… you're awake!" she babbled once she regained her senses.

"Seems like it," he laughed.

"You survived!" she exclaimed, picking up the pen she dropped. "The doctors were starting to lose faith in you, you know?"

His head jerked back, "What do you mean? How long have I been out?" He almost didn't want to know the answer to his question.

"You've been out for almost three months."

His eyes widened, "Three months?!"

She nodded, "After some investigation around the building that caught fire, you've been discovered under a pile of debris. You're lucky they didn't crush you. They fell in a way that created a wall around you, protecting you from the fire, but not entirely. You have burns on your left arm and a bit on your torso, but you're still alive, aren't you? The huge amount of blood you lost, all the smoke that entered your lungs and the small pieces of debris that supposedly hit your head were what caused you to fall into a coma."

It took a while for the information to process into his brain, but once it did, realization hit him like a big, yellow school bus.

He survived the fire.

He could see Wasabi, Honey Lemon, GoGo, Fred and Aunt Cass again.

But most importantly, he could see Hiro again.

"This is such great news!" the nurse exclaimed. "I'll contact your family immediately-"

"No," Tadashi said, cutting her off. "I… I want it to be a surprise. Would that be all right?"

The nurse was downright confused, but just shrugged it off, and nodded, "Sure."

"Thank you. And when will I be released?"

"I'll go ask. I'll be right back with your doctor." With that, she left the room, leaving Tadashi all by himself once again.

The doctor arrived a lot later than Tadashi expected, but he didn't seem to care at all. He was just thankful that he wasn't dead.

"Tadashi Hamada, is it?" the old man asked while scanning a folder. Tadashi nodded. "It will take a while for you to be released, since you still have not fully recovered from your head injury. It will not take too long, maybe three months at most, and it is something we cannot rush, so please be patient."

"I will," he answered.

Three months later, Tadashi Hamada was released from the hospital.

* * *

><p>Honey Lemon stood before a gravestone weeping as she thought about past memories of her and Tadashi, and wishing over and over that he hadn't died in the fire from six months ago.<p>

But while she cried, she didn't notice that someone had walked up next to her. The person coughed, and only then did she look up. The person had a gray hoodie on, making it difficult for her to see his face, and was looking down at the grave.

She wiped her tears away, "Tadashi was a good person, wasn't he?"

The stranger just stood still and didn't answer her. This made her feel uncomfortable and slightly embarrassed, so after saying a short goodbye to both the mysterious person and her best friend's gravestone, she walked away in the direction of the exit. She took out her phone and clutched it tightly, staring sadly at the photo.

"Thanks for the flowers. It's good to know you still care."

Her eyes widened. Honey Lemon whipped her head around just in time to see the person lowering their hood. They smiled, and she knew that smile all too well.

She dropped her phone.

"It's you," she whispered. Tears of relief and happiness started to form in her eyes. "Tadashi." She paused, her smile fading. "Unless… I'm hallucinating."

She closed her eyes and rubbed them to make sure she wasn't dreaming, and when she opened them up again, he was gone.

"So, I _was_ dreaming…" he picked up her fallen phone and left the graveyard, while Tadashi watched her leave from behind a large headstone.

He smiled, quietly whispering, "No, you weren't."

* * *

><p>Wasabi stared at the desserts before him with sorrow.<p>

It had been six months counting today since his best friend passed away.

He always baked whenever he was down because baking always required the most outright precision, and making sure that everything was exact, down from the smallest grain of sugar to the tiniest drop of milk, always kept his mind off of things he wanted to forget. All he concentrated on was making sure everything was perfect.

An hour later, for the first time ever, baking wasn't able to keep his mind off of his late best friend, because he made red velvet cake, and it was Tadashi's favorite.

Wasabi left his house, head hung low, and left for the supermarket to buy new ingredients for a new recipe. Maybe this time, he should bake strawberry shortcake.

Wait, no. Tadashi loved strawberry shortcakes, too.

At the supermarket, Wasabi scanned the ingredients standing on the shelves while rolling his cart. When his eyes landed on the last box of marble cake mix, another hand went to grab it before him.

Without thinking, he yelled, "Hey!" before realizing just how whiny he sounded. "I-I mean… Sorry, that was rude of me."

The stranger merely shrugged and passed him the box. Wasabi accepted it graciously, "Oh… Thank you." He stared sadly at the colorful box in his hands.

"Baking still helps you when you're sad, huh?" the stranger asked.

"Hah, yeah," he laughed. His eyes suddenly widened.

Only _one_ person knew about that.

"Wait. How'd you…?"

Wasabi began, but when he looked up, the person was long gone.

Tadashi smiled, "He hasn't changed."

* * *

><p>GoGo was on her bike, rolling as fast as she possibly could down the busy streets of San Fransokyo. She narrowly dodged people and almost crashed into many several times, earning her a death glare from each of them, but she couldn't care less.<p>

It had been six months since Tadashi had left them, and she had to keep her mind off of it, otherwise she'd end up crying and she refused to show weakness.

Her sight blurred the faster she went. She blamed it on the speed she was going, but really, it was the tears in her eyes that were impairing her vision.

It was at a sharp turn where she almost hit someone. She hit the brakes with much force, causing her bike to tilt forward and send her crashing to the ground. She cursed at the scratch on her knee, and looked up to glare at the person who caused her fall (even though she knew all too well that it was her fault).

The kind stranger offered her his hand, but GoGo pushed it away and tried to stand on her own, when her knee failed her and made her fall to the ground once more.

"You need more help than you think," the stranger laughed, urging for her to take his hand.

Rolling her eyes, GoGo grabbed it and got back up on her two feet with his help.

"Thank…" she trailed off when their eyes met. "You."

He smiled and nodded his head before walking off and merging with the busy crowd. It took GoGo twenty seconds to realize what had happened before she regained her senses, and sped off on her bike.

"My mind's playing tricks on me again…"

* * *

><p>Fred was at his favorite comic book store, reading <em>Captain America: The Winter Soldier<em> even though he already had the issue at home. Being in public stopped him from getting teary and emotional, which explained why he didn't just stay at his place.

"_Bucky?"_

"_Who the hell is Bucky."_

He frowned, "That's how it should've went..."

He could imagine it already.

"_T-Tadashi?" Hiro cried. The whole team standing on the floor gasped._

"_Who the hell is Tadashi," Yokai said as he snatched the mask out of his little brother's hand and put it on. He threw his hand forward, and the microbots-_

"Captain America, huh?" a voice behind him asked. Fred jumped in surprise and turned around to find a man with a gray hoodie on. They had their hood on for the some reason, which made it hard for Fred to see his face.

"Huh? Oh, yeah… One of the best arcs in all _Marvel_ history," Fred said.

"I agree," they responded.

"I just wish things had gone this way…"

"What do you mean?"

"I lost my friend in a fire and it would've been cool if he'd been controlled like Bucky. At least that way, he'd still be alive…"

Fred didn't know why he was telling the stranger next to him about it, but they were a fellow _Marvel_ fan, so he didn't necessarily mind.

"What if he was in a coma instead? Just like when Captain America got frozen for nearly seventy years?"

"Even better. If only that _did_ happen."

"Who said it didn't?"

Fred raised an eyebrow as he continued scanning through the pages, "What are you talking about?"

"Still don't get it? Unbelievable."

Fred turned his head swiftly once he heard the familiar catch-phrase, only to see the person exiting the little store in some sort of hurry. He stared at the door for a long time with a confused expression on his face. Right before he turned away to continue reading, a little thought of his vanished just as quickly as it came.

The person sounded a bit like Tadashi.

* * *

><p>"One jelly-filled donut and iced coffee for you," Cass Hamada said as she placed her new customer's order before them. She asked, "Anything else I can get for you?"<p>

The person shook their head, "No, thank you. This'll do."

Cass' eyes looked at them curiously. Their voice sounded vaguely familiar, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Alright, let me know if there's anything you need," she said, and they nodded.

Aunt Cass watched as the person quickly finished their food and drink. They didn't come up to pay like most customers; they just left their money on the table and left. She personally hated it when that happened, but it wasn't like she was going to chase after them for it.

When she walked over to the table to clean it and pick up the money, she noticed that they left the donut behind, cut into four pieces. And upon closer inspection, she noticed that they only ate the jelly.

There was only one person she knew that did that.

One person she knew that had been doing that since they were five years old.

But then again, he was gone, and plenty of people probably did it, too.

* * *

><p>After a long day of mourning, Hiro walked into his bedroom, head hung low and walked over to his bed. He plopped onto it and stared at the ceiling with dead eyes.<p>

"Hey, knucklehead, what's the big deal? You're not even gonna say hi?"

Hiro didn't react to the voice at all.

"Hi, Tadashi," he answered monotonously. Tears fell down his face horizontally, and he wiped them off with his sleeve. He sighed, covering his face with his hands, "I'm hallucinating again…"

"Hallucinating? What're you talking about?" Tadashi laughed, and it sounded too good to be real.

Shaking his head, Tadashi got up from his bed and walked over to his little brother's. He picked Hiro up with much difficulty (he hadn't done any physical activity in almost six months, so it obviously wasn't as easy as it used to be), and held Hiro's legs over his shoulders. He began 'shaking things up', but the younger Hamada wasn't convinced, and still believed it to be an illusion.

"I remember when you did that during the Showcase…" Hiro frowned.

"I'm really here! I thought you'd be a lot happier than this!" Tadashi huffed, putting his brother back down on the bed.

He then took Hiro's petite figure and wrapped his arms around him, pressing the boy's head against his chest.

_Th-thump… Th-thump…_

Hiro's eyes widened.

He pulled away and looked up at the one who had his arms wrapped around him.

"Tadashi?" he whispered.

He nodded, "Hey, bonehead."

"TADASHI!" Hiro exclaimed as he threw his arms around his brother. He began sobbing uncontrollably, "Y-YOU'RE ALIVE!"

"Of course I am," he laughed as tears began forming in his eyes at the sight of Hiro crying. "I said I'd always be there for you, didn't I?"

Heavy footsteps interrupted their little brotherly moment, and the door swung open forcefully, with Aunt Cass standing at the doorway looking distressed.

"What's going on in… here…?" Aunt Cass trailed off at the sight of her older nephew. Her mouth flew open. "T-Tadashi?" He nodded. "No, no! I must be losing my mind, I…"

"You aren't," Hiro assured. "He's really here."

"I am," Tadashi greeted, smiling warmly at her. "Thanks for the meal earlier. Your food's just as good as I remember."

She covered her mouth and let out a gasp, her eyes watering. Cass whispered, "I knew it was you."

She ran over to him and hugged him tightly, sobbing into his chest. He hugged her back, as well as Hiro who decided to join the hug, and they all cried together.

Cass had her nephew back, and Hiro had his brother back.

* * *

><p>The next day, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, GoGo and Fred waited patiently for Hiro to show up to the lab. He claimed he had a 'surprise' to show them, and they all waited impatiently for him to show up.<p>

"Ugh, _when_ is he gonna get here?!" GoGo yelled in frustration, slamming her hands on the table.

"Yeah, seriously! It's already been seventeen minutes!" Wasabi added. "And I hate surprises…"

"I _love_ them!" Honey Lemon squealed.

"Same here!" Fred cheered, pumping his fists in the air.

The door suddenly swung open, and the familiar voice of Hiro Hamada resounded in the little room, "Hey guys, sorry I'm late."

"Finally! You made us wait for too long, buddy, I-" GoGo stopped mid-sentence when she saw not one, but two people enter the room. Problem was, one of them was supposed to be dead. Her friends turned their heads to see what she was so shocked about, and they each displayed the exact same look of surprise when they saw the person standing next to Hiro.

"Hey, guys," Tadashi greeted. GoGo couldn't bring herself to believe it, so she got out of her seat, ran over to him and slapped him right across the face.

"Ow!" Tadashi cried, holding his reddening cheek. This sound activated Baymax, who inflated and walked over to the group of friends.

"I heard a sound of distress…" the robot paused. "…Tadashi."

"Baymax," he smiled. "It's nice to see you again."

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold up," Wasabi said. "Baymax can see him. So… we're not imagining things! Tadashi's really… you're really…"

Wasabi lost it and brought his hands to his face, sobbing uncontrollably. Honey Lemon began crying as well, both from happiness and relief. GoGo fell to her knees and cried out all the pain she had kept in the whole time. Fred ran around the room, crying and screaming out gibberish, and one could only guess that he was too overwhelmed to form actual words. Hiro began crying again the second time that day (the first in the morning) and tackled his brother to the floor for another hug. The rest of the group went to tackle Tadashi as well, and before they knew it, they were a sobbing mess on the lab floors.

Baymax walked over to the little group of friends and joined in on the hug, wrapping his soft, marshmallow-y arms around them.

"Tadashi is here," Baymax said.

"Yeah," Tadashi replied, hugging his friends and brother tighter. "I'm here. And I'm never leaving any of you ever again."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I think families are usually informed of a family member being in a coma right when the patient is discovered but SH DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT ONESHOT PLOT PURPOSES JUST IMAGINE THAT THINGS ARE A LOT MORE DIFFERENT IN SAN FRANSOKYO. LIKE LET'S JUST SAY WORD HAD GONE OUT THAT TADASHI DIED AND THE HOSPITAL DIDN'T WANNA CALL THE HAMADAS TO GIVE THEM FALSE HOPE IN CASE TADASHI DOES DIE BECAUSE THEN THAT WOULD HURT THEM A LOT MORE SO YEAH. AND THE NEWS STATION WAS LIKE NOPE.

I hate myself because this oneshot is finale-worthy imo. This could've been the final chapter but omg what have I done. How will the final oneshot of _Different Angles_ measure up to this OTL. I should've posted "It's You" a lot later fml.

Was FFN down for you guys yesterday? I couldn't log in from the moment I woke up to when I fell asleep… That explains why I didn't update. D:

YOU PROBABLY ALL KNOW WHAT I HAVE TO SAY ALREADY BUT I'LL SAY IT ANYWAY; THANK YOU SO MUCH AND I LOVE YOU GUYS. ;w;

I still hate myself.


	32. Just Like Tadashi

**D**ifferent **A**ngles

**Just Like Tadashi**

_It was like he was never gone._

* * *

><p>"Today's the day."<p>

Hiro looked at himself in the mirror and smiled sadly.

It was Graduation Day.

He couldn't believe it. It had already been three years since he had been submitted into the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, which meant that it had also been three years since his big brother passed away.

It scared him how much he grew up to look just like Tadashi. The only things that set them apart were the little gap in Hiro's teeth, and their attire. Hiro never did grow out of his old t-shirts and loose hoodies.

But today…

He buttoned up the dark gray cardigan he was wearing, then threw on a recognizable teal vest.

…He was going to wear Tadashi's clothes.

It was to pay tribute to his brother, and also because the graduation ceremony was going to take place in the Tadashi Hamada building. No one would see his outfit since it was going to be covered by his graduation robe, but he didn't care.

In some form, in some way, Tadashi had to be there with him.

"Hiro! Hurry up or you'll be late!" Aunt Cass called out from downstairs.

"Coming!" Hiro called back. He took one last look at himself in the mirror before turning on his heel to head towards the door. He then stopped in his tracks, and turned back around to grab one last thing. "Oh, right."

He took the _San Fransokyo Ninjas_ hat that was lying on the bed across from his own, and put it on his head before leaving his bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Next, we have Hiro Hamada for the Robotics award!"<p>

People clapped and cheered for the seventeen-year-old, who smiled nervously at the crowd once he stepped on the stage. His friends Wasabi, Honey Lemon, GoGo and Fred, and his aunt Cass obviously cheered the loudest.

"Thank you," Hiro told the person and graciously accepted his award. He walked up to the speech table and cleared his throat.

"Thank you for the award," he began. The crowd and the other graduates cheered once more, making him laugh. "But… I really should be thanking my brother for it."

The room suddenly grew silent. Hiro looked over at his friends and aunt to find each one of them displaying a look of either shock or sadness, or even both.

"I never would've gotten in if it weren't for him," he said. "I didn't want to go to college at first, you know? I wanted to become a professional bot fighter." This earned him a few laughs. "It's true! And Tadashi… well, he didn't approve of it. He always wanted what was best for me. So, he convinced me to attend this school. I worked day and night on my invention for the Showcase, and I was so happy when I got accepted. I couldn't wait to go to school together.

"But then… there was the fire, and…" he sucked in a deep breath. "Tadashi Hamada wanted to change the world. He wanted to help people. And me? I wanted to go around doing illegal bot fighting. I'm nothing worth looking up to. He is.

"That's why… when I look at this award," he looked down at the trophy in his hands, smiling sadly. "I see his name instead of mine because _he's_ the one who truly deserves it.

"The Robotics award goes to Tadashi Hamada, and _not_ Hiro Hamada."

He looked up at the crowd and noticed how tense the atmosphere had become because of his speech. He wanted to disappear right then and there. He may have overdone it.

_Clap… Clap… Clap! Clap! Clap!_

The crowd started cheering and applauding, surprising him. He gave the crowd a quick bow and a smile before jumping off the stage to run up to his friends and family. Wasabi, Honey Lemon and Aunt Cass were in tears, while GoGo and Fred just smiled sadly.

"That was a nice speech, Hiro," GoGo said. She missed it when Hiro was shorter than her because now, she couldn't ruffle his hair like she used to.

"It really was," Wasabi smiled, placing a hand on the younger Hamada's shoulder. Hiro returned the smile, clutching the trophy in his hands tighter.

"Yeah! Almost had me bawling," Fred laughed.

"My nephew grew up to be just like his brother," Aunt Cass smiled, planting a kiss on Hiro's forehead. "That was a beautiful speech, Hiro."

"Really? I kinda think I overdid it, but thanks," he laughed.

When the graduation ceremony ended, Aunt Cass offered free dinner at the café for the whole team, who cheered and gladly accepted. They were now making their way to the Hamada's, with Wasabi, GoGo, Fred and Cass walking up front, and Hiro and Honey Lemon following closely behind.

"Your speech was great, Hiro," Honey Lemon suddenly said, and Hiro realized that this was the first thing she said since he came down from the stage.

"Huh? Oh, thanks. I just felt it was the truth. Tadashi's the one who deserves it the most," Hiro said, smiling down at his award.

"He would've been proud of you."

Hiro stared at the award in his hands. He smiled, "I know." He then heard some sniffling, and when he turned to her, he saw huge teardrops falling from Honey's eyes.

"I'm sorry, I just…" she began, wiping away her tears. "I really miss him. I wish he was still here so that he would've been able to see you up there. He would've been the one cheering the loudest, wouldn't he?"

Fighting back the tears that threatened to escape, Hiro chuckled, and took his brother's baseball cap off and placed it on Honey Lemon's head. This stopped her from crying, and made her freeze in place.

"You can have it," he said as he walked ahead.

"But…"

"It's all right," he choked. "I have a lot of things that remind me of him already."

She smiled, "Thank you, Hiro."

Honey Lemon took the hat off and stared at it. This meant so much to him, and yet…

"Hey, are you coming?" It sounded like Tadashi's voice.

"What?" she asked, looking up. She felt her eyes go wide.

It was him; Tadashi. He was right there, in front of her. But how…?

She rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming, and when she opened them up again, she found Hiro standing before her.

"I said, are you coming?" he asked.

"Oh… I-I…" she stuttered. She looked up at Hiro and gave him a little smile.

Aunt Cass was right; Hiro really did grow up to be just like Tadashi.

Honey Lemon gave one last look at the _San Fransokyo Ninjas_ hat, and put it back on her head. "Yeah, I'm coming."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you for the request, **ValandMarcelle**! :D (turns around and cries).

GUYS I WAS ON TUMBLR AND SOMEONE RECOMMENDED THIS FANFIC TO THEIR FOLLOWERS OMFG (YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE THANK YOU AND I LOVE YOU). ;w; AND _Different Angles_ IS ALSO ON THE BH6 FANFIC RECS BLOG ON TUMBLR! I'M SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW, THANK YOU SO MUCH!

THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING! :D


	33. I'm Not Alone

**D**ifferent **A**ngles

**I'm Not Alone**

_And I never will be._

* * *

><p>"Hey, bonehead, come on, get up, it's your birthday!" Tadashi exclaimed as he jumped on top of the lump on the bed.<p>

Hiro curled up underneath the covers. He frowned, "I don't care."

"What're you talking about?" he laughed. "You love birthdays! Or yours, to be specific."

"Not anymore," he pouted, pulling the covers closer.

"And why not?"

"Mom and dad aren't here to spend it with me."

"Hiro…"

"I have no one."

Tadashi's mouth opened slightly from shock when he heard his sibling mutter those painful words. It was going to be Hiro's first birthday without their parents, and it hurt because he was hardly able to spend some time with them. He was only turning four today.

Tadashi got off the bed and pulled the sheets off, revealing a tearful Hiro Hamada. Feeling his heart wrench at the sight, Tadashi sat on the edge of his brother's bed, and patted his shoulders, "Come on, I'll give you a piggy-back ride."

"But… mom and dad…"

"You have me and Aunt Cass. That's all you'll need for today, all right?" Tadashi said, not facing him. He patted his shoulders a second time, "Now, hop on. We have a surprise for you. I promise you'll love it."

Hiro sighed and got on his brother's back, who picked him up with ease and headed down the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Woah!" Hiro exclaimed in awe when he and Tadashi entered the room.<p>

The café was decorated in balloons of all sorts of colors, and large posters of robots hung on the walls. Resting on top of a mahogany table was an abundance of gifts with wrapping paper of robots and gummy bears. His favorite meals were placed on top of a long table, and the smell of the food made his mouth water. Finally, a little single-layered cake sat on a table in the middle of the room with four candles already lit standing on top of it.

"This is all for me?" Hiro asked Tadashi, hugging his brother tightly from behind. His eyes sparkled with happiness and excitement.

"Of course," he said, smiling at the sight of a happy Hiro. Tadashi put him down, and the moment he did, he and Aunt Cass started singing _Happy Birthday_ to the youngest Hamada.

"_Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to Hiro! Happy birthday to you!_"

While they sang for him, Hiro looked up at his Aunt Cass and grinned at her bright smile, loud voice and over-excited gestures. She smiled through everything, always assuring him that everything would be okay, even when she was hurting on the inside. That was what he loved the most about her. She just wouldn't be the same without those smiles.

Then he looked up at his big brother, Tadashi, who scooped up some of the icing with his finger and licked it clean off while Aunt Cass sang by herself. Where to begin? To put it simply, Tadashi was his hero. He always tried his best in everything that he did. He took care of not only him, but Aunt Cass as well when their parents passed away. He made him smile and laugh despite their situation.

Hiro looked back down at the cake his family members made for him. It was beautifully decorated, thanks to his aunt, with little swirls of icing and little toy robots sitting atop. The writing was a bit sloppy (he guessed that that was Tadashi's doing), but it was done out of love, so he didn't mind at all.

He had two very important people in his life standing right next to him. These two would never leave him.

The song ended, and Hiro blew out his candles.

"I'm… not alone," he said quietly to himself.

He regrets thinking for even one second that he was.

He wasn't alone, and he never will be, because Aunt Cass and Tadashi would always be there for him.

"Who wants a slice of cake?" Aunt Cass asked in a sing-song voice.

Hiro and Tadashi's hands both shot up at the same time, and they both exclaimed, "I do!"

She laughed and cut them both a slice and one for herself. Both of her nephews complimented her food like always, but today, Hiro praised her a lot more than usual. While they were finishing up their chocolate cake, Tadashi asked, "So, what did you wish for, Hiro?"

"That new robot maybe?" Aunt Cass beamed. "If yes, then you don't have to worry at all becau-"

"Aunt Cass!" Tadashi yelled, giving her a look.

She quickly covered her mouth, "OH! I mean… they were out, I'm sorry, honey."

Hiro laughed at the sight of Tadashi slapping his forehead, and Aunt Cass smiling apologetically.

His family was a small and dysfunctional one.

But he couldn't ask for any better.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** FOUR-YEAR-OLD HIRO AND EIGHT-YEAR-OLD TADASHI I CAN'T. I have **Goddess of Awesomeness** to thank for the request! :D

Why do you guys keep making me write sad oneshots. I mean yeah this one's a little more on the happy side but it is still pretty depressing. Why. ;A;

THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING MY DEARS. I REALLY LOVE AND APPRECIATE ALL OF YOU. ;w; See you tomorrow!


	34. Red Velvet Cake

**D**ifferent **A**ngles

**Red Velvet Cake**

_He baked because that kept his mind off of things he wanted to forget._

* * *

><p>"What happened this time?" Tadashi asked his friend GoGo, who stood next to him, watching the scene before them as well. Packs of white flour, cartons of eggs, cups of salt and sugar, bags of milk, and all other ingredients that can be used for baking filled the space on top of Wasabi's kitchen counters, and on his dining room table were all kinds of mouth-watering desserts. The man himself was belting out a series of yells and sobs while mixing a bowl filled with wet ingredients to make yet another dessert to add to the table.<p>

"He lent his textbook to someone," she said flatly, blowing a pink bubble right after she finished her sentence.

"…And? What, does he just not like sharing or something?" Tadashi asked.

The bubble between her lips popped. "They ripped a page."

Tadashi's face fell, "…Oh."

"So now he's gonna fatten us all up to try to cheer himself up," she said, throwing her hands behind her head.

"Is that how it goes?"

"Pretty much. Seeing us all happy and eating his food and all that cheers him up. What a sap."

"I _heard_ that, GoGo!" Wasabi yelled as he stirred the bowl even faster.

"You were supposed to," she said, rolling her eyes. She then lightly nudged Tadashi with her elbow, "Good luck with him."

She began walking away, and upon realizing what she meant by that, he ran over to her and grabbed her arm.

"Are you seriously gonna leave me with him when he's like this?!" Tadashi yelled in distress. "I don't know how to deal with this psychotic side of him! I'm gonna die!"

"Then it was nice knowing you," she said, giving him a two-finger salute.

"GoGo, _please_ stay," he begged, giving her the most ridiculous puppy dog look she's ever seen, and she seriously considered taking his hat off and smashing it in his face so that he would stop making said puppy dog look.

Despite his pleas, GoGo shook her head, "Nope, sorry. I was just here to pick up my helmet. Left it here the other day."

"GoGo-"

"I said no."

Tadashi sighed; there was no use fighting with her. This was GoGo, and once she made a decision, it was final, and she wouldn't change her mind for the world.

After a quick goodbye, Tadashi took a deep breath and walked back to the kitchen to watch over the psycho known as Wasabi. He should really do something about this everything-has-to-be-absolutely-perfect thing. It was seriously getting out of hand.

He gingerly walked over to the dining table, dodging splatters of wet dough and lukewarm milk in the process, and just stood on the other side of the table in order to face Wasabi.

"…You okay?" Tadashi asked once his best friend put the bowl down to catch his breath from screaming and mixing too fast.

"Just peachy," he answered through gritted teeth. "I lent him my textbook. I gave him my _trust_. And what does he do? He _rips_ the top of the page- the rip is _one inch_, by the way- and hands it back to me like I wouldn't notice!"

Tadashi wanted to facepalm right there. "We can trade textbooks if you wa-"

"You _fold_ the corners of your page to remember what page you left off at."

"…Right," Tadashi said, chuckling. When Wasabi finished ranting about the person who ruined both his textbook and life, Tadashi took this time to ask, "So, are you really gonna force us all to eat your desserts?"

Wasabi froze in the middle of his stirring. "They all still think that, huh?"

"What?" Tadashi asked.

"I don't bake because of that," he chuckled half-heartedly. "Don't tell me you believe that."

"Well, kinda, but judging on what you said, not anymore."

Wasabi took the whisk out of the bowl and placed it in the sink, "I bake because baking requires perfection. One wrong miscalculation and it's over- well, not exactly, but to me, that's how it feels like. Everything has to be perfectly measured, and I'm talking down from the smallest grain of sugar to a single drop of milk. It just helps me keep my mind off of things, you know? I'm so concentrated in making everything flawless, I forget about my worries, even if only for a little while." He then added after a few seconds, "But don't tell the rest of the team. I like how they think I do it for them. It makes my reason to bake sound a little less embarrassing."

Tadashi laughed at the last part, "So _that_'s why you bake… I never would've guessed."

"It's normal, really. We all just have different ways of calming ourselves down."

"You're right about that. I drive my moped when I'm down; it helps me keep my mind off of things like what baking does to you," Tadashi said.

"What manages to upset a guy like you?" Wasabi joked, and he wishes he could it back once he saw the look on his best friend's face.

"Hiro."

"Your little brother, right?"

He nodded, "He's… He's always out late at night bot fighting. I stay up late waiting for him to come back, and it scares me so much because he almost never comes home before ten. He's always getting himself into some kind of mess- he's pretty cocky first of all, which can explain how- and it worries me to no end because he doesn't have a cellphone, so I have no way of contacting him. I just feel so _useless_ because all I can do is wait, wait and wait, while he could be out there getting beat up and mugged."

When Tadashi finished his rant, he looked up at his friend, who gave him a reassuring smile. Wasabi placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "Talk to him about it. I'm sure he'll understand."

He sighed, "He won't stop. Trust me, I know Hiro."

Wasabi held up a clean whisk, "Will baking help take your mind off of it?"

Laughing, Tadashi shook his head, "I'm not like you, Wasabi, but thanks. Anyways, it's getting pretty late, I should get going. I hope you feel better about the ripped page."

Silence.

"I FORGOT ABOUT IT! YOU JUST REMINDED ME!"

"…Oops."

After a quick scolding from Wasabi, Tadashi said his goodbye and walked to the entrance of the house. He grabbed the doorknob, but just as he was about to twist it open, Wasabi called out, "Tadashi, hold up."

Tadashi turned his head, "Yeah?"

"You like marble cakes?"

He stuck out a tongue, "Not a fan. I like red velvet cakes a whole lot more." He gave Wasabi a two-finger salute, imitating GoGo, and smiled, "Well, see ya."

At this, he twisted open the door, walked out, and shut it gently behind him. Wasabi stared at the door long after he left.

He smiled, "Red velvet, huh?"

* * *

><p>Tadashi entered his study lab the next day and found a little white box sitting on top of his desk. He walked over to it and lifted up the cover, and smiled almost too brightly when he saw what was inside.<p>

Red velvet cake.

His favorite.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'M HERE. I'M ALIVE. I'M OKAY. (Side-story of "I'm Here" because you all apparently love that oneshot LOL). The rest of Wasabi's desserts go to you my lovely readers! :D

I'm sorry for not posting yesterday! D: I've been having only 4-5 hours of sleep every night because I over-work myself wow fml this is what I get for wanting to become an engineer omg. So yeah I got home at 5:30pm and I slept from 6pm to 7am LOLOL.

And I was also too busy punching myself in the face because I still can't think of something that could both _connect all the oneshots together and beat "I'm Here"._ I shouldn't have posted "I'm Here" because now I hate myself and I will regret this for as long as I live. It's so finale-worthy it hurts. ;A;

ANYWAYS, thank you **Miss Emma R of C** for the request! :D AND THANKS TO ALL OF YOU FOR EVERYTHING! ;w;


	35. A Matter Of Height

**D**ifferent **A**ngles

**A Matter Of Height**

_Everyone always looked down on them. Literally._

* * *

><p>"Group picture!" Aunt Cass exclaimed, holding up a digital camera and gesturing with her free hand for the group of friends to move closer to each other.<p>

Hiro, Tadashi and the rest of the group all huddled together in front of the Hamadas' open garage door, revealing nearly a dozen of blue recycling bins filled with miniature robots Hiro called microbots. Aunt Cass wanted to take a picture to celebrate her youngest nephew's success in finally completing his invention for the Showcase.

"Hm…" Aunt Cass bit her lip while staring into the little screen on the camera. "You're all covering the blue bins. I think it'd look better if the shortest ones stood in front of the taller ones."

No one in the group moved from their spot, which was awkward considering everyone knew who Aunt Cass was talking about.

A good ten seconds passed, and Tadashi smirked, "Hiro, GoGo, she's talking about you two."

"Hey!" the two cried simultaneously, whipping their heads around to glare daggers at him.

"We're not even _that_ short! You guys are just giants!" Hiro yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Tadashi, Wasabi, Fred and Honey Lemon.

"Yeah, yeah," Fred chuckled. "Whatever you say, shrim-"

GoGo took his shirt by the collar and pulled him down to her level, "Finish that sentence, and I will end you." Fred gulped and took the spot next to Honey in order to be as far as possible from GoGo, but still close enough to fit in the picture.

"Should I remove my heels?" Honey asked, smiling sheepishly.

"You'd still be taller than us!" Hiro said, and Honey Lemon bowed her head in apology for her useless question.

"Um, guys, if you've forgotten, we're in the middle of taking a picture," Wasabi said, pointing over at Aunt Cass, who patiently waited.

"Hiro, GoGo, please?" she asked. Both aforementioned people exchanged a look and walked over to the front of the group in shame. "Okay! Get ready, everybody! One!"

Tadashi bent his knees to appear shorter for the picture, which both Hiro and GoGo noticed.

"Dude, why'd you lower yourself?" Hiro asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Two!" Cass exclaimed in the background.

"To make you two feel better about your height," Tadashi laughed before being cut off by something smashing his jaw. "_Augh_-"

"Three!"

_Snap!_

When they all went to see how the picture looked, they noticed that Hiro looked like he was going to die laughing, GoGo's fist was a blur, and Tadashi's face was scrunched up in pain.

"…Okay, get ready to take another one."

* * *

><p>"What was that sound?" Hiro asked as GoGo entered the garage. He was testing out his microbots for the umpteenth time that day to make sure that they were one-hundred percent prepared for the Showcase the following week, when he heard a <em>bam<em> followed by a cry.

"Your brother decided to be a _child_ and put my helmet on top of a high counter. I asked Wasabi to grab it for me real quick and he made a joke about how I couldn't reach it, so I hit him over the head with it," she said simply, blowing a bubble and popping it right after she did.

"Ah," Hiro said, putting his neurocranium transmitter down. "Geez, why are they making such a big deal out of this?"

"They just want someone to tease, trust me," GoGo said, plopping on the couch. She threw her hands behind her head and propped up her legs on the chair's arm support. "At least it isn't just me anymore. It isn't fun being five feet when everyone else is around six."

"_Oho_, it must've sucked big time being the only short one in the group, I mean-" Hiro stopped talking when he noticed her glaring at him. "…Sorry."

"In case you've forgotten, I'm four inches taller than you, so you have no say in this."

He slumped his shoulders, "You're right about that."

"I just wish they could experience the struggles of being short too, you know?" GoGo said, earning a nod from the younger boy. "…Or the struggles of being tall. Man, if something embarrassing ever happens to them because of being tall, then there wouldn't be a day where I don't bring it up."

"Oh man, that would feel great!" Hiro exclaimed, swirling around in his swivel chair. "But not a lot of bad things come along with being tall. And they aren't even _that_ tall, so it's not like we'd catch them hit their head on the door frame or something."

"True," she groaned. "Anything'll do. I just wanna get back at them for all those months of teasing."

* * *

><p>It was the day of the Robotics Showcase, and the group of six all stood in front of the building surrounded by the same blue recycling bins containing the microbots. Aunt Cass said she'd meet them there in just a few minutes because she had to run to the bathroom real quick.<p>

"We need to take a picture, guys!" Honey Lemon beamed, taking her phone out of her purse.

"Who's gonna take the picture?" Hiro asked. "Aunt Cass hasn't returned yet."

"We'll ask a random person, silly!" she exclaimed.

"Why don't we just take a selfie?" GoGo asked, popping a new piece of gum in her mouth since the other one lost its flavor. "Or I have a better idea; why not just wait for Aunt Cass?"

"We need a full body one, too! And the Showcase is just about to start; we can't lose another second!" Once she finished her explanation, Honey Lemon ran over to a rather short, middle-aged man and asked him politely if he could take a picture of them. The man kindly said yes and so walked over to the group.

"Everybody say 'Hiro'!" Honey exclaimed, making peace signs with her hands.

"Hiro!" the rest of the group exclaimed.

_Snap!_

After a quick thank you, Honey Lemon ran back to her friends excitedly. However, when she touched the latest picture on her phone to get a closer look at it, all of their mouths flew open in shock.

Tadashi, Wasabi, Honey and Fred's faces were all cut off from the frame.

Hiro and GoGo looked at each other before bursting out in laughter. The rest of the group was too shocked to react, but they all knew that this was karma coming back to bite them for making fun of the two shorties in their group a few days earlier. They all groaned internally; they knew they would never hear the end of this.

"How did this even happen?!" Wasabi screamed. "Why did he even zoom in so much?!"

"I don't know! You ask him!" Honey screamed back.

"Did you tell him to take a full body picture?" Tadashi asked, leaning in to take a closer look at the snap.

"I did! I don't understand what he did!"

While their friends complained about the man's terrible picture-taking skills, Hiro just laughed until his sides were sore, while GoGo opted for a more calm composure by letting out only but a few giggles here and there.

Maybe being short did have its perks.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** And that's why Honey decided to take a selfie when they entered the building LOL. Ah, it was too fun teasing Hiro and GoGo! Thank you **pennylessloafers** for the request! :D

To **Silverstream** (and all those who want to know), **yes I am still taking requests! **I'm making an extra chapter featuring _every single request_ that didn't make it in the 60 oneshots maximum. (The extra's gonna be about 20k words I'm sure LOL). It'd be great for the requests to come as early as possible so that I can start planning/writing them! :D And guys I have an idea for the finale so now I can stop punching myself in the face LOL.

Side note: There's a Robotics Showcase taking place at my college tomorrow and I'm going and I can assure you all that I will take one step into the building and start crying.

YUP ANYWAYS THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR READING, REVIEWING, FOLLOWING AND ADDING THIS STORY TO YOUR FAVES! I KNOW I SAY THIS ALL THE TIME AND IT'S THE EXACT SAME THING EVERY CHAPTER BUT I REALLY MEAN IT! I LOVE YOU ALL! ;w;


	36. Nicknames

**D**ifferent **A**ngles

**Nicknames**

_Tadashi was actually the reason behind the nicknames. Fred just made them official._

* * *

><p>"Hey, where's Tadashi?" Damon asked as he watched his best friends Aiko, Leiko and Fred take a seat in front of him. They all decided to go out to an all-you-can eat Asian restaurant to celebrate Tadashi's success in creating a personal health-care companion he called Baymax.<p>

"He'll come eventually. He's always late," Aiko giggled, taking her phone out to take pictures of the food a waitress just set on the table.

"You started ordering without us?" Leiko asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Aw, man, you couldn't wait just a bit more?" Fred asked as he tried unlocking the tablet to make more orders.

"I thought you guys were gonna make me wait for half an hour again," Damon shrugged. "But if it makes you feel any better, I ordered your favorites, just in case." He picked up the little swirl of wasabi sitting on a little plate with his chopsticks. "Cantonese-style noodles for Aiko, general tao chicken for Leiko, phoenix rolls for Fred, and salmon roses for-"

"Me."

Unexpectedly, Damon screamed, startling the tables around him and dropping the chopsticks that were in his hands. To add more to his distress, the little piece of wasabi flew onto his shirt, staining it. He turned around to find the person who scared him unintentionally laughing his head off.

"Hey, calm down! Man, I didn't think that'd scare you," Tadashi grinned, taking a seat next to him.

"That wasn't funny!" Damon yelled, moving aside to make more room for him in the booth. He then looked down at his shirt and grimaced, "I spilled wasabi on my shirt because of you!"

At this, Fred perked up, "DUDE, WE SHOULD TOTALLY START CALLING YOU 'WASABI' FROM NOW ON!" Aiko, Leiko and Tadashi looked at each other with weird faces, wondering where that came from. Not too long after, they all laughed and nodded in agreement, while Wasabi just shook his head vigorously.

"You're gonna call me that for spilling wasabi on my shirt _one time_?!" Damon, now known as Wasabi, asked, his voice gradually getting higher as the question went on. "_No_."

"Too bad, it's already been decided," Leiko smirked, skillfully picking up a piece of general tao chicken with her chopsticks and popping it in her mouth.

"You don't have my permission!" Wasabi argued, attempting to wipe the stain off with his napkin.

"Don't need it," she said apathetically once she swallowed her food. She then turned to Fred, "What gave you the idea to give him a nickname, by the way?"

Fred shrugged, "Isn't that what friends do all the time?"

"Not really."

"Doesn't matter."

While Wasabi continued glaring at his friends, a waitress walked over to their table. She asked, "Would you like any more condiments?"

"Actually, I'd like some pickled gin-" Tadashi began.

"Wasabi, no ginger," Wasabi answered, cutting him off. "That'll be all."

* * *

><p>"I told you guys to bundle up…" Aiko said as she placed a hot towel on each of her sick friends' foreheads. Wasabi (formerly known as Damon), Leiko, Fred and Tadashi were all lying across her living room, each covered in heaps of blankets. It was a cold winter's day yesterday, and they refused to wear anything warm like normal people would. They walked around downtown the whole day without a jacket, and they each woke up the day after the sleepover at Aiko's with a cold.<p>

"The c-cold never bothered m-m-me before," Tadashi shivered, sinking deeper into his comforters.

"S-same here," Leiko said, teeth chattering.

Aiko just sighed, "I'll go make you guys some tea for your throat. How does chamomile sound?"

"Honey lemon, please," Tadashi managed to say.

"Sure."

With that, she left the room, and needless to say, it was a painfully freezing cold ten minutes for everyone while she was gone. She soon entered the room holding a tray of four cups and gave one to each of her friends.

After one sip, Fred threw his head back, "_This is the best honey lemon tea I've ever tasted in my entire life_."

Holding a hand to her chest at his sudden outburst, Aiko laughed, "Oh, thank you!"

"Woah, this _is_ amazing," Wasabi said after taking a sip himself.

Tadashi joked, "We should start calling you 'Honey Lemon' from now on because of this."

"THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!" Fred exclaimed, straining his throat. He coughed and took another sip of the hot tea.

"He was kidding, Fred," Wasabi said, giving Tadashi a look.

"So? I like it! But not only because she makes great honey lemon tea, but she also always orders it whenever we all go out to eat! Man, why didn't I think of this before?"

"It's really okay, Freddie, I like being called Aiko…" the girl now known as Honey Lemon said as an attempt to change her friend's mind.

"Good job, Tadashi," Leiko said, turning to him. The sound of Wasabi and Honey Lemon trying to convince Fred to stop could be heard in the background.

"I didn't mean to!" he complained.

"Your suggestion for this tea just sparked a new nickname into Fred's brain," she said. "And did you really have to make that joke?"

"I didn't think he was gonna take it seriously…" Tadashi said quietly.

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, well, you thought wrong. I just hope he doesn't give _me_ one." She glared, "Don't give him any ideas."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Leiko, where are you off to?" Tadashi asked as she zoomed right past him and the rest of their friends with her bike.<p>

"In a hurry," she said loud enough for them to hear through the noisy engine. They all stopped walking towards the lab and watched as her figure became smaller and smaller the further she went.

When she was no longer in sight, Tadashi laughed, "That's Leiko for you. Always on the go-go."

"Wait!" Fred suddenly exclaimed, throwing a finger up in the air. "Leiko doesn't have a nickname yet, right?"

"Oh, no…" Wasabi facepalmed.

"Fred, I don't think Leiko would like one…" Honey Lemon said.

"Yeah, she really wouldn't!" Tadashi said somewhat scared to find out how she'd react to this because she'd definitely blame it all on him.

"From now onwards," Fred announced dramatically. "Leiko Tomago will be GoGo Tomago!"

* * *

><p>"I hate you."<p>

"I know."

* * *

><p>"This is all your fault, Hamada," GoGo glared, clenching a fist and pulling up one of her sleeves threateningly.<p>

Tadashi held out his hands up in defense, and laughed somewhat nervously, "Well, uh… They're really good ones, if you ask me."

"Hey wait, why don't _you_ have a nickname?" Wasabi asked, crossing his arms.

"Fred doesn't have one either-" Tadashi started, but he unfortunately couldn't finish his sentence.

"I believe I've called the nickname _Fredzilla_," Fred answered.

"That can hardly be called a nickname!" the Hamada retorted.

"A nickname's a nickname, Tadashi, and while I actually kinda like mine, I agree; where's yours?" Honey Lemon asked.

"Actually, Tadashi does _too_ have one!" Fred exclaimed, raising a finger up in the air. "I thought of it this morning, actually. But I don't think you'd like it very much…"

"Try me," Tadashi said.

"Mother Hen."

The room grew silent, until GoGo (surprisingly) burst out laughing, as well as Wasabi, Honey Lemon and Fred.

"Very funny, guys," Tadashi huffed.

"Want us to call you Henney to make it less obvious?" GoGo snickered, her comment setting Wasabi, Honey Lemon and Fred off again.

Tadashi just gave them all an annoyed look, but it faded after some time, and he soon found himself laughing along with them.

Tadashi smiled, "Fine… but that stays between the five of us, and the five of us _only_, got it?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Wasabi's real name is unknown in the comics, so I decided to call him Damon cause that's his voice actor's name LOL. And Henney because Tadashi's voice actor is Daniel Henney and I love him. ;w; I have **OmairaAndCairistionaTheSisters** to thank for the request! And shout-out to **bukalay** for being the 400th reviewer! :D

A late-ish update on a Saturday because I got back from the Robotics Showcase only about an hour ago, and yes, I cried. No lie. ;A;

HOW DID I EVEN REACH 400 REVIEWS?! BECAUSE OF YOU GUYS. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR TAKING THE TIME TO WRITE ME A REVIEW EVEN WHEN YOU DIDN'T NEED TO. I'M SO GRATEFUL. ;w; HUGE THANK YOU TO ALL MY READERS! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT! ;w;


	37. I Miss Him

**D**ifferent **A**ngles

**I Miss Him**

_Tadashi had always been there for them, and they came to realize that they never truly returned the favor._

* * *

><p>"Looks like I won't be getting much sleep tonight…" Aunt Cass said, covering her mouth to let out a tired yawn. It was around twelve thirty in the morning, and she couldn't bring herself to fall asleep. Whenever this happened, she would go down to the kitchen and eat the leftover donuts and slices of cake behind the glass display cases in the café.<p>

Cass took feather-light steps as she walked down the stairs in order not to wake her youngest nephew up. Hiro had been under a lot of stress these past few days trying to balance school and superhero duties; he deserved his rest.

Once she finally reached the first floor of the little house, she turned the corner to head over to the kitchen, when she saw a little sliver of light coming from the dining room. Assuming Hiro had forgotten to turn off the lights before heading upstairs, she walked towards it, stopping when she heard the sound of shifting and papers being flipped. She poked her head into the room, to find Hiro's back facing her.

"What's he doing up so late?" Aunt Cass asked herself. She noticed that a pile of old photo albums rested on the table before him, and this was enough to make her understand that he was taking a little walk down memory lane.

But right when she was about to call out to him and tell him to go back to sleep, she heard him say to himself after stopping on a particular page, "I was an awful brother."

* * *

><p>"Guess I'll just sleep in class later today," Hiro said to himself. It was eleven in the evening, and he couldn't bring himself to fall asleep. Maybe it was because he had too many things on his mind. Maybe it was because he still couldn't get over his brother's death. Maybe it was because he called out to Tadashi earlier, only to realize that he was gone.<p>

He wasn't quite sure.

In his hands were five photo albums he took from the library in the living room. It became a habit of his to look through them whenever he couldn't sleep because the pictures reminded him of the good old days, and the memories brought him happiness, if only just a little.

Hiro took the smallest one from the pile and flipped it open. The first page was a picture of Aunt Cass leaning against the wall, looking of into the distance with a smile on her face. He remembered his aunt telling him that this particular picture was taken when she first opened up the Lucky Cat Café. It was a nice start to the album, he thought. The next ones were pictures of her with his parents, and the following ones were of Aunt Cass with awards for running the best café in San Fransokyo and for having the best foods. He loved looking over these kinds of pictures; it made him feel a lot closer to his aunt.

He picked up the largest album next and flipped over the hard cover. The first picture was one of four-year-old him, eight-year-old Tadashi and their beloved Aunt Cass who didn't look a day over thirty. Hiro was sitting on Aunt Cass' shoulders, whose arms were wrapped around his older brother. Tadashi himself had a smile on his face, his eyes looking over at their aunt's. Hiro smiled at the memory, and flipped over to the next page.

While going through the rest of the pile, Hiro always found himself smiling sadly at the pictures of him and Tadashi. There was one where five-year-old him was struggling to put a robot together, and nine-year-old Tadashi sat across from him, offering to lend a hand.

"_Here; want me to show you how to put that piece in?" Tadashi asked, laughing._

_Hiro shook his head, "I can do it!" He smashed the two pieces together as an attempt to lock the robot's head to its body, but it didn't do a thing and only knocked off the toy's right arm. He gave up after a while slumping his shoulders and pouting, "Okay, you can show me how."_

Hiro laughed at the memory and flipped over to a page with more pictures of them. One was of him crying while holding up his bruised knee with Tadashi kneeling in front of him with a worried look on his face. The one beside it was of Hiro with a smile on his face and tears in his eyes, and Tadashi holding up a band-aid with gummy bear print on it with a smile on his face. The one underneath was one with him wiping away his tears while Tadashi's back was facing the frame, seemingly reaching out for something in the first aid kit. The final shot was of Tadashi holding out a red lollipop for him.

"_How much does it hurt on a scale of one to ten?" Tadashi asked Hiro, who was sitting on the floor of their bedroom holding his leg close. On his knee was a big scratch he got when the little hovercraft they made crashed. Tadashi felt completely responsible for the whole thing, and so decided to be the one to cure him._

"_One million!" little Hiro cried with tears in his eyes. Tadashi laughed, then took out the first aid kit from underneath the bed. "It's not funny, Tadashi!"_

"_Hiro, it isn't even bleeding," he said. "And come on, men don't cry."_

"_Tadashi, if you were hit by a car, how would you like it if I said men don't cry?!"_

_The older Hamada just laughed even more, "Fine, fine." He took out a band-aid from the kit and hid it behind him. "I think have something that'll make you feel better."_

"_Oh yeah, what is it?" Hiro asked as he wiped away his tears with his sleeve._

"_This!" Tadashi revealed the band-aid and held it out before his brother. Hiro's eyes immediately brightened. The band-aid had drawings of gummy bears of all sorts of colors on it._

"_Gummy bears!" he exclaimed._

"_Yeah… Sorry we're out of robot band-aids," Tadashi apologized as he ripped it open._

"_It's okay! I love gummy bears!" Hiro grinned._

_Tadashi then took out a red lollipop from the kit and presented it to his brother, "And for being good, you get a lollipop!"_

"_Yay! Thank you, Tadashi!" Hiro exclaimed, taking the lollipop._

Hiro smiled fondly at the story behind the stolen shots, and continued looking through the photos. He went through each album, reminiscing about past memories he had with his brother.

His eyes landed on a picture of him wrapping Tadashi's bleeding arm with a band-aid. His older brother's left cheek was black and blue, and black pants had a rip on it, revealing a wide scratch on his knee. He himself had on crying face filled with guilt, while Tadashi seemed to be laughing despite all the physical injuries he had. Hiro could remember it all too clearly.

"_What were you thinking?!" Hiro yelled at his older brother, guilty tears rolling down his face._

_Hiro got himself into big trouble during a bot fight by making a comment that angered his opponent greatly. The large man had his accomplices hold him in place so that he couldn't escape, frightening the thirteen-year-old._

_He watched the man's fist rushing towards his face and closed his eyes, waiting for a punch that never came. When he opened up his eyes, he saw his older brother lying on the ground with blood leaking from his nose. Tadashi yelled for him to run, and Hiro obeyed and immediately went to search for help. The police eventually came to the rescue and managed to capture the thugs and arrest the whole crowd of bot fighters. Tadashi managed to fight them off quite well, thanks to all those years of karate, but he didn't leave the fight without a good set of injuries._

"_I had to protect you," Tadashi simply said, trying not to wince when the alcohol touched his bruise._

"_But look how many bruises you have!" Hiro cried, furiously wiping away his tears. "You're bleeding! You even took that punch to the face head-on!"_

_Tadashi laughed, "I'm all right, Hiro. It doesn't even hurt that much."_

"_Are you sure?" Hiro asked, guilt still evident on his face._

_Tadashi smiled, "Positive."_

_Despite what he said, Hiro knew for a fact that Tadashi was lying just to stop him from worrying. He was smiling to hide the fact that he was in so much pain. He was laughing to trick him into thinking that he was all right when he really wasn't. He always did that._

Hiro realized that it was the final picture of the book and closed it shut to get to the next one. However, the moment he closed it, he came to realize that most of the pictures in the albums were of him getting into trouble with Tadashi coming to rescue.

He took the last album on the table and opened it, hoping to see a funny picture that would help lift his mood. But he found himself stared solemnly at the first picture, feeling the tears forming in his eyes. It was a picture of Tadashi smiling brightly, with pink cherry blossoms in full bloom in the background. Hiro ran a hand over it, blinking away the tears that dared to escape.

Tadashi was the one who raised him and cared for him when their parents died. He was always getting him out of trouble and sacrificing his own happiness for his. Hiro never realized until now that Tadashi had to give up his childhood just for him. He stole his brother's happiness, and now it was too late to say sorry.

Hiro looked down.

No, it was too late to say _thank you_. It was too late to thank him for everything he's done for him. For putting up with him, protecting him, loving him.

"I was an awful brother."

And once he finished his sentence, he sobbed. He cried as much as he did the night of the fire, not daring to hold back his emotions. He suddenly felt two arms wrap around him, and he turned his head to see who it was, only to find a blurry figure sitting next to him.

"No, you weren't," a soft voice told him.

He wiped his eyes with his sleeve and choked, "A-Aunt Cass? What're you doing up so late?"

"I could ask you the same thing," she said, and although she was smiling, he saw hurt in her eyes. She and Tadashi were both so alike in that aspect; smiling through their pain. She looked at the picture he was on, "So, this is what you were doing…"

"I thought looking through these would make me smile again," he sighed. "But all they did was make me feel worse. These pictures made me realize how ungrateful I am. Tadashi gave up so much for me. And what did I do? I returned the favor by getting him into trouble and doing the opposite of everything he said. I continued to go to bot fights even after he almost went to the hospital for me. I never thought of anyone else but myself. I gave him nothing when he gave me everything."

"I feel the same way," Cass sniffled. She turned to Hiro, eyes filled with tears and for once, she wasn't smiling. She was displaying her true feelings, her true self.

And her true self was broken.

"I tried, Hiro. I really tried. But I've failed you both," she said, and Hiro didn't know how to react or what to say because he had never seen her like this before. "I promised my sister that I'd never let anything happen to you or Tadashi. I promised her that I'd keep you both safe and happy, that I'd take care of both of you, but Tadashi was the one who fulfilled my promise in my place."

"What are you talking about, Aunt Cass? You…" he trailed off when she shook her head.

"Do you remember when you two moved in here for the first time? I was a wreck. Losing both my sister and brother-in-law in the same day was too much for me to handle. She was all the family I had left. And Tadashi… he made that little toy to cheer me up. He made me smile again."

_Cass Hamada walked into the kitchen to find a round little toy sitting on top of the counters. Next to it was a little note that read, "To Aunt Cass. Please roll it! – Tadashi"._

_She did as she was told and rolled the little bot. It went in circles a couple of times before stopping, and cute, little origami flower popped out of the top of its head._

_She rolled it one more time, and this time, a little message popped out._

_**I love you, Aunt Cass!**_

_Upon reading those words, she started crying of happiness. Tadashi and Hiro both ran out of their hiding spots, the former with a disappointed look on his face and the latter with a confused one._

"_I'm sorry, Aunt Cass! I thought you'd like it…" Tadashi said, frowning._

"_What are you talking about?" she asked, turning around. She had on a smile on her face, while tears raced down her cheeks._

_She threw her arms around both of her nephews, thanking them over and over. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so happy._

"It was _my_ fault that he had to grow up so fast. He deserved so much more than what I made him go through. I was an awful aunt," she laughed bitterly. After a long hug from Hiro and staining his shirt with her tears, Cass apologized, "I'm sorry. I can't keep holding it in forever, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "It feels nice having someone to talk to about these things."

Hiro then looked down at the picture sadly, staring into his big brother's warm, brown eyes. His heart broke at the thought of knowing that the only way he could look into those eyes was by looking at pictures.

"I just wish I'd told him how thankful I am…" Hiro said, his voice wavering. "And how much I love him…"

"Me too, kiddo," Aunt Cass said, looking down at the picture as well. "Me too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** And I broke my own heart. Hiro and Aunt Cass _would_ blame themselves, I just know it, and that just makes me want to curl up and cry forever. Thank you for making me sob- uh, I mean, thank you for the request, **snowflake1814**! ;A;

The part where Tadashi gave Aunt Cass that little toy robot is from the manga, by the way! Originally, the message says, "Excellent Luck!", but in this situation, I found "I love you, Aunt Cass!" a lot more fitting. :) Also, the flashback about the band-aid sounds familiar? It's Oneshot 18: Band-Aid!

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE SWEETS REVIEWS AND PM'S, GUYS! NO WORDS CAN EVER BE ABLE TO DESCRIBE JUST HOW THANKFUL I AM. I LOVE YOU ALL, AND DON'T YOU _EVER_ FORGET THAT. ;w; AND A WARM HELLO TO MY NEW READERS! I HOPE YOU LIKED MY ONESHOTS. ;w;


	38. What Revenge Can Do

**D**ifferent **A**ngles

**What Revenge Can Do**

_He just did what they never signed up for._

* * *

><p>"Yeah… Sorry, Heathcliff," Fred said to the person over the phone.<p>

"You needn't worry. I shall be arriving shortly," his butler answered before hanging up. Fred could've sworn he heard him sigh in exasperation before doing so.

Fred turned to his friends, "He said he'd be here soon."

"Great," GoGo said, blowing a bubble and popping it. "Now about what just happened…"

The whole team just looked at the ground in silence. Hiro nearly _killed_ someone. They knew Professor Callaghan mocked their best friend's death, but killing him for it wasn't the right thing to do. This goes to show what grief and despair can do to a person's mind.

"I think I took the most damage," Fred said, rolling his shoulders. Baymax slammed him against the wall multiple times; Fred was certain there were dark blue bruises all over his body.

"I still can't bring myself to believe what just happened," GoGo said, shaking her head in disbelief. "We said we'd capture him, not _kill_ him. Hiro was _this_ close to becoming a murderer."

"I can't believe he ordered Baymax to destroy him," Wasabi said quietly.

"He didn't mean to," Honey Lemon defended. "Professor Callaghan said it in such a way that sounded like Tadashi died for no reason."

"I know, but still. There's no excuse." Wasabi didn't want to bring this up, but someone had to say it, "Tadashi didn't create him to take lives. He created him to _save_ them."

There was a long, pregnant pause. It was the truth, and they all knew it.

"They're… so different," Fred said.

"They're really not," GoGo said, shaking her head all the while imagining how things would have gone if Hiro and Tadashi's roles were reversed.

Honey Lemon nodded, "GoGo's right. If Tadashi- no, if any of us were in his shoes, I'm sure we'd do it, too. That's what revenge can do; even the warmest hearts can turn cold."

"And even the kindest people can turn evil."

All of a sudden, the sound of a loud, noisy engine resounded from above them, causing them all to look up to see what it was. Their eyes met with a huge helicopter, and an all-too-familiar butler threw open the door, greeting them all with a nod. After a few quick words to the pilot, the chopper lowered itself, and Heathcliff threw a long ladder over the edge.

"Sweet! Thanks, Heathcliff!" Fred screamed as loud as he could for his butler to hear. Heathcliff nodded return. "Alright, you guys go first."

Wasabi was the one to climb up first because he was the most anxious to get away from the quarantine-labeled island. Next was GoGo, who climbed up the ladder insanely fast, and now it was Honey's turn.

Once Honey Lemon made it to the top, she cupped her mouth with her hands and yelled, "Fred, come on!"

Before grabbing hold of the ladder, Fred noticed a suspicious-looking USB lying on the floor. He threw the hood of his costume off, and picked it up to inspect it. It was old and beat up, but did it still work…? Maybe it held important information; maybe this could be the final piece to the puzzle.

"Fred, hurry up!" GoGo yelled impatiently from above.

"This, my friends, might be the start of something," Fred said to himself, shoving the item into his pocket and throwing his hood back on. He climbed up the ladder, feeling somewhat accomplished and useful for finding a possibly important piece of evidence.

However, after arriving at the top, Fred started having second thoughts. He wasn't sure if the information he was going to get from it would even be important.

If there was one thing he learned from the _Marvel_ universe, plugging in this USB could start a war, like when Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff discovered Doctor Zola's secret underground base. He wasn't sure if it was the best idea.

But if it would tell them why Robert Callaghan did what he did, taking the life of Tadashi Hamada in the process, then he would plug it in in a heartbeat.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Wow, I just realized how many _Winter Soldier_ references I put in this fic whoops. I'd like to thank **Monsterhighcleoaddict** for the request! :D I personally believe one of them found that USB and didn't pull out a USB out of their shorts and plugged it into the destroyed computer LOL.

By the way guys, if you have any questions concerning _Different Angles_ that you'd like for me to answer right away, or if you just wanna talk or ask me about anything not FFN related, I made a tumblr called **lookfromadifferentangle**. Talk to me on there! :)

**Another thing**: there are no limits for the final oneshot! (Okay, just no mature content LOL). Don't forget, it's my gift to all of you. :) I accept _any_ AU! So, Alive!TadashiAU? MermaidAU? CoffeeShopAU? TimeTravelAU? ReverseAU? The answer is yes; just let me know!

THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING! :D


	39. Sleeping One Eye Open

**D**ifferent **A**ngles

**Sleeping One Eye Open**

_His over-protective big brother instincts were kicking in, he knew. But he didn't care; Hiro was his precious little brother, and he was too young to date._

* * *

><p>After a painfully long and boring day at school for Tadashi, and an exhausting day working at the café alongside Aunt Cass for Hiro, the two brothers decided to spend the rest of the afternoon together. They were both too tired to leave the house, so they just decided on playing video games together in their shared bedroom.<p>

Tadashi sat cross-legged on the floor, and gave up his bean bag to Hiro. They had their eyes glued to the television screen, both clutching their _PlayStation_ controllers and both fully focused on winning.

"I'm _so_ gonna win," Tadashi grinned, mashing random buttons with his fingers.

"In your dreams," Hiro countered, mashing away at the controller as well.

Tadashi's character narrowly dodged a punch Hiro's character threw. Tadashi scoffed, "Say what you want. _You'll_ be the one paying for my lunch tomorrow."

Hearing the word 'lunch' made Hiro flinch as he recalled what happened during that time of the day. He got asked out on a date by a regular customer around his age while helping out his aunt at work. He politely rejected her, but she decided to keep trying and left him a napkin with her number on it. He was planning on telling Tadashi, but he was a bit scared of how he'd react. But since he was distracted from the game right now…

"Tadashi," Hiro began.

"Hm?" Tadashi replied, eyes kept glued on the screen.

"Um… something happened at work today."

"Mhm."

"Something weird."

"Mhm."

"…I got asked out on a date."

All of a sudden, the words **GAME OVER** flashed on the screen, and Tadashi's character lay defeated on the ground, while Hiro's character made a victory pose. Hiro turned his head to see his brother looking down at the floor, his eyes covered by the bill of his baseball cap. A dark, menacing aura flowed out from him.

Hiro gulped, "T-Tadashi…?"

Tadashi slowly turned to Hiro, and although he was smiling, there was fire in his eyes. He looked absolutely terrifying. His smile grew wider (Hiro couldn't believe his brother's lips were even long enough to stretch that far) and he said, "And what did you say?"

"H-huh? I said n-no," Hiro stuttered, putting down his controller and backing up.

"_Good_," Tadashi spat, and the smile on his face instantly disappeared and was replaced by one of complete seriousness. "What's her name?"

"She didn't leave me her name," Hiro lied because _no way_ was he going to tell Tadashi about her. Knowing him, he would hunt her down because over-protective big brother mode was currently on.

"I see something in your pocket," Tadashi suddenly said, startling Hiro. "What is it?"

"U-uh, nothing, it's just… the notepad I wrote the customers' orders on," he replied.

Tadashi tilted his head, "Oh yeah. I remember Aunt Cass' dish _Call Me xoxo_. Delicious, isn't it?"

Hiro blanched. His face still cold and hard, Tadashi held out his right hand, "Give it to me."

"But Tadashi-"

"_Now_."

Cowering under his brother's glare, Hiro reluctantly pulled the vandalised napkin out of his pocket and handed it to his brother. He watched as the fire in Tadashi's eyes grew wilder at every number he read. When he finished reading the message, the older Hamada crumpled it up into a ball, threw it in his mouth and began chewing it.

Hiro made a look of disgust, "Dude, that's so gross!"

After a few more chews, Tadashi took Hiro's palm and spat the wet piece of tissue onto it. Hiro screamed in disgust and threw it across the room, wiping his hand on his pants.

"What's the matter with you?! THAT WAS COMPLETELY UNECESSARY," Hiro scolded, taking his brother's hat and slapping his across the face with it.

"Oh, but it wasn't," Tadashi sucked in a huge gasp of air. "YOU'RE ONLY FOURTEEN, I FORBID YOU TO GO OUT WITH ANYONE."

"I TOLD YOU I REJECTED HER."

"ONE DAY, YOUR IDEAL TYPE OF GIRL WILL WALK RIGHT THROUGH THE CAFÉ'S DOORS AND SEDUCE YOU AND SWEEP YOU RIGHT OFF YOUR FEET BEFORE YOU KNOW IT."

"LIKE THAT'D HAPPEN-"

"YOU NEVER KNOW."

"I BET YOU'RE JUST ACTING LIKE THIS BECAUSE YOU KNOW THAT ONCE I GET A GIRLFRIEND, I WON'T BE SPENDING AS MUCH TIME WITH YOU ANYMORE. YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS."

"MAYBE THAT'S HOW I REALLY FEEL."

Hiro's eyes widened after hearing his sibling's sudden confession. It was honestly really embarrassing hearing that from him, but he couldn't help feeling a twinge of happiness knowing how much Tadashi really cared for him.

Tadashi frowned, "We have too much fun messing around and pulling pranks and everything, I'm seriously gonna miss all that when you do get a girlfriend. I just never want it to stop."

"Is… Is that why you never got a girlfriend?" Hiro asked. His brother was, without a doubt, popular with the ladies (he had seen proof whenever Tadashi helped out at the café). He could get any girl he wanted, but he just never did. Hiro always wondered why, and today, he finally got his answer.

A part of him felt bad about it because that was yet another thing Tadashi sacrificed for him.

Tadashi nodded, "I didn't want you to feel lonely." The regret and embarrassment hit him both at once, and Tadashi's face heated up, "AND YOU'RE ONLY FOURTEEN SO YEAH, YOU'RE STILL A BABY."

He got up from his seat, ignoring Hiro's cries about how he was a man and not a baby. He walked over to the door and before exiting, he turned around to give his brother one last message.

"No dating until you're married."

With that, he closed the wooden door behind him. A few seconds after he left, Hiro laughed out loud at his brother's reaction, making Tadashi scowl. He had just confessed something extremely selfless and embarrassing, and all the bonehead could do was laugh.

"Unbelievable," he muttered.

Tadashi ran down the stairs and walked over to his red moped parked neatly in front of the house and started the engine, zooming off to take a ride around San Fransokyo to clear his mind about the whole thing.

He knew Hiro wasn't going to be fourteen years old forever, but he really didn't want to lose him so early. He probably wouldn't be there half the time; he would be too preoccupied with his girlfriend. He would probably spend his birthday with her instead, as well as the holidays and special events like festivals and concerts.

The whole thought of it depressed him, but if it would make Hiro happy, then maybe it was all right. He was just being selfish; he was just afraid of losing his brother.

If he wanted to get a girlfriend, then so be it.

But if she were to break his little brother's heart, then she better sleep with one eye open because he was _definitely_ coming for her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Tadashi always came across as the over-protective big brother type to me. x] And I don't know why, but I just _really_ love how I ended the oneshot LOL. "But if she were to break his little brother's heart, then she better sleep with one eye open because he was _definitely_ coming for her." HAH IDEK. Thank you for the request, **tadashiisnotdead**! :D

What the omg some of you guys' requests for the extra are so heartbreaking I nearly cried while reading them. WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME. ;A;

**THE FINAL DAY TO GIVE ME YOUR REQUEST IS THE DAY I POST ONESHOT 52. AFTER THAT, I WILL NO LONGER BE ACCEPTING REQUESTS. SO, GIVE ME YOUR REQUEST AS EARLY AS POSSIBLE!**

THANK YOU GUYS FOR EVERYTHING! :D


	40. Tips

**D**ifferent **A**ngles

**Tips**

_Because she deserves more than she gets._

* * *

><p>It was way past his bedtime, yet Hiro Hamada couldn't bring himself to fall asleep. After another five minutes of staring blankly at the ceiling, Hiro decided to get out of bed to walk over to the opposite of the bedroom. Annoying Tadashi would surely drain all his energy.<p>

However, when he made to it to Tadashi's side of the room, he noticed that the bed was empty.

"Where did he go?" Hiro asked out loud. He flipped the light switch on, wincing slightly from the sudden change of illumination, and checked the time on the clock.

**12:38AM**.

"Probably went for a drive," he shrugged and walked out of the room to serve himself to some of his aunt's leftover desserts.

Before he could take one step down the stairs, Hiro heard two familiar voices coming from the kitchen. He silently made his way down the steps, stopping halfway since he was able to hear them clearly from where he was without being found out.

"Three thousand dollars?!" Aunt Cass whispered loudly.

"I know it's a lot… but the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology has the most advanced technology and the best tools… no to mention top-notch professors… We couldn't be expecting less," Tadashi whispered back. "I'm sorry, Aunt Cass, I…"

"No, no, it's all right," she said in a voice dripping with distress. "I promised your parents I'd do everything I can to give you two the best education."

"Aunt Cass…"

"No, really. I'll keep the café open for a few more hours each day; that should cut it. That way, I'd be able to pay for the house and for your student fees without a problem."

Hiro walked back up the stairs once the conversation ceased, feeling massively guilty. He himself had been using up a lot of the Internet to do some research on new tools and the laws of robotics, he was to blame as well for his aunt's struggle.

Once he entered his room, Hiro plopped on his bed and threw his arm over his face. "I doubt anyone would wanna hire a thirteen-year-old…" he mumbled into his sleeve. After a good five minutes of racking his brain for ideas on how to earn money (and finding no answer), he decided to take the easy way out and search it on the web.

He opened up a tab and typed in a series of letters.

**how to earn money without a job**

_About 51,100,000 results __(0.47 seconds)_

Hiro clicked on the first link on the first page and scanned the whole bullet list. They didn't seem very promising, and _no way_ was he going to sell his things. He went back to the previous page and clicked on several other links, but they all just gave him the same answers. He decided to make his question more specific.

**how to earn money without a job in san fransokyo**

_About 37,100,000 results __(0.53 seconds)_

He clicked on the first link, and after reading the last item on the list, his mouth broke out into a huge grin. He picked up the toolbox lying next on his bed as well as a box of building materials, and walked over to his desk.

He pulled up the sleeve of his shirt, "Time to get to work."

* * *

><p><strong>How to Earn Money without a Job<strong>

**1. Sell items.**

**2. Enter a contest.**

**3. Start an online store.**

**4. Bot fights.**

* * *

><p>"That should do it," Hiro said to himself, admiring his work. It was a miniature robot made up of three separate metallic parts. The one at the very top, the head, had a yellow smiling face that can switch to an angry red one. The faces were there to trick his opponents into thinking it could easily be defeated, when it honestly wasn't. He was a con man, and he was proud.<p>

The clock stroke seven in the evening, and Hiro thanked the heavens that Tadashi hasn't arrived home from his nerd school yet. He quickly typed in a series of letters onto his computer, and when his eyes landed on the first link, he sprinted out the door after quickly grabbing his favorite marine blue hoodie.

Not forgetting to grab the robot he had been working on for weeks.

* * *

><p><strong><span>BOT FIGHTS LOCATED NEAR YOU<span>**

**City:** _San Fransokyo_

**6 Result(s):**

_**Click location for address.**_

**Behind ****Shanghai Phoenix**

**[...]**

* * *

><p>Hiro returned home that night, his hoodie's pockets filled with cash. "Beginner's luck," he told every person he went against. All those years of video games finally paid off.<p>

It was a quarter before eleven, and Hiro quietly tip-toed his way into his room in hopes of not waking Aunt Cass up. When he opened the door to his bedroom, he found Tadashi standing right in front of him with his arms crossed and a stern look on his face.

"And _where_ have _you_ been?" Tadashi asked, tapping his foot repeatedly.

"Went to go grab a snack at the fast food restaurant around the corner," he lied smoothly, walking past his brother.

"Then what's that in your pocket, huh?" Tadashi asked, pointing at the lump in Hiro's hoodie.

Hiro mentally cursed, "It's nothing."

"Show it to me," Tadashi ordered.

"I said, it's nothing!"

"Then if it's nothing, why won't you show me?" Tadashi asked, which made Hiro groan. "Don't think I don't know where you went."

Hiro froze for a second before composing himself and playing it off like he was oblivious, "What're you talking about? I just said I was at-"

"A bot fight," Tadashi finished. Hiro's mouth flew open, and he just stood there like a deer caught in headlights.

"How did you…?"

"You left the window on, bonehead," Tadashi replied, nodding his head in the direction of his computer. Hiro slapped his forehead. The older one of the two then began scolding him, "Hiro, you _know_ that's illegal! You're gonna get yourself arrested! I don't want you to go out doing that ever again, understand?!" He made his way over to his bed and jumped on top of it. "I stayed up late waiting up for you, and I have to get up at six. Now I'm gonna die during my class tomorrow. I hope you're happy."

"I didn't ask you to wait up," Hiro talked back before walking over to his own bed. After making sure Tadashi wasn't looking, he took the money out and pushed the bills down the little opening of his piggybank.

* * *

><p>It was his second week as a bot fighter, and Hiro couldn't be any happier than he was right now. He had reached over two thousand dollars in cash in a short period of time, and he couldn't wait to present them to Aunt Cass.<p>

He was getting ready to head over to his next fight when his stomach grumbled loudly. He looked around the area he was in, and his eyes landed on a certain coffee shop. He knew he was betraying his aunt, but he felt bad if she were to give him free food when she spent almost all night slaving in front if the oven baking them for her customers. It just wouldn't be fair.

The name of the little café was Sweet Bean Coffee. It was Aunt Cass' rival shop, since they both sold traditional Japanese desserts and both brewed amazing cups of coffee. But if it were up to Hiro, his aunt won by a landslide (or maybe he was just biased).

He opened the entrance doors of the little café, and was greeted by a warm hello by...

"Tadashi?!" Hiro exclaimed, eyes widening at the sight of his brother in a Sweet Bean Coffee uniform.

"Hiro?!" Tadashi exclaimed as well, nearly dropping the notepad in his hand. "What're you doing here?!"

Hiro laughed nervously, "Hah, well… you see…"

Tadashi noticed that he was hiding something behind his back, and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Another bot fight?" His brother nodded guiltily. "_Why_ do you always do the opposite of what I tell you?"

"Actually, the real question is, _what_ are you doing working at the Sweet Bean Coffee?"

Tadashi scratched the back of his head, "You see… Aunt Cass is having some financial problems because of my student loans. I feel kinda bad about it, so I took up a secret part-time job to help her out. I don't know how to give it to her though. I don't think she'd really appreciate me working at her rival shop…"

"That's why _I_ started bot fighting!" Hiro said, and Tadashi's eyes widened. "Did you think I was doing it because I was bored? I use up so much Internet, I feel partially responsible too…"

"HAMADA, TABLE THREE; ORDER UP!" the chef called out from the kitchen.

"I'll be right there!" Tadashi called back. He then turned to Hiro, "Grab a table and wait for me. My shift's done in half an hour."

* * *

><p>"I don't think she'd be happy to know that you've been bot fighting."<p>

"And I don't think she'd be happy to know that you've been working at her rival shop."

"We did not think this through."

Hiro and Tadashi walked side by side under the star-filled night sky, talking about how to let it down gently to their aunt. They honestly didn't know which one she would find worse; her youngest nephew doing illegal activities until way past his bedtime or her oldest nephew working and bringing in all the female customers into her rival shop.

"How much have you made so far?" Tadashi asked. "And for your information, I still don't approve of you bot fighting."

"Yeah, yeah. Well, I've made about two thousand dollars," Hiro said in such a cocky tone that Tadashi just wanted to rip his vocal chords out because _did he think that was a good thing?_

"Two thousand illegal dollars," he muttered. "I've made about a thousand five hundred."

"Wait, how long have you been working there?" Hiro asked.

"Hm… about three weeks. That's why I always come home late on weekdays."

"Hold on, if you get minimum wage and only work six hours a day, five days a week, then how'd you get so much?" Hiro asked, confused. "Wouldn't you only get about nine hundred fifty to one thousand fifty? How is this possible?"

Tadashi blushed out of embarrassment, "I get a lot of tips from girls."

"Ah, of course," Hiro said. He wasn't surprised; every girl is put under this spell whenever Tadashi enters the room. (It wasn't fair). He switched the subject back to his aunt, "We have to give the money to her soon. But how are we gonna give these to Aunt Cass without telling her how we earned them?"

An idea popped into Tadashi's head, "I think I have an idea…"

* * *

><p>Later that night, Cass counted the money she earned in the<strong> TIPS<strong> jar. "Fifteen dollars. Not bad."

She walked over to the front of the Lucky Cat Café to close it up, but upon return, she noticed something different about the **TIPS** jar when emptying it up. It seemed a lot fuller than earlier. She took the bills and coins out and began counting them.

"Thirty… forty… fifty five dollars? Wait, what?" she said to herself out loud. She counted the coins once more to make sure that she didn't make any miscalculations. "Fifty five dollars exactly. I could've sworn it was fifteen dollars five minutes ago. She sighed, "I think I'm over-working myself..."

Both standing against the wall behind the café room, Hiro and Tadashi smiled at each other and fist bumped.

They continued to add between forty to seventy dollars in the jar every single day, and after a while, Aunt Cass found it so easy to pay the bills.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sweet Bean Coffee is what they wanted to call the Lucky Cat Café at first. The more you know!

My headcanon is that Hiro started bot fighting after over-hearing Tadashi and Aunt Cass talking about money problems. I also think Tadashi has/used to have a secret part-time job to help out, since he thinks he's responsible for it because of his student loans (and we all know how much Tadashi likes to beat himself up for everything LOL). Oneshot by myself! :)

I HAVE 41 REQUESTS SO FAR FOR THE EXTRA OMG LOL. Expect it to be out in about one or two months (or maybe three) once the collection's done! :D

**Also**, I want to let you guys know that if I don't post one day, _I will definitely post the next_. I took up afterschool credit courses, so I arrive pretty late on Tuesdays and Thursdays. By the time I get home, I'm really tired, and sometimes I have homework due the next day, and that leaves me no time to write a oneshot! So if I've worried any of you (hahah lol getting ahead of myself), please know that I'm okay! :D

THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING, I LOVE YOU ALL! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND REVIEWING AND GIVING REQUESTS AND FAVING AND FOLLOWING UGH YOU'RE ALL TOO SWEET I LOVE YOU! ;w; (Think you can help me reach 500 reviews?) :D

(omg this author's note is so long I'm so sorry if you read it all).


	41. First To Come By

**D**ifferent **A**ngles

**First To Come By**

_She knew he would be the first._

* * *

><p>"A dash of potassium nitrate, a sprinkle of carbon, a pinch of cobalt, a whole liter of perchloric acid!" Honey Lemon squealed, mixing the aforementioned chemicals into a large laboratory glass. She was currently in the making of a formula that would create chemical metal embrittlement for her engineering project, and after many notebooks filled with notes and possible mixes and an archive of reactions of past experiments, Honey decided to test her final formula out.<p>

Tadashi entered the lab after hearing all the noise from his study lab. He took a spot next to his friends GoGo, Wasabi and Fred, who stood meters away from the blonde's working space, watching her go nuts over her project.

"What's going on in here?" he asked, even though the answer was plain to see.

The sound of Honey cackling could be heard in the background.

GoGo smirked, "Oh, she's on a roll."

"She's been at it all morning," Fred said as he watched her jump and run all around her study space.

Wasabi observed the liquids lying all over Honey Lemon's desk, "I may not be as good in Chemistry as Honey, but I'm pretty sure not all of these can be mixed together…"

"I'm sure she knows what she's doing," Tadashi laughed.

However, his laughter was cut short when an explosion occurred right in front of them. Wasabi made a high-pitched scream, GoGo remained unfazed by the whole thing (in fact, she seemed used to it) and Tadashi just displayed a look of worry and shock.

"Honey, are you all right?" Tadashi asked, coughing and waving off the fog that had formed in the room. When it ceased, all three let out a shocked scream and ran over to the person lying unconscious on the ground.

"Oh, my- HONEY, WAKE UP," Tadashi yelled as he shook her. Wasabi took out his phone and dialed the SFIT Emergency Department's number with shaking hands, while GoGo knelt down next to her with evident concern on her face. Fred knelt down next to her as well, screaming for her to wake up.

"She's still breathing," Tadashi said as they all sighed in relief.

Minutes later, a group of people entered the lab with a stretcher and carried her away, worrying the group even more.

"Where are you taking her?!" GoGo barked at one of them. It took both boys to hold her back from doing anything she might regret.

"To the San Fransokyo General Hospital, of course. We have to make sure she didn't receive any serious injuries from the reaction," they replied. "What's her name?"

"Aiko Miyazaki," Tadashi replied calmly.

"Just ask for her name at the hospital, and they'll be sure to lead you to her room."

* * *

><p>"Ugh, my head…" Honey Lemon groaned. She opened her eyes to find herself in a room with white walls. She felt her head and noticed that she had a bandage wrapped around it. "What happened…?<p>

"A really bad chemical reaction."

She flinched at the voice and turned to her right to find Tadashi Hamada sitting on a chair next to her hospital bed. In his hands was a bouquet of flowers of the colors pink and red and yellow (her favorites), and she could see a hint of relief on his face.

"Thank goodness," he sighed. "I was starting to get worried."

"What're you talking about?" she asked, confusion written on her features.

"You were out the whole afternoon."

"I was?! But what could possibly…?" And then it hit her. She poured in the wrong solution by accident, which made an explosion go off in the lab. She covered her mouth, "OH, MY GOSH! Did anyone get hurt?!"

"Besides you, no," he answered. "You really worried us, you know that?"

"Where _is_ everyone?" she asked. She was hoping he'd say that they just left to go get a snack, but she knew Wasabi had an assignment to finish, she knew GoGo had an exam today, she knew Fred had to go cheer for a team, and she knew they all ended after six. It was Wednesday, Tadashi ended early, and that was why he was the only one there.

"They still have classes; they'll be here tomorrow, don't worry," he smiled, and when he noticed the slight look of sadness that washed over her because the whole group wasn't there, he assured, "But if they didn't have anything to give in or anyone to cheer for today, they'd be in here without hesitation."

Honey Lemon smiled up at him, "It's all right. I always kinda knew you'd be the first to visit."

"Really?" he asked, incredulous.

She nodded, "You'd be the first to visit any of us. That's just how you are, Tadashi."

He smiled, "You'd do the same for me. I'm sure that if our roles were reversed, you would've been the first to come by."

"So, how long have you been here?" she asked.

"I've been here since maybe three? I ended at two, so…" he shrugged.

They talked for only a short period of time about nonsense and lame jokes, when a nurse walked in and told Tadashi that visiting hours were over. Honey wanted to cry right then and there once she heard the nurse say that because visiting hours lasted three hours, and if she just woke up now, that would mean Tadashi was there the whole time.

"Alright, well, I'll come back tomorrow to visit," Tadashi said, handing her the bouquet of flowers he held onto the whole time, he just realized. "Get well soon."

He exited the room along with the nurse, leaving Honey Lemon all by herself. She looked down at the beautiful bouquet of flowers he got her, and smiled, "Thanks, Tadashi."

One day, _she_ would be the first one to visit if anything were to happen to him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Tadashi _would_ be the first to visit each of his friends if any of them got hurt. He's just too good of a guy. :) Thank you for the request, **Effervescent Dreamer**! :D Though I do admit, this isn't one of my best works.

Side-story (kinda) of "**It's You**" (Oneshot 21)! Notice how in this oneshot, Tadashi said, "I'm sure that if our roles were reversed, you would've been the first to come by." Honey said the same thing in "**It's You**". But in "**It's You**", she was the last one to visit. (Why do I keep breaking my heart what's the matter with me omg).

WELL I DON'T HAVE MUCH TO SAY THIS TIME LOL. I'D JUST LIKE TO THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND FOR STAYING WITH ME FOR THIS LONG. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! ;w;


	42. Irreplaceable

**D**ifferent **A**ngles

**Irreplaceable**

_Tadashi's irreplaceable, and so is Baymax._

* * *

><p>The Big Hero 6 had just completed their mission for the day, and as usual, Hiro and Baymax left to go watch the sunset on top of one of San Fransokyo's koi fish blimps. The sky that evening was the perfect mix of blue and purple and pink and yellow; this one put all the other sunsets to shame.<p>

"…and all of her customers left with a brown stain on their pants!" Hiro finished his story, laughing hysterically. Baymax let out an awkward, robotic laugh, but Hiro didn't mind of course. He continued once he could speak again, "You know, Baymax, I'm really happy to have you here."

"How so?" the robot asked, tilting his head slightly to the left.

"You remind me of Tadashi," he smiled. "You're always taking care of me, making sure I eat and sleep well, always ready to lend a hand, and always there to listen, just like my brother."

"But I am not Tadashi," Baymax replied, still a little bit confused.

"I know, but you're the closest thing I have of him," he said, before turning away from him to watch the sunset.

After a bit of thought (meaning, looking through his database), Baymax asked, "Would I becoming more like Tadashi help improve your emotional state?"

Distracted from the view of the sunset, Hiro absent-mindedly replied, "Huh? Yeah, sure."

* * *

><p><strong>[BAYMAX, 2.0]<strong>

**[PATIENT]: Hamada, Hiro  
>[NOTES ON HOW TO IMPROVE EMOTIONAL STATE]:<br>-Discover where [Hamada, Hiro]'s tiny robot wants to go.  
>-Terminate [Callaghan, Robert].<br>****-Become more like [Hamada, Tadashi].****  
>[SPECIAL NOTES TAKEN]:<br>-[Hamada, Hiro]'s tiny robot had lead us to an abandoned warehouse.  
>-Terminating [Callaghan, Robert] proven ineffective.<strong>

* * *

><p>That night, Hiro went to bed early, and when he was sure he was fast asleep, Baymax walked up to the computer and placed a hand on it, downloading all data that used to belong to Tadashi Hamada. He found old video recordings, voice recordings (it appears Tadashi wanted Baymax to have his voice at first), a list of possible outfits he could wear to school (what a nerd, Hiro would say), a folder with unfinished codes on psychological disorders and emotional pain he meant to add into the robot, and many other things.<p>

When he was done, he went downstairs to ask Aunt Cass to deactivate him. She told him, "I'm satisfied with my care. Good night, Baymax." He headed right back up the stairs, and made his way to his compartment.

But before completely deactivating, Baymax replaced his voice chip with Tadashi's voice recordings.

* * *

><p>The next day, Hiro woke up and sat upright, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He yawned, "Ow," to wake up his personal health-care companion. The sound of a balloon inflating could be heard, followed by, "Morning, bonehead."<p>

Hiro looked up in shock to find Baymax standing in front of him. "Th-that was Tadashi's voice just now!" he exclaimed. "Or… wait… maybe I was just…" He sighed.

"What's the matter with you?"

There it was again.

"Tadashi?! How are you…" he trailed off when the voice spoke up again. "Baymax…?"

"Yeah," the robot replied.

"Why do you have Tadashi's voice?" Hiro asked quietly. He then noticed that Baymax was wearing his brother's signature baseball cap. Not only that, his vinyl skin had the design of a dark gray cardigan and teal vest on his upper body, and his two pudgy legs were of the color brown. They were colored this way by lights coming from underneath Baymax's skin. "And why do you look like Tadashi?"

Rather than giving him a proper answer, Baymax opened up his access port to reveal not two, but _three_ chips. Hiro took the unfamiliar blue chip out and examined it carefully. Printed on the front was the _San Fransokyo Ninjas_ emblem.

"Baymax, what is this…?" Hiro asked.

"You have told me that if I were to become more like Tadashi, it would improve your emotional state. I took it upon myself to add everything related to him into a new chip," the nursebot explained, this time in his standard voice. "Inside, you will find his eighty-four tests, voice recordings, outfit selections, codes, notes, and more."

Hiro stared wide-eyed at the new chip, shaking. He looked up at his healthcare companion and gave him a gap-toothed grin, "Baymax, you really didn't need to do this, really."

"You have told me that doing so would improve your emotional state. It is my job as your healthcare companion to make sure that you are satisfied with your care," Baymax said. Activating Tadashi's voice chip once more, and said, "Unbelievable."

Hiro laughed somewhat sadly at the quote, "No, Baymax, really. No matter what you do, you can't be exactly like Tadashi, and that's okay. He's one of a kind; irreplaceable," he placed a hand on the robot's vinyl shoulder. "And so are you. Don't ever change. Got that, buddy?"

"I understand," Baymax said, closing his access port and activating his green nurse chip. In his normal voice, he said, "You may keep it." He pointed at the blue one in Hiro's hand.

"Actually…" Hiro looked down at it, "Hey, Baymax?"

"What appears to be the problem?"

"No problem, just…" he paused. "Can I watch Tadashi's eighty-four takes again? And I also wanna see what else you put into this chip."

Baymax nodded, and watched as his patient placed the chip into the slot. His electronic visual screen lit up, and started playing a video of Tadashi that Hiro had watched so many times that he could probably mouth every word by now.

"_This is Tadashi Hamada, and this is the first test of my robotics project…_"

Baymax noticed a look of melancholy that washed over Hiro's face, and took this as an opportunity to scan him.

"Your serotonin levels are low," he stated.

"I know, buddy," Hiro replied, frowning as he watched his older brother laugh and smile in the video. "I know."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _Someone_ told me, "Imagine Baymax with Tadashi's voice," and murdered my heart and I added that in here because ow. ;A; I'd like to thank **TiffyJiffy** for the request! And shout-out to **Goddess of Awesomeness** for being the 500th reviewer! :D Keeping this AN short because I have to go watch the Oscars on tv to see Big Hero 6 and HTTYD2 win all the awards yupyupyup. :D

THANK YOU FOR HELPING ME REACH THIS MANY FAVES AND REVIEWS! THANK YOU FOR READING! THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING GUYS! :'D


	43. Sick Day

**D**ifferent **A**ngles

**Sick Day**

_She was sick; no way were they going to let her work._

* * *

><p>"You are <em>not<em> working."

"But-"

"No buts. You need your rest."

Tadashi and Hiro stood next to their aunt's bed, arms crossed and eyes glued to her. Work and stress had gotten the better of her, and she woke up sick after a busy day.

She got up from the bed, ignoring the burning feeling in her head, "Boys, really, I'm fine. This is nothing; just allergies."

"Right," Tadashi answered, gently pushing her back into bed. She stopped shivering when he pulled her covers up to her chin, he noticed. "Just take a day off. It's all right."

"No, it's not!" she fought back, shutting her eyes tight when the pounding in her head increased. When the feeling left, she continued, "I can handle it, trust me."

"Sorry, Aunt Cass, we're not taking that risk," Hiro said. "You've already over-worked yourself. Your condition's just gonna get worse if we let you."

"But I _really_ need to work. You don't understand," she said. "If the Lucky Cat Café's closed, they'll go straight to Sweet Bean Coffee. I could lose customers, and I really need to money for the house."

"One day won't hurt. Your health's more important," Tadashi said.

Hiro then perked up, "How about we take over?"

"You two? Run the café?" Cass asked, and her head slightly jerked back.

Tadashi's face lit up, "Why not? I know a bit of what to do. I've helped out a few times before, remember?"

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" she asked. Both siblings nodded. "You don't have to."

"No, we'll do it," Tadashi said as he smiled down at his younger brother. "You just get some rest. You can trust us."

"Yeah, besides, how hard could it be?" Hiro asked.

* * *

><p>"HIRO, TABLE FOUR."<p>

"I ALREADY GOT THEIR ORDER."

THEN GIVE IT TO ME, KNUCKLEHEAD."

"I DID."

"…OH, FOUND IT. MY BAD."

Hard. Running a café was so very, very hard.

They were already two, yet they couldn't bring out orders as fast as their aunt alone. And the fact that she could remain calm and smiling despite how rude, clueless or impatient a customer could be was just amazing. They had developed a newfound respect for her (not that they didn't respect her before).

"What can I get for you all?" Hiro grinned at a table of five girls before him. She all squealed at his cuteness, nearly shattering his eardrums, and he so desperately wanted to give this table to his brother instead.

After writing down their order (which took up a good ten minutes), Hiro turned around to walk over to the kitchen when he tripped over a customer's foot that stuck out. He saw the floor rushing up to his face, and closed his eyes, awaiting the pain. Instead, he felt someone wrap their arms around him and lift him back up to his feet. He opened his eyes to thank his savior.

"Tadashi!" he exclaimed, grinning. He knew it; his big brother always came to the rescue.

Tadashi laughed and ruffled his brother's untamed black hair, "Don't worry about it. Just be a lot more careful next time, all right?"

"I will!"

All of a sudden, a chorus of _aww_'s echoed throughout the café. The Hamada brothers turned their heads to find groups of people melting at the brotherly moment they had just witnessed.

Hiro then turned to his brother, a mischievous glint in his eyes, "Hey, Tadashi…"

"What?" Tadashi asked. Hiro wiggled his eyebrows, and knowing what he was going to suggest, Tadashi shook his head, "No way, Hiro."

"Fanservice."

"_I said no_."

* * *

><p>"Tadashi, I can't reach that!" Hiro cried, standing adorably on his tippy-toes and pointing up at an invisible item resting on a tall shelf. Tadashi held out an arm and pretended that he was unable to reach it.<p>

"Sorry, Hiro, I'm not tall enough," Tadashi replied. He then knelt down and patted his shoulders, "Hop onto my shoulders. We'll surely be able to reach it this way."

"Okay!" Hiro grinned innocently, and every person who saw his smile was captivated by his boyish charm. He sat on top of his brother's shoulders and slipped a pen out of his sleeve. He threw his arm out, "Got it- woah!"

He fell off of his brother's shoulders, and Tadashi swiftly turned around to save him from hitting the floor the second time that day. Tadashi caught him bridal style and laughed softly, "You have to be more careful, Hiro."

Hiro nodded and gave him an adorable gap-toothed grin, "I will! Thanks for saving me again, Dashi!" He wrapped his arms around his brother, who hugged him back. To add to the cuteness, Hiro's legs were dangling in the air due to both brothers' height differences.

A series of squeals and a **TIPS** jar filled halfway with cash later, Hiro and Tadashi fist-bumped.

Hiro let out a huff, "Alright, only seven more hours to go."

* * *

><p>"Wow, you boys should help me more often!" Aunt Cass exclaimed when her nephews handed her the <strong>TIPS<strong> jar. Bills of fives and tens and twenties could be seen behind the glass, and she shook it excitedly, the sound of coins clinking resounded around the little room.

Tadashi was lying face down with Hiro lying on top of him on a couch in their living room, across from their aunt who sat in a loveseat, both dripping with exhaustion. One whole day of having to deal with rude customers and googly-eyed girls was energy draining, and running around the café to serve food and doing fanservice was enough exercise for the next two years.

"Please no," Hiro groaned, adding more weight onto his brother's back, as if hoping to break his spine. Tadashi got back at him by rolling over to the side, making Hiro fall on the floor. "You suck, Tadashi."

Disregarding Hiro's rude comment, Tadashi said, "I don't know how you do it, Aunt Cass."

"Well, if it's any consolation, I'm feeling better now. I should be able to work tomorrow," she laughed when they cheered, and got up from her seat to kiss the top of her nephews' heads. She smiled, "I love you, boys. Thank you."

"Anything for you, Aunt Cass," they replied in unison. And despite the fact that Hiro and Tadashi were lying faces down on the floor and couch respectively, Cass couldn't help but grin because she heard smiles in their voices.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** You guys really love oneshots about the café LOL. Thank you for the request, **PhoenixWillowsRox88**! :D

**BIG HERO 6 WON THE AWARD FOR BEST ANIMATED FEATURE FILM! :'D** I'M SO HAPPY FOR THEM OMGOGM I'M GONNA START SCREAMING AND CRYING AGAIN.

AND BIG HERO 6 CAME OUT ON DVD TODAY AND GUESS WHO BOUGHT IT LOOOOL. I had a two-hour break and bus'd to the nearest Best Buy to buy it. (Then I watched it in class cause I'm a useless piece of crap and don't ever do that you will get yelled at and fall behind).

YOU KNOW WHAT I WANNA SAY LOL BUT I'LL SAY IT ANYWAY; THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING! :D


	44. For You

**D**ifferent **A**ngles

**For You**

_They finally found a way to repay Tadashi for everything he has done for them._

* * *

><p>"So today will be your second time visiting?" GoGo asked, popping her pink bubble gum as she walked alongside her best friend, Honey Lemon. Her hands were in the pocket of her black blazer, and a bouquet of flowers was tucked in the space between her arm and side.<p>

Honey fixed the hem of her black dress, and replied somewhat guiltily, "Yeah… I know I'm terrible. But I couldn't bring myself to visit because it hurt too much."

"Hey, don't beat yourself up," GoGo said. "It does hurt."

The black iron San Fransokyo Cemetery gate soon came into sight, and the two girls stood in front of it with looks of melancholy on their faces. They took a deep breath and entered the graveyard, hearts sinking deeper at every step they took.

When they reached their best friend's gravestone, tears were already pooling in Honey Lemon's eyes, and GoGo clenched her fists tightly until her knuckles were white to stop herself from crying. Not only because they missed him greatly, but also because another bouquet of flowers was sitting in front of his headstone, and they knew exactly who it was from.

"H-hey, Tadashi," Honey Lemon choked. "It's been a while."

"Sorry we haven't come by, I hope you can forgive us," GoGo said at her turn. She held the bouquet in her hands tightly, looking down at it sadly. There were flowers of the colors green, blue, purple, pink, yellow and white to represent the team. The thought of how it was missing the color red crossed her mind, and she shut her eyes to prevent the tears from escaping.

"I usually always have something to say," Honey laughed sadly. "But today, I can't seem to think of anything."

GoGo looked down at the pink carnations lying on the ground before them.

"_They mean 'I miss you' and 'I'll never forget you'. Tadashi and I always brought pink carnations to our mom and dad…" Hiro explained, frowning. "I never thought I'd be bringing some for him too."_

"Hiro came by earlier, didn't he?" GoGo asked, as if expecting an answer. She laughed bitterly, "Of course he did. He misses you. We all do." She raised her voice, "Ugh, why did you run into that building, you idiot?! Do you even realize how many people you left behind?!"

Honey placed a hand on her friend's shoulder, who had her face buried in her hands. A few petals had detached from the flowers, and slowly fell to the earth beneath their feet. Honey knew GoGo didn't mean it; this was just her way of stopping herself from crying.

After calming GoGo down, Honey Lemon decided to speak up, "I'm pretty sure Hiro already told you about this, but we all became a superhero group called the Big Hero 6." GoGo looked up at her, knowing what she was going to say. "I know what you're thinking. '_Guys, how could you let him?! Hiro's too young for this! He could get hurt!_' That's what we came for today."

GoGo continued for her, "You had done so much for each one of us. You helped Wasabi calm down whenever something imperfect stressed him, you reached things for me countless times, you helped Honey get over her height complex, you gave Fred a friend to talk about comic books with, and you sacrificed so many things for Hiro that it would take me a lifetime to name them all."

"So we came by today to tell you that we finally found a way to repay you," Honey said, not even trying to stop the tears from falling anymore. "This took us so long to think about. We thought that there was nothing good enough that we could do that could show you just how grateful we are, until we thought of it."

"And it's to take care of Hiro," GoGo smiled. "We know how much he means to you."

"So we'll stay by his side no matter what," Honey promised. "We'll protect him and love him, and make him laugh and smile as much as you did."

"We'll keep him safe," GoGo said as she finally knelt down and placed the bouquet of flowers next to Hiro's bouquet.

"For you, Tadashi," Honey Lemon added, smiling sadly. "For you. We won't let anything or anyone hurt him. We promise."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** And cue the tears. ;A; Thank you for the request, again, **PhoenixWillowsRox88**! Okay but why is friends and family visiting Tadashi's grave such a popular request WHY DO YOU LIKE BREAKING YOUR OWN HEARTS. And I know it was supposed to be a Hiro and Tadashi oneshot today, but I couldn't find any ideas for it omg I'm sorry. ;A;

Midterms are ruining my life. That is all.

THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! ;w;


	45. Shopping Cart Rides

**D**ifferent **A**ngles

**Shopping Cart Rides**

_They're very mature, mind you._

* * *

><p>"Alright, so," Tadashi paused, taking a grocery list out of his dark gray cardigan's pocket. He and his little brother Hiro were making their way to the shopping centre in the heart of San Fransokyo. It was a huge shopping mall with six floors filled various clothing stores, an enormous food court, arcades, movie theatres and so much more. It even had a grocery store, which was where they were headed to right at this moment. "Aunt Cass needs a bag of powdered sugar, two packs of red bean paste, three cartons of eggs, a bag of flour-"<p>

"Woah woah woah!" Hiro exclaimed, flailing his arms. "She doesn't expect us to walk all the way home carrying those, right?"

"Unfortunately, she does," Tadashi replied, shoving the list back into his pocket. "I'll take care of the flour and the eggs. You take the sugar and red bean paste. They're light; it shouldn't be a problem for you."

"Excuse me?" Hiro scowled, offended. "I can carry the flour easily, just so you know."

Tadashi scoffed, "Yeah, ten minutes down the road, you'll be asking me to switch with you." Hiro remained silent and pouted, knowing that his brother was right.

Fifteen minutes later, the two Hamada brothers finally found themselves in front of the shopping mall. They entered through the automatic doors and past the sea of people, finally making their way to the grocery store on the opposite side of the mall. Tadashi pulled out a shopping cart and re-read the list his aunt gave him. He began rolling the cart in the direction of the baking aisle, when it suddenly halted to a stop.

"What the…?" he muttered. He looked up from the piece of paper to see that it hit Hiro, who was blocking the way with a grin on his face. He looked up at his brother with his doe-like eyes, then down at the cart, then back up at him. Tadashi pinched the bridge of his nose. He sighed in exasperation, "Fine. Go ahead."

"Sweet!" Hiro exclaimed, climbing into the cart. Tadashi rolled his eyes, and tried not to smile at the sight of his little brother getting so excited over something so childish. The older sibling pushed the shopping cart over to the baking aisle to pick up the ingredients they needed.

"Powdered sugar," Tadashi said as he picked the bag up and threw it in Hiro's face, who complained thereafter. "Red bean paste," He threw it again.

"And I got the sprinkles and chocolate icing," Hiro said, holding a hand out and reaching for both ingredients. Tadashi pushed the cart further down the aisle, picking up other ingredients like flour, white chocolate chips and pink food coloring.

The cart started getting harder for Tadashi to push, especially with his little brother's added weight. Noticing that they slowed down the more things they added into the cart, Hiro teased, "What's wrong, Tadashi? Can't handle a little weight?"

"It's not that, I'm just trying to be more careful since you're in the cart," Tadashi lied smoothly.

Hiro scoffed, "Then why're you going so slowly? I'll bet an eighty-year-old's fast than you." As if on cue, an old woman walked past them with her shopping cart. Hiro looked up at his brother with a smug look on his face, "I rest my case."

Brows furrowed, Tadashi started to pick up his pace, pushing the cart with all the force he had in his arms and legs.

"U-uh, Tadashi, don't you think you're going a little too fast?" Hiro asked, hair being blown away with the wind.

"Nope," he answered, his eye glinting with mischief. He started off by speed walking, which turned into a light jog, and before Hiro knew it, Tadashi was running. After quickly throwing the last few of the items on the list, Tadashi ran down the aisles with so much speed it would put GoGo's bike to shame.

It started off with Tadashi being are broody and Hiro screaming out of fear, but after a while, the two ended up laughing and enjoying the whole activity. Hiro guided Tadashi down the aisles, helping him dodge and avoid hitting people.

"Faster!" Hiro said, and Tadashi laughed and smiled because he swore that he saw three-year-old Hiro for a split second.

"If you say so!" he exclaimed, and pushed harder and ran faster. The sound of laughter resounded all over the store, they were sure; it was a wonder how no one kicked them out of the store yet.

Tadashi reduced the speed to a light jog to catch his breath, which soon turned into a walk. Hiro grinned, "That was too fun, man! One more round before we go?"

Panting, he nodded, "Definitely." When his stamina was fully restored, Tadashi started running again, and was just about to turn the corner when…

"_What_ are you two _doing_?"

Tadashi stopped dead in his tracks at the sound of the voice, which made the shopping cart suddenly halt to a stop, shocking Hiro and giving him whiplash. They slowly turned their heads at the same time, both making the same awkward expression.

Their eyes landed on four all-too-familiar people: Wasabi, Honey Lemon, GoGo and Fred. Wasabi was embarrassed himself, Honey was snapping pictures to her heart's delight, GoGo- the one who asked the question- just stared at them with a straight face on, and Fred was laughing his head off.

"Hey, guys," Tadashi laughed awkwardly. "Fancy seeing you here. Aha, yeah…"

"Were you seriously pushing Hiro down aisles?" GoGo snickered.

"Uh, no, actually he, um," Hiro said, struggling to find the find the words. To avoid any more questions (and photos), Hiro and Tadashi rolled over to the nearest checkout counter, paid and picked their bags up and ran out of the store, hearing their friends' laughter behind them.

It was being halfway out the door when they realized that their grocery bags were too heavy. They were practically forced to shamefully walk back to the group to ask them for help- who accepted.

But in the end, the Hamada brothers immediately regretted their decision when they had to endure a whole twenty-minute walk of teasing and laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hiro guiding Tadashi in the aisles; Hiro guiding Baymax in the portal. BONUS TO THOSE WHO GOT THE TADASHI/BAYMAX PARALLEL BEFORE I POINTED IT OUT LOL. Thank you for the request **PhoenixWillowsRox88** and **TS-Hamada21**! :D Loosely inspired by the **Big Hero 6 Alternate Opening 1** (WHICH THEY SHOULD'VE USED INSTEAD SOBS).

**NOTE**: this week's posts are probably gonna be updated every other day (or sometimes more?) because of midterms. I'm sorry! D:

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FAVES, FOLLOWS AND FOR PUTTING UP WITH ME FOR THIS LONG LOL. I LOVE YOU GUYS! :D


	46. Hidden Interactions

**D**ifferent **A**ngles

**Hidden Interactions**

_There were so many things Hiro didn't know about Tadashi, and there were so many things Baymax kept from him._

* * *

><p>"Alright, buddy, I'm gonna have to shut you down for a while to add more things to your chip," Hiro Hamada told his marshmallow-looking robot. "Don't worry, it won't take too long. I'm just gonna add a few more codes in there, and see what kind of files you have in your database."<p>

"I understand. Please be careful with my chip," Baymax said.

"I will," he said, giving the robot a thumbs up. "I'm satisfied with my care."

At this, Baymax shut down, the light in his hyperspectral cameras dimmed before disappearing into nothingness, and his body stayed still as if he were frozen. Hiro touched his nursebot's access port, which opened up, and took the green chip with the words **TADASHI HAMADA** on it out of its slot. He inserted it into his computer and started working on the coding. He decided to make Baymax move a lot faster, and even decided to add a few more expressions in there.

While he was going through the _Disney_ movies Baymax kept in his database (he smiled because Tadashi only put in his favorites), he found a few old videos the robot's cameras caught. He clicked on one with a peculiar name, and played it.

**[ HIRO_HAMADA_MEETING01 ]**

**LOADING… LOADING… COMPLETE**

"_Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. I was alerted to the need for medical attention when you said, 'ow'."_

"_A robotic… nurse."_

"_On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?"_

Hiro chuckled at the video. It was from when they first met. He watched the video, smiling fondly at the screen as he recalled those past memories. It was only when he caught a glimpse of Tadashi that he stopped watching the video. The list of videos seemed endless, but Baymax only ever recorded things when he felt he needed to or was asked to. If he recorded every single thing that happened when he was awake, the videos would eventually end up taking too much space.

Hiro scrolled down the list of videos.

**[ TADASHI_HAMADA_TEST01 ]**

**[ TADASHI_HAMADA_TEST02 ]**

**. . .**

**[ TADASHI_HAMADA_TEST33 ]**

**. . .**

**[ TADASHI_HAMADA_TEST83 ]**

**[ TADASHI_HAMADA_TEST84 ]**

Hiro was about to exit the folder when the video of the eighty-fourth test appeared, but noticed that the scroll bar had just a bit more space left before reaching the bottom. He scrolled down, his eyes widening at the name of the files.

**[ TADASHI_HAMADA_CONVERSATION01 ]**

**. . .**

**[ TADASHI_HAMADA_CONVERSATION08 ]**

They were eight more recordings of Tadashi. He couldn't believe his eyes. Baymax had been hiding not one, but _eight_ recordings he had of Tadashi hidden deep within his database. He had been keeping these from him the whole time. He clicked on the first one unconsciously.

**[ TADASHI_HAMADA_CONVERSATION01 ]**

**LOADING… LOADING… COMPLETE**

"_Tadashi," Baymax said._

"_Hm?" Tadashi looked up from his notebook smiled up at him. "What is it, buddy?"_

"_What are you doing?" Baymax pointed a vinyl finger at the book._

_Tadashi laughed, "Codes, sketches and calculations. I'm thinking of adding a bunch of new things into you." He held it out for the robot to be able to read it. There were series of zeros and ones and slashes. There were also drawings of faces with different emotions. "I'm thinking maybe psychological disorders?"_

_The screen moved up and down; one can assume Baymax was nodding. "I do agree that it would help me become a better healthcare companion."_

"_Great! When I program this into you, I was thinking you could start off by asking, 'Are you experiencing physical pain or emotional pain?' You show the current faces you have when they answer physical, and you show these new faces when they answer emotional."_

"_I understand."_

"_Good. I'll just finish this up and I'll be sure to program this into you. I'm satisfied with my care."_

**END**

"Psychological disorders, huh?" Hiro said. "I'll put that into Baymax for you, Tadashi. The faces won't look as good as yours, though."

* * *

><p><strong>[ TADASHI_HAMADA_CONVERSATION02 ]<strong>

**LOADING… LOADING… COMPLETE**

"_What are you doing?" Baymax asked. Tadashi jumped in surprised. He turned around swiftly, causing him to knock down a pencil holder and a pile of books._

"_Baymax, you almost gave me a heart attack!" he scolded. In his hand was a blue hoodie and in the other, a needle with some thread lying in between the needle's hole._

"_You appear to be holding a needle."_

"_Oh, yeah. I'm sewing a bunch of tiny trackers so that I could get to my little brother right away if ever he gets himself in trouble. Hiro's got a thing for bot fights. No way am I gonna keep letting him go without knowing where he is."_

"Are you serious?!" Hiro screeched. He continued watching.

"_You are very protective of him, it seems," Baymax stated._

_Tadashi nodded, "He's all I have left. I don't wanna lose him." He then checked his watch, "Oh, man! It's eight already?! He's probably out bot fighting already! I gotta go!"_

"_Are you satisfied-"_

"_I'm satisfied with my care!"_

**END**

"So, _that's_ how he always gets there in time," Hiro said out loud. A part of him was angry that his brother invaded his privacy without him knowing, but another part of him was grateful because if he didn't sew those onto his hoodie, who knows where he would've been if Yama's men got a hold of him?

He clicked the next video.

* * *

><p><strong>[ TADASHI_HAMADA_CONVERSATION03 ]<strong>

**LOADING… LOADING… COMPLETE**

"_Check out what my brother made for the showcase!" Tadashi exclaimed excitedly, holding up a single microbot._

"_What is it?" Baymax asked._

"_He calls it a microbot, and believe me, there isn't just one, but thousands more," Tadashi answered. "It's one of the greatest inventions yet! It's controlled by this neurocranium transmitter, and can be controlled by just a single thought. It can provide transportation, construction; the possibilities are endless!" Tadashi's smiled slightly faded as he stared at the single microbot. He sighed, "He's… he's definitely gonna win the showcase."_

"_I sense a slight decrease in your neurotransmitter levels," Baymax stated._

"_It's just… I don't know. Hiro's an amazing inventor and," he paused. "He's so much better than I'll ever be."_

_After a few explanations concerning levels of serotonin and the like, Baymax concluded, "Diagnosis: envy."_

_Tadashi winced upon hearing his robot's conclusion. "Maybe just a little…" he admitted, frowning. "Hiro's just… for as long as I can remember… he always came up with things I couldn't even think of. He could get things right on the first try. He could solve advanced mathematical equations without even trying. He's the one who's truly suited to be an inventor. Not me. It was never me."_

"_But I love Hiro, and I won't let this secret rivalry of mine get between us. I'm so proud of him."_

_Tadashi then looked up at Baymax, "Anyways, thanks for the talk, Baymax. I'm glad you're here to listen. I think I'd go crazy if I just kept bottling that up inside."_

"_Are you satisfied with your care?" Baymax asked._

"_I'm satisfied with my care."_

**END**

"Tadashi was jealous of me…?" Hiro asked out loud. "Cocky, reckless, troublemaking me? What the heck is he talking about?!" He sighed, "_He's_ always been the better one between the two of us. Not me. He wanted to change the world. I just wanted to do illegal bot fighting for the rest of my life."

He looked at the frozen shot of Tadashi, "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

* * *

><p>Hiro spent the next few minutes watching the last of the videos. He missed his brother dearly, and watching these made it feel like he was still here. When the eighth video ended, Hiro went on to add in new codes into the chip.<p>

However, somewhere hidden deeper within Baymax's database, was a file that immediately caught Hiro's eye.

**[ TADASHI_HAMADA_THANK_YOU ]**

He clicked on it.

**LOADING… LOADING… COMPLETE**

"_Tadashi," Baymax called out. The aforementioned boy was tinkering with something on his desk. The sound of metals clinking and tools hitting his desk could be heard from where Baymax was._

"_What is it, Baymax?" Tadashi asked, not turning to face him. He continued to mess with the object._

"_Thank you."_

_Tadashi stopped what he was doing and turned around. He looked up at his creation, bewilderment evident on his face, "…What?"_

"_Thank you for creating me. Thank you for teaching me many things, and confiding in me. I feel, this way, I have become a better healthcare companion."_

_Tadashi smiled, "No problem, buddy. I'm glad I created you. Thank you for your care. And man, I'm so happy you finally met Hiro. He seems to like you a lot, you know? I hope you become really good friends with him one day." Tadashi then stretched and got out of his seat, "Well, that'll be all for today. I should get home; the Showcase is in about four hours. Hiro's probably freaking out right now. I gotta go calm him down."_

"_I understand. Are you satisfied with your care?"_

_Tadashi nodded, looked into Baymax's hyperspectral cameras and smiled sincerely, "Yes, I am. See you tomorrow, buddy."_

**END**

Hiro placed a hand on the frozen shot of Tadashi on the computer screen.

"But there never was a tomorrow for you."

* * *

><p>"Hello, Hiro. Thank you for updating my chip. I appreciate the new things that you have added," Baymax said as he tested them. He walked around the room at a much faster pace and blurted out a series of expressions like, "See you on the flipside," and "That's crossing the line."<p>

Hiro laughed as he watched his healthcare companion. "We really did become good friends, just as Tadashi said."

"Due to certain distractions, I did not hear what you have said. What appears to be the problem?" Baymax asked.

Hiro shook his head, smiling, "It's nothing, buddy."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'M SO SORRY FOR MY ABSENCE. D: OH GOSH, HAS IT ALREADY BEEN A WEEK?!

It's all because of midterms! I had an exam every day this whole week like what the frick it left me no time to write because I had to study and hand in essays and assignments and asdfghjkl; please forgive me. ;A; I hope I haven't lost any readers. ;A;

Just know that no matter how long my absence is, I'm _never_ giving up on this story. :)

And I know this one was supposed to be a Team and Tadashi one, but I'm sorry, I couldn't help it! I was watching BH6 while writing the original one, when this idea hit me. I also kinda thought Baymax had more recordings of Tadashi other than those 84 tests. And sorry if it seems rushed! I have to get back to studying. =.=

If you're reading this, thank you so much for staying by my side despite my long absence, you're the sweetest. ;w;


	47. Empty Space

**D**ifferent **A**ngles

**Empty Space**

_One of the many times they called out to Tadashi, only to receive no answer._

* * *

><p>"GoGo, this is the <em>fifth<em> time you've used my tools without my permission!" Wasabi scolded, his hands on his hips, face red with anger and frustration.

GoGo merely rolled her eyes and pulled down her safety glasses, "Whoops, must've slipped my mind."

"Need I remind you that I have a project that is due _tomorrow_, and I've spent nearly thirty minutes looking for the tool that is in your hand?!" he screeched, his voice going an octave higher as his sentence went on.

She looked down at the tool, then back up at him, "Your point?"

Before Wasabi could pull out his dreadlocks, he stormed into a familiar study lab, twisted around and shut the door with much force.

"Tadashi, I'm gonna have to borrow some tools from you again," Wasabi said as he glared at the door. "GoGo borrowed my things without asking-"

His eyes widened once realization dawned on him. He slowly turned his head around, and felt his heart wrench when he saw that it was empty. The lab was the same with those red notebooks piled up on the desk and those failed prototypes scattered all over the floor, but at the same time, it wasn't the same because it was missing the most important piece: its student.

He turned back to the door, and pressed his forehead against it. "Right…" he muttered.

Wasabi quietly opened the door, and walked back to his working station with heavy steps. GoGo stood there, waiting for him.

"Quit making such a big deal about it. Here, I'll work on something else until you finish up," she said, holding out the tool for him to take.

Instead of taking it, he gently pushed it towards her, and walked out of the room, leaving behind a confused GoGo.

* * *

><p>Honey Lemon tapped her pencil impatiently on her notebook, jumping excitedly in her seat. She took a glance at the clock behind her every so often, excited for class to come to an end.<p>

Normally, she'd wish for Chemistry class to last forever and forever, but it was Thursday, and every Thursday, she ended at three. And at three, she and Tadashi would spend the afternoon in her study lab, talking about nonsense over chocolate cakes and honey lemon tea.

"And that'll be all for day. Don't forget to study for the exam next Tuesday," the professor said.

The moment his sentence finished, Honey zoomed out of the classroom in full smiles. She ran all the way to the lab, and entered her room to get ready to prepare the afternoon snacks. She took two little boxes out of the extra bag she was carrying as well as a thermos and two teacups. She set them down on the little table sitting in the middle of her room, and took out her phone to snap a picture.

"So cute!" she exclaimed, admiring the picture and filtering it. She sat herself down on her window sill, waiting for her best friend to come by.

Five minutes flew by before she realized why they hadn't come yet, and she walked out of her room to go get him. He must be in his lab by now.

She knocked on their door, "Hey, Tadashi! It's Thursday, did you forget?" Honey received no answer, but still tried nonetheless. "We always…" she trailed off. Hands shaking, she opened the door to find no one in there.

"Right…" she said to herself as she walked back to her room. She made her way over to the little table and sat herself down on one of the chairs. Suddenly not feeling so hungry anymore, she closed both boxes and slipped them back into her bag.

She poured some of the honey lemon tea into a cup and took a sip. Without thinking, she poured some tea for the empty space as well. She smiled sadly, and stared at the empty space next to her.

"So," she began, taking another sip of her drink. "How was your day? Mine was good, up until now."

* * *

><p>GoGo glared as the book she needed, <em>Advanced <em>_Mechanics and Industrial Design_, sat on the tallest shelf of the library in the lab. She tried climbing the thing, using a step stool, and even standing on a pile of books, but she still couldn't reach it.

She blew some stray hairs out of her face, and made her way over to a certain somebody's study space. She knocked on the door three times, "Hey, nerd, how about you try to be useful and get me this book I need."

When no one on the other side answered her, she knocked again, "Uh, Tadashi? Hello?" After a good ten seconds (she was very impatient), she opened the door. "Tadashi, did you not hear m-"

She stopped mid-sentence when she found nothing but an empty space.

She ran a hand through her black hair, "Right…"

GoGo walked back to the little library and sat under it, waiting for one of her friends to get it for her instead. Honey came by not too long after, and reached it out for her.

"Thanks," she told her. She looked down at the book, and blew a bubble, and popped it.

It just wasn't the same.

* * *

><p>It was lunch time, and Fred's stomach grumbled loudly when the smell of all kinds of foods made its way into his nose. He was in a hurry this morning and left his house, forgetting to grab the lunch Heathcliff prepared for him.<p>

He walked around campus, searching the grounds for any dropped cash or coins. In the end, he found forty cents, and he mentally cursed because he couldn't get anything with it.

"Maybe Wasabi could lend me some cash," he grinned, walking over to his friend, who sat on a table under a cherry blossom tree reading a textbook on Applied Physics. Fred sat himself down, "Hey, dude."

"Hey, Fred," Wasabi greeted in return, not looking up from his book. "What's up?"

"I was actually just wondering if you could lend me some cash so I could buy some lunch," he smiled sheepishly.

Wasabi's eyes remained glued to his book, "Sure."

"Really?" Fred asked, eyes sparkling.

"I'll pass you ten dollars."

"Sweet!"

"You owe me thirty-five dollars now," Wasabi said as he pulled out his wallet. He took out a ten dollar bill, but when it came to presenting it to Fred, he was already gone. "…Okay, then."

Fred didn't want to owe Wasabi too much money, and so decided to ask his other friends instead. He asked Honey, but she already finished her food and didn't have any money on her, much to his disappointment. He asked GoGo, but all she had left was a dollar and ten cents, and that plus his forty cents only got him a cookie from the cafeteria.

"I'm still hungry," he frowned, rubbing his stomach. His head then shot up, "Hey, wait! Tadashi just ended class! I'm sure he wouldn't mind sharing his food!"

He ran back to the lab and ran into Tadashi's study room. "RAH!" he screamed as an attempt to scare his friend. "TADASHI, I-" His phrase was cut short when he looked around the empty room. He slapped his forehead, "Right…"

Fred turned around, head hung low, and shut the door behind him slowly. He suddenly didn't feel so hungry anymore.

* * *

><p>When his alarm for 6:30am went off, Hiro slammed the top of his alarm clock and jumped right out of bed. He eyed the calendar hanging up on the wall and grinned mischievously, rubbing his hands together evilly.<p>

It was the second Saturday of July, aka, _the_ Hamada Bros Prank Day.

He slipped out of his pyjamas, and threw on his outfit for the day. While he changed, he called out, "Hey, Tadashi! Get up! It's Prank Day!" When he received no answer, he laughed; Tadashi always was the heaviest sleeper. It would take a lot more than that to wake him up.

When he finished changing, Hiro ran over to his brother's side of the room. He grabbed one end of their Japanese folding screen, and pulled on it, "Tadashi, come on! Aunt Cass could wake up any second… now…"

His smile dropped, and his hands fell to his sides when the screen was pulled open to reveal a well-made bed with a _San Fransokyo Ninjas_ baseball cap sitting on top of it.

Hiro brought a hand to his face, "Right…"

He covered Tadashi's side of the room with the screen once more, and walked back to his side. He sat on his bed, legs dangling off the edge, and muttered a quiet, "Ow."

The sound of inflating filled the room, and Hiro looked up and faked a smile, "Hey, Baymax."

"Hello, Hiro. I heard a sound of distress," the robot said.

"Nothing's wrong; just wanted to activate you," he replied with a fake smile so convincing that anyone would fall for it. Anyone except Baymax, that is.

"You appear to be experiencing-" he began, only to be cut off by his patient.

"_So_, Baymax," Hiro said with yet another fake smile. "Up for some pranks today?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** What I'm not crying. ;A; (And ugh, I keep using the idea of GoGo being short I need new ones fml). Thank you for the request, **PhoenixWillowsRox88**!

AW GUYS YOUR REVIEWS ARE SO SWEET THEY MADE ME SMILE LITERALLY ALL DAY THANKS FOR STICKING AROUND ;w; THANKS FOR EVERYTHING ;w;

**And don't forget, once Oneshot 52 is up, I will no longer be accepting requests! So, if you have any, be sure to give them to me ASAP! :D**


	48. Movie Night

**D**ifferent **A**ngles

**Movie Night**

_Can one die from embarrassment?_

* * *

><p>"Hi, guys," Aunt Cass greeted her nephews' friends, who sat themselves down on one of her café's tables. She set down a plate of donuts for each of them to take. "Waiting for Hiro and Tadashi?"<p>

Honey Lemon nodded, "Yeah! I hope you don't mind us joining your movie night!"

"Not at all! The more the merrier, right?" Cass laughed. "They'll be out in a minute."

Hiro and Tadashi came running down the stairs when the last of her their aunt's customers left the café. They seated themselves down on the two remaining chairs of the table their friends sat around, and both shoved the remaining donuts from the plates in their mouths.

"You really are brothers," GoGo commented monotonously, leaning back on her chair.

Fred turned his chair around backwards, and sat on it, his arms leaning on the surface of the chair's back support. He then said, "So, who gets to pick the movie tonight?"

"We can decide by drawing straws," Wasabi suggested.

"Sounds good, I'll go get some from the kitchen," Hiro said, but before he could get out of his seat, Wasabi gestured for him to stop.

"No need to," he said, taking a straw out of his bag. "I've come prepared."

"You bring a fresh pair of underpants as well as _straws_ in your bag?" GoGo asked. "You need serious help."

"You never know when someone wants a sip of your drink," he said, eyeing Fred. "Using the same straw as someone else is so insanitary."

GoGo decided to cut the straws because it took Wasabi nearly five minutes just to cut one ("It needs to be perfectly straight!"). Each person of the team picked a straw, and in the end, Hiro was the one who got the shortest piece.

"Sweet!" he exclaimed, pumping a victorious fist in the air.

"So, what'll it be?" Tadashi asked, throwing his straw down on the table.

Hiro tilted his head and stroke his imaginary beard as if he were contemplating the meaning of life, "I was thinking a _Disney_ movie."

"I'm down! I'd go for _Disney_ movies any day!" Honey exclaimed, clapping her hands excitedly. "Which one?"

"We don't have the one I wanna watch, so maybe…" he trailed off, trying to think of another movie.

"You can go borrow one at the video store West side of town," Aunt Cass piped in. She picked up the empty plate on the table to wash it.

"Good idea! I'll go get it now!" Hiro exclaimed, hopping out of his seat.

Tadashi stood up right after, smiling, "I'm coming along. Who knows what trouble you'll get into?"

"You can trust me more than that…" he pouted.

"Yeah, yeah," Tadashi laughed. "We'll be back in a few minutes."

With one last wave from the two of them, the Hamada brothers exited the café, leaving their friends and aunt behind. In the middle of a conversation about who would be which _Disney_ princess amongst each of them, Aunt Cass sat herself down with an old, worn-out DVD case in her hand.

"You all want to watch something until they come back?" she asked.

"Like what?" Fred asked.

She threw the DVD case on the table.

**Hiro and Tadashi – Ages 4 & 8**

* * *

><p>"Why this movie?" Tadashi asked, reading the back of the movie's case.<p>

Hiro had his arms stretched out in order to balance himself on the bridge's rails. He answered, "Why not?"

Tadashi laughed, "Alright, fine. And come down here; you're gonna get hurt."

"I won't," Hiro answered back, making his older brother sigh. "I hope we didn't take too long. The line was so bad."

"You can say that again," he said, and watched as his younger brother jumped off the railing once they reached the end of the little bridge.

They walked for another good seven minutes or so before the Lucky Cat Café finally came into view. Tadashi unlocked the front door, and they entered, both screaming, "We're back!" in unison. Instead of a normal greeting like they were expecting, they were welcomed with laughter from the living room.

"Hey!" Hiro shouted, running into the room his friends and aunt were in. "_I_ was the one who gets to pick the movie! Why're you guys watching one witho-" He stopped near the end of his question when he saw what was playing on the screen.

Noticing his brother's funny facial expression, Tadashi walked into the room as well, and displayed the same expression when he looked up at the screen as well.

_Hiro and Tadashi were sitting the bathtub together, both nearly covered in soapy bubbles._

"_Dashi, Dashi! Look!" little four-year-old Hiro exclaimed, pointing at the beard he made out of bubbles._

_Eight-year-old Tadashi laughed, "You look like Santa!"_

"_Ho ho ho! Merry bathtub!"_

Another explosion of laughter erupted from the couch sitting in front of the tv. Wiping a tear from her eye, Aunt Cass turned around.

"Boys, you're back!" she exclaimed, making the team turn around. When their eyes fell on the two, they all burst into another fit of laughter.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!" Hiro screeched, face flushing with embarrassment.

"Y-you guys were taking s-so long, so we decided to w-w-watch something to p-pass the time!" Honey Lemon struggled to say through her laughter.

"SO, YOU ALL DECIDED TO WATCH THAT?!" Tadashi screeched at his turn, pointing at the screen, his face flushed with embarrassment as well.

"What's wrong, they're hilarious!" GoGo exclaimed. She was holding her phone out, which pointed at the screen.

"ARE YOU RECORDING THIS?" Hiro screamed.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she replied with much sass. "This could be of use for me one day."

When they all exploded in laughter once more after another embarrassing scene, Hiro and Tadashi sprinted up the stairs, and closed and locked their bedroom door to prevent anyone from entering.

"I say we just watch the movie in here," Hiro said, face glowing redder as the sound of laughter from downstairs grew louder.

"I couldn't agree more," Tadashi replied, setting up their tv.

They decided to watch the movie without everyone else because they knew that they would be made fun of the whole time. But they didn't mind because at least this way, they'd be able to actually concentrate on the movie, and spend time together as brothers, just like in the videos.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Hiro and Tadashi ended up re-enacting a bunch of scenes from the movie. Which one? You pick! Oh, that "Merry bathtub!" joke is from _Drake and Josh_ LOL. Thank you for the request once again, **PhoenixWillowsRox88**! :D And shout-out to **13BlueBananas** for being the 600th reviewer! :D

NEW READERS HELLO HELLO HELLO. I HOPE YOU'RE ENJOYING THIS SO FAR! :D

GUYS OMG I NEVER EXPECTED TO GET THIS MANY REVIEWS, FAVES AND FOLLOWS THANK YOU SO MUCH I'M SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW I'M GONNA CRY I LOVE YOU ALL NEVER FORGET THAT OKAY? ;w;


	49. Do Not Touch

**D**ifferent **A**ngles

**Do Not Touch**

_He wasn't expecting this to happen._

* * *

><p>"Welcome to <em>chez<em> Fred's!" Fred exclaimed, throwing his arms out as he jumped onto his house's front porch.

Tadashi looked up at the mansion before him with his mouth agape, and almost dropped the red case he held in his arms. "_This_ is where you live?"

Fred nodded, "Yeah, hard to believe, right?"

All of a sudden, the front door opened, and out came a calm and collected man in a butler's outfit.

"Welcome home, Master Frederick," he said, facial expression unchanging.

"Heathcliff!" Fred exclaimed, holding out his fist. Heathcliff bumped it with his own fist. Fred then turned back to Tadashi, "Come on inside, man. We can test Baymax out in my room!"

After fist bumping his friend's butler, Tadashi entered the mansion, and stared in awe at all the paintings lined up on the walls and the valuable trinkets sitting on pedestals for display. He'd be lying if he said he couldn't imagine GoGo saying something along the lines of, "I thought Fred lived under a bridge," because _this_ was…

"Unbelievable," Tadashi muttered as he followed behind Fred. When they reached the end of the hall, Fred clapped his hands, and two doors opened at his command.

Fred's room was just as expected from him; three libraries filled with comic books, limited edition figurines, costumes, posters, a shelf of every superhero movie ever made, and so much more. Tadashi honestly wasn't surprised.

He laughed, "Nice place you've got here."

"I know, right!" Fred plopped onto his red couch, "All right, let's see how Baymax is now!"

"We could've stayed at the lab, you know…" Tadashi said as he put the robot's compartment down.

Fred shook his head vigorously, "No way! I want Baymax's success to take place in my house! I mean, how cool would that be?!"

"I'm not sure if he'll work properly though," Tadashi said, rubbing his arm.

"No worries, I'm sure he will! You double-checked everything, right?"

"Yeah, but I did so the past seventy-nine times, too."

"Well, this one's the one. I can feel it."

Tadashi laughed, and pulled out a roll of duct tape from his tan-colored bag, "All right, well, pass me your arm. This might hurt a bit."

"Nothing I can't handle," Fred said, holding out his arm. Tadashi ripped some of the tape off and taped it onto his best friend's forearm. After a quick countdown, he tore it off, making Fred scream, "OW!"

A marshmallow-looking robot inflated from the little case, and waddled over to the two boys. He lifted up a vinyl arm and waved, "Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion."

"No… way…" Fred and Tadashi said at the same time, eyes wide and jaws dropped.

"DUDE, IT WORKS!" Fred cheered, jumping around excitedly like a little kid. Tadashi copied him, but he was of course more excited.

After their quick little intro specifying that this was the eightieth test of Tadashi's Robotics project, Tadashi gestured for Baymax to go on, "Keep going! What do you say next?"

"On a scale of-"

Minutes passed, and Baymax remained in the exact same position, his sentence left hanging in the air. Tadashi pulled at his hair in frustration because _he was almost there_. Fred patted his friend's back and offered a few words of compassion and encouragement when all of a sudden, Baymax's right arm somehow detached from his body and started flying around the room.

"WHAT THE?!" Tadashi yelled, watching in horror at the mess the arm was making. Fred cried as he watched the arm knock over his limited edition figurines and alphabetized soundtracks.

Baymax's other arm decided to detach itself, as well as the rest of his body. Fred and Tadashi soon found themselves chasing the flying robot's body and arms around the room.

"We're never gonna catch him!" Tadashi groaned with his hands on his knees as he panted heavily. "We'll just have to wait until he deflates!"

Fred was _not_ going to just sit around and watch Baymax destroy his _Marvel_ collection. The arms quickly lost air, but the body just kept going. He looked around the room for any ideas on how to catch him, and when his eyes landed on the blue monster costume and the grappling hook, he ran straight into action. He slipped on the costume, and shot the grappling hook into the ceiling. He swung in the air and caught hold of Baymax's body before getting slammed into the wall.

"Oh man, now _that_ was heroic!" Tadashi exclaimed as he ran over to help Fred back on his feet. "That was awesome! Why the costume though?"

Fred groaned at the sound of a painful crack when he straightened his back, "Thought it'd give me a softer landing…"

"Sorry about your back," Tadashi apologized. "I wish Baymax worked so that he'd be able to heal you."

"No worries, it'll take a lot more than this to bring me down," Fred said, giving him a thumbs up.

While they both laughed, Tadashi accidentally hit Fred a little too hard on the back, causing him to fall to the floor and scream in pain.

"…My bad."

* * *

><p>"…And <em>that's<em> what happened during the eightieth test," Fred finished.

Hiro continued laughing long after the story ended, and when he stopped, he exclaimed, "No way!"

"Yes way!" Fred confirmed. "Once Baymax is all re-built and all, you should ask him to play that video. It's _so much_ funnier when you watch it!"

A little beep resounded in the room, and Heathcliff said from the intercom in his room, "Master Frederick, you and your guest's dinner is waiting for you in the dining hall."

"Thanks, Heathcliff, we'll be right there!" Fred answered before his butler hung up.

"Race you there!" Hiro laughed as he sped out of the room.

"Hey!" Fred called out after him, laughing as well. He took one last glance at the blue monster costume he mentioned in his story, smiling sadly.

He then left the room, but not before writing something down on a piece of paper and sticking it on one of his mutant costumes.

_Fred, do not touch! – Fred_

Because wearing it would bring back too many sad memories.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I've always wanted to write about the story behind that _Fred, do not touch! – Fred_ sign, and guess today was the day. :D Thank you for the request, **bukalay**! :D

I HAVE 63 REQUESTS FOR THE EXTRA OMFG LOL. Since I don't really like the idea of just cramming them all into one chapter, I'm splitting the extra into _two_ chapters instead! So you all get an extra chapter in this collection because I love you all. ;w;

**NOTE:** If any of you are worried that I didn't see your request, don't be! I have them all written down in a folder! I'll be PM-ing some of you this week to ask for more info about your request if I didn't understand it/lack ideas for it. :) BUT OMG THE REQUESTS ARE _SO GOOD_ LIKE DAMN HOW DO YOU GUYS THINK OF THESE?!

THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING! SEE YOU SOON! :D


	50. Tiny Little Facts

**D**ifferent **A**ngles

**Tiny Little Facts**

_He knew everything about Wasabi, Honey Lemon and Fred. But GoGo? Not so much._

* * *

><p>"<em>Achoo!<em>"

"Bless you."

It was Friday night, and rather than spending it at home watching old re-runs and _Disney_ movies with his little brother and aunt, Tadashi was spending it at his best friend GoGo's house to be her own personal nurse. He specifically told her to wait until the rain stopped before biking home, but she was stubborn, and so decided not to listen to him. She ended paying the price and getting herself very sick.

GoGo pulled two tissues out of a tissue box and blew onto it before tossing it into her halfway-full garbage can. She shivered, crawling deeper into the covers, "Th-this s-sucks."

"You wouldn't be in this situation if you had just listened to me," Tadashi sighed as he closed her bedroom door behind him. He placed a cup on her bedside table, "I made you some honey lemon tea. It isn't as good as Honey's, but I tried my best."

"Thanks," was all she said. She sat upright, took the teacup, and gingerly took a sip. "Not bad."

Tadashi scratched the back of his head, "Really? Thank goodness."

"But I like mine with more lemon," she said, sighing in content as she gradually felt warmer.

"Oh, I didn't know that."

"Well, now you do."

The room soon became silent, and all that could be heard was GoGo taking sips of her tea and the clock on the wall behind him continuously going _tick, tick, tick_.

The silence gave Tadashi some time to think, and he came to realize that he hardly knew anything about GoGo after not making her tea the way she liked it. He knew Wasabi liked his honey lemon tea with exactly two teaspoons of honey (and not a single drop less), Honey liked hers with extra honey, and Fred as well. He never would have guessed that GoGo liked hers with more lemon.

And then he realized that he could name the most random things about each of his friends. He knew that Wasabi's favorite thing to bake was lava cake, he knew Honey's glasses transcription, and the longest Fred had gone without washing his underwear. But when it came to GoGo, he had no clue. He could name the things he observed about her, but he couldn't even name _one_ little fact about her.

He failed to hear her call his name three times, and it was the fifth time she called him when he finally heard.

"What's gotten into you?" she asked in irritation. She hated repeating herself.

"Huh? Oh, it's just…" Tadashi looked down at his feet. "I didn't know you liked your tea with more lemon."

"Are you seriously moping about that?" GoGo asked, raising an eyebrow. "It's really no big deal."

"No, it's not about the tea, more like…" he looked up at her, and made funny gestures with his hands. "GoGo, you know a lot about me, right?"

"As in…?" she asked. She took another sip of tea to ease the itching in her throat.

"I don't know; my favorite movie? The reason why I always wear my hat? My shoe size? Little things like that. You know the answers to them, right?"

"Yeah, and?" she urged, growing more and more impatient. She just wanted him to get to the point already.

"Well…" he began. "_I_ don't know anything about _you_."

GoGo was certainly taken aback by what he said. She stayed silent, and he did as well. But after moments of awkward silence, GoGo finished up the last of her drink, placed it onto her side table, and lied back down on her bed, her back facing Tadashi. He suddenly felt embarrassed for bringing up such a subject.

"S-sorry for what I said earlier. I'll get you more tea. Extra lemon," he said, face flushed.

However, before he could get out of his seat, GoGo softly said, "…Ethel."

"What?" Tadashi asked, blinking. He sat back down on his seat slowly, "What'd you say?"

"Ethel," GoGo repeated. "Ethel's my English name, Leiko's my Korean name, and GoGo's my nickname. Out of all three, I like GoGo the most. I used to hate it, but it really grew on me."

Tadashi remained silent, and GoGo took this as a sign to continue. "I used to have braces, and if you as much as let out a _chuckle_, I will take your throat in my hand and shove you through the door."

Tadashi shrunk in his seat, holding back his laughter with the best of his ability because he knew GoGo was very much capable of doing so. She continued, "I drink my coffee black."

"_Gross_," Tadashi wanted to say. But if she liked it that way, then so be it.

"I like Korean dramas. It has nothing to do with the fact that I'm Korean. I just find them entertaining. The romance-comedy types are my favorite."

Now _that_ was unexpected. He thought she'd at least go for the sci-fi or the horror ones, not rom-coms. She'd get along great with Aunt Cass, if she ever decides to tell her one day.

"I'm jealous of Honey's height and how social she is," she said as if it were nothing; she never liked expressing her sadness. Tadashi wasn't expecting this one either. He always believed her to be one of those people who were comfortable in their own skin. If anything, he liked the short, radish-legged, introverted GoGo the way she was.

"If I could get a tattoo, I'd have one right under my right shoulder," she said, pointing at the specific place she'd want it to be. "But I hate needles, so I don't plan on getting one anytime soon."

"I took piano lessons as a kid. I was really bad; sometimes, my piano teacher would fall asleep during lessons." At this, Tadashi laughed. The image of little GoGo practicing piano over and over, only to fail each time amused him.

"My favorite _Disney_ heroine is Mulan," she said, and this was no surprise for Tadashi. He knew she always went for the tough, tomboyish types.

"I started chewing gum all the time since the day you got me that pack of gum for my birthday." Tadashi was thankful that her back was facing him because his face grew hot when she said that. He didn't think that such a small gift would make such a big impact on her.

"I'm not sure if I've told you before, but I take kick boxing."

"Oh," Tadashi said, shrinking into his seat. No, she didn't tell him about that. "Remind me never to get you mad."

She smirked, "What else… Hm, well, I like going fast because I love the thrill and excitement that comes with it." That was no surprise for him, once again. He was always so sure that was why she was always so quick in whatever she did. "But it's not because I want to; I _have_ to."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"The reason why I always have to go fast is because…" She hesitated before continuing, "I didn't get there in time when I was once needed the most."

Tadashi's eyes widened at this fact. He began, "What happened when…?"

"Don't," she said, biting her lip. "Just- don't. I thought I'd be able to talk about it, but I was wrong. I'll tell you one day, just not now."

He nodded.

"There are a lot of other things, but that's all I can think of at the moment," she finished. Tadashi stayed quiet, registering everything she had just told him into that big brain of his.

And then, "Did you really start chewing gum after I gave you that classic bubble gum pack for your birthday?" Knowing that he had done something that made such an impact on someone's life made him somewhat happy.

GoGo turned around to face him. Her face half-covered by her purple blankets, she said, "Yeah. Oh, I hate birthdays too. Or mine, to be specific. Wasabi, Honey and Fred make too much of a big about it. You were the first not to, so…" she shrugged. "I don't know; your gift just really made me happy."

"Oh. Okay," was his reply, and he just continued to stare at her with a big smile on his face.

"…What?" she asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"It's nice learning all of this about you," he said, his smile growing wider. "I feel like I actually know you now."

Rolling her eyes, GoGo smirked, "So, what about you? Got any facts you'd like to share with me?"

Tadashi laughed, "Let's see…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Inspired by the "It Takes Two" scene from the movie, _The Proposal_. And her name "Leiko" is actually Japanese, but in the movie, she's Korean, so sh, it's okay. Thank you for the request, **Awesome Stories May Occur** and **Guest**! :D

I FORGOT TO ASK YOU GUYS IN MY LAST CHAPTER TO GIVE ME ONE LITTLE HEADCANON YOU HAVE FOR GOGO TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER BUT I FORGOT AND MESSED UP MY LIFE. **But I'd still like to have them, please!** Once the next chapter is posted, look back on this one; it'll be very different and a lot more fun since you guys helped out! If you're okay with the current headcanons, you don't need to. :D The facts above are facts about her voice actress, Jamie Chung, or headcanons my sister and I have of GoGo LOL.

My Spring Break starts today, so updates will be daily again!

THANK YOU FOR READING AND FOR THE REVIEWS, FAVES AND FOLLOWS! I LOVE YOU GUYS! :D


	51. A Bit Of Help

**D**ifferent **A**ngles

**A Bit Of Help**

_Mochi was the one who helped her out this time._

* * *

><p>"Oh no…" Aunt Cass muttered to herself when a group of people suddenly came storming into her café. "Rush hour."<p>

Rush hour that day seemed to be so much worse than the previous ones. She had more customers coming in for some reason, which obviously meant that there were more people to serve, more food to prepare, and more stress for her.

That also meant that there would be more tips for her by the end of the day- that is, if she did a good job. But by the looks of it, she wouldn't be getting so many today because _boy_, did she have her hands full. People were definitely going to get their orders late.

"Excuse me, I'm ready to take my order!" a customer called out as their arm shot up in the air.

"Um, I haven't been served yet!" another one called out, their arm shooting up as well.

"I'll be right with you!" Cass called back before turning back to the customer before her. She pulled on the sweetest smile she could muster, "Hello, what can I get for you?"

"I'll have an extra hot, half-whole milk, one quarter one-percent, one quarter non-fat, one shot decaf, two shots regular, no foam latte with whipped cream, two teaspoons of sugar, a dash of vanilla syrup, and a sprinkle of cinnamon," the customer replied quickly and monotonously.

Her eye twitched, and Mochi, who stood on a stool next to her, gave the man a weird look. She asked, "Will that be all?"

"Yes, and my break's about to end, so please make it fast," they said, bringing their wrist up to check the time.

"Of course," she answered through gritted teeth. She turned around and went straight to making their drink, when she realized she was out of sugar. She clicked her tongue, and ran out of the room, but not before poking her head back into the café room and telling her current customer, "My sugar ran out. I'll be right back." After this, she ran up the stairs in a hurry and went straight to the counter in her kitchen. Mochi finally made it up the stairs, and walked over to his owner.

"He was a big meanie, huh?" she asked Mochi, who meowed in response. She laughed, and looked back up at the cupboards, "The sugar should be in here…" Cass muttered to herself. She opened up one of her cupboards, face brightening when she found what she was looking for. She reached out for the bag of sugar lying on the top shelf.

"Need any help?" a voice asked, followed by a laugh.

Cass turned around and found Tadashi sitting at the dining table. He had his elbow on the table, his palm rested on his cheek, and his leg was crossed over the other.

"Rush hour again, huh?" he asked.

She shrugged, laughing, "I can handle it. You have nothing to worry about." Mochi gave her a funny look after her reply.

Shaking his head, Tadashi got up from his seat and walked over to his aunt. He smiled, "I'll take care of the big orders. You go take care of the small ones, all right? You need more help than you think. Remember last time?"

Cass looked down at the bag of sugar in her hands, and sighed, "Alright, fine. I'll be back in a few minutes to pick up the BLT's and all those." She took out her notebook from her pocket, ripped out a page, and gave it to him.

Halfway down the stairs, Aunt Cass called out, "Oh, and can you cook some more tapioca for the bubble tea?"

"Gotcha," he called back.

* * *

><p>Cass took care of her customers without stress, knowing that her oldest nephew was upstairs helping her out. The line in the café quickly disappeared, and all she had left were to serve the customers sitting around tables.<p>

She walked up the stairs alongside Mochi holding a tray of donuts and cookies she grabbed from her display cases down in the café. Her nephew deserved a little reward and break for helping her out.

She called out, "Tadashi, I'm coming to pick up the orders." She received no answer, and just laughed; he was probably too concentrated in making the food that he didn't hear her. When she reached the top of the stairs, she smiled, "Working hard, Tada…"

She dropped the tray that was in her hands.

There was no Tadashi, no finished BLT's lying on the table, and no tapioca cooking on the stove. There was nothing but an empty space staring back at her.

She fell to the floor, covering her face with her hands. Mochi walked up to her and rubbed his head against her arm worriedly.

Mochi looked back up at the empty room, frowning because he knew who Tadashi was- he was that boy who saved him from the streets- and he hadn't come back home yet. He often wondered what happened to him. He assumed it was something bad because Hiro had been acting weird, and now Cass was as well. They kept calling out to him even when he wasn't there.

Mochi meowed once more, and his face brightened up when Cass lowered her hands. She smiled down at him, "What do you say, Mochi? Wanna help me finish up the last of the orders?"

* * *

><p>Later that night, Aunt Cass found herself crying into her bowl of pistachio ice cream all by herself in the dining room. Earlier's illusion made her heart break even more, and stress eating was her only way of coping with it.<p>

Mochi noticed her not smiling like she always was, and this worried him greatly. He silently made his way to Cass and upon reaching her, he hopped onto the empty chair next to her and rubbed against her.

"H-huh?" Cass sobbed, turning to her left. Mochi stopped what he was doing and looked up at her with a smile in hopes of cheering her up. Despite the fresh, new tears flowing down her face, Aunt Cass found herself smiling again, and Mochi jumped up happily knowing that he was able to make her feel better, if only just a little. Cass put her spoon down and picked Mochi up.

"Thank you, Mochi," she cried into his fur, hugging him tightly.

Mochi meowed in return, and snuggled into her touch.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'm not sure if I made it very clear, but basically, Aunt Cass was hallucinating that Tadashi was there. (And I hope you understand the title! If not, basically Tadashi usually helped Aunt Cass by helping her run the café. This time, Mochi was the one who helped her- not with the café, but by cheering her up). (I hope that makes sense oh gosh I'm so bad at titles sobs). Thank you for the request, **Apocryphal Reality**! :D (But I'm crying now).

**FINAL CALL FOR REQUESTS! ONCE TOMORROW'S ONESHOT IS POSTED, I WILL NO LONGER BE TAKING ANY!**

Oh, and be sure to check last chapter; a few headcanons about GoGo have been added! Thanks to those who gave me their headcanons!

That's all I have to say for today! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR EVERYTHING! :D


	52. Nightmare

**D**ifferent **A**ngles

**Nightmare**

_Hiro had a nightmare, and he was just glad that Tadashi was there to help him fall asleep again._

* * *

><p>"Hiro, please get some rest," Aunt Cass said worriedly, eyeing the clock on the wall. It was a little over ten in the evening, which wasn't considered very late, but these past few days, two in the morning had become his bedtime.<p>

Hiro turned away from the notebook he was scribbling on, and looked up at his aunt with dead eyes. He replied, "I'll get some sleep; I'll just finish this up. Don't worry about me, Aunt Cass."

"You've hardly been getting any sleep these days," she said. "You're going to get sick at this rate."

Baymax walked over to them, and stopped next to Cass. He pointed up a vinyl finger, and said, "Precisely. At your age, your body requires at least eight hours of rest in order to function properly. According to my scans, you have been getting only three to four hours of sleep per night."

"I'm fine, guys. Really," Hiro said, turning away from them.

Cass headed for the door, and took one last look at her nephew before exiting the room. "Baymax," she called, gesturing for him to come to her. When he finally made his way over to her, she whispered, "Please make sure he sleeps early tonight."

The nursebot nodded, "I will."

* * *

><p>"Hiro, it is now twelve thirty in the morning. I suggest you get some rest," Baymax said.<p>

"I'm fine, Baymax," Hiro answered, blinking more than usually as an attempt to keep himself awake.

"Resting would be beneficial to your health," he stated. When Hiro didn't answer him, the robot continued, "The effects of sleep deprivation include an increase in blood pressure, impaired brain activity, weakened immune response-"

"_Fine_, _fine_, I'll get some rest," Hiro said, putting down his pencil and closing his textbooks. It suddenly became extremely difficult to keep his eyes open. He got out of his swivel chair, walked over to his bed and slipped under the covers.

"According to your schedule, your class tomorrow begins at ten in the morning. I suggest waking up at nine in the morning so that you will get at least eight hours of sleep," Baymax said.

"Huh? Okay," Hiro replied, closing his eyes. "Good night… Bay… max…"

"_Good night, Hiro. Are you satisfied with your care?"_

* * *

><p>Hiro woke up in the middle of the night covered in cold sweat. He sat upright, panting heavily and holding a hand on his chest as an attempt to calm his pounding heart.<p>

He had a nightmare.

Breathing heavily, Hiro lied back down on his bed, and tried to fall back asleep, but to no avail. Whenever he closed his eyes, the terrifying scenes of his nightmare would flash in his mind, forcing him to open his eyes to make them disappear.

Unable to take it anymore, he quietly got out of bed and walked over to his brother's side of the room. He pulled the Japanese folding screen open, "T-Tadashi?" Hiro mumbled, shaking as he recalled his nightmare. The lump under the blankets didn't move.

Tadashi was a heavy sleeper, so Hiro's first approach wasn't strong enough to wake him up. Hiro walked over to the side of his big brother's bed, and shook him and called out his name numerous times in hopes of waking him up.

After a few tries, Tadashi finally woke up, making Hiro sigh in relief. Tadashi yawned and slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. When his vision cleared and adjusted to the darkness, he turned to his right and saw his little brother standing next to him with a look of fear and distress on his face. He softly mumbled, "Hiro…?"

Hiro sniffled, and worry immediately filled Tadashi's body, waking him up completely. He then asked in a panic, "Hiro, what happened?" When his little brother didn't reply, he tried again, this time in a softer tone, "What's wrong?"

After calming himself down, Hiro replied, "I… I had a nightmare. Can I sleep here with you for the night?"

Tadashi smiled at his brother's innocence. He thought for one second that he saw little five-year-old Hiro again. "Sure," he said, moving over to the side to make some space for Hiro. "If you don't mind me asking… What was your nightmare about?"

Hiro slowly slipped into his brother's bed, and felt fresh tears pooling in his eyes, "After I got my college acceptance letter, Aunt Cass and the others left for the café, while we decided to stay behind for just a little longer to talk. Then, a fire broke out at the Showcase building, and a student said that Professor Callaghan was still inside. You ran in there to save him, but…" Hiro paused, and after a deep breath, he finished with a shaky voice, "You never came back out."

After hearing the end of his nightmare, Tadashi moved closer to his brother, and smiled down at him, "Hey, come on, men don't cry." Hiro let out a little chuckle upon hearing those words. Tadashi always said that to stop him from crying when they were younger. "I'm here now, aren't I?" Tadashi gently ruffled his little brother's hair, "It was all just a dream."

"Yeah… you're right," Hiro smiled, looking up at his brother. "I'm so glad you're still here. I wouldn't know what I'd do if I woke up and you weren't here."

"You need to have more faith in me, Hiro. It'll take a lot more than a little fire to get rid of me," he joked. "Try to get some sleep, okay?"

Hiro nodded, and let out a heavy yawn, "Okay. At least I can sleep well tonight knowing that you're still here."

"Good night, Hiro," Tadashi smiled.

"Good night, Tadashi. See you in the morning."

Hiro closed his eyes, and the last thing he heard before drifting off to sleep was a robotic voice that said,

"_You appear to be having hallucinations."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Notice that Hiro fell asleep before he could answer "yes" when Baymax asked him, "Are you satisfied with your care?" That means he didn't get to deactivate Baymax. I like to think that Baymax was calling out to Hiro during the whole conversation he had with "Tadashi", but his hallucinations were so strong that he couldn't hear Baymax until the very end ("You appear to be having hallucinations."). But he's dead tired and falling asleep, so he doesn't realize he's hallucinating until he wakes up the next morning. At first, he's confused as to how he got in his brother's bed, but then he remembers what happened and just breaks down. Sleep deprivation also causes hallucinations he realizes, and after this experience, he stops sleeping so late.

I was reading you guys' requests and so many of you asked for a "Hiro hallucinating that Tadashi's there" and I was halfway done making this already so I was just laughing and crying in the corner going all like, "Way ahead of you guys." Thank you for the request, **Storm Arashi**! (Insert smiling face with tears streaming down its cheeks endlessly).

**REQUESTS ARE NOW CLOSED.**

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT EVERYONE! NO WORDS WILL EVER BE ABLE TO DESCRIBE HOW HAPPY YOU'VE ALL MADE ME AND HOW GRATEFUL I AM TO HAVE YOU AS READERS! THANK YOU! ;w; (Now please excuse me while I go cry in the corner forever).


	53. Please Tell Me

**D**ifferent **A**ngles

**Please Tell Me**

_Together, they were able to learn so much more about Tadashi Hamada._

* * *

><p>After testing out Baymax's new upgrades around the city of San Fransokyo, Hiro and Baymax decided to spend the rest of the afternoon watching the sunset on one of the koi fish blimps, like always. Once Hiro finished telling Baymax another funny story involving him and his late big brother, the nursebot took this as an opportunity to ask Hiro what he considers an important question.<p>

"Hiro," Baymax began, looking down at his patient. "I have some questions I would like for you to answer."

"Sure thing, buddy. What's up?" Hiro asked as he watched the sky slowly fade to dark blue.

"You have told me many things about Tadashi, yet I feel that I still do not know him," the robot confessed.

Upon hearing this, Hiro took off his helmet and looked up at his healthcare companion in confusion. He asked, "What do you mean?"

"Before Tadashi's death, he and I were not able to talk very much. Although he is my creator, I feel I do not know him very well."

"Ah," Hiro smiled, knowing where this was going. "So you want me to tell you a bunch of things about him, right?"

"Yes, I would very much like to know."

"To be honest, Baymax," Hiro began, chuckling. "I think you know more about him than I do."

Baymax tilted his head slightly to the right, "I do not understand."

"While adding a bunch of new codes into your chip the other day, I kinda came across a bunch of recordings you had with Tadashi when he was still alive."

Realizing what he was talking about, Baymax apologized, "I apologize for not showing them to you any sooner. I was planning on doing so once your emotional state has been completely healed."

"Don't worry about it," Hiro smiled, making a gesture with his hand that meant that it was all right. "Well, what I'm trying to say is, I can tell you the things I've observed about him, or the smallest facts he's told me about himself, while you can tell me things like his inner thoughts and feelings. This way, we can both learn something about Tadashi we didn't know."

"I understand," Baymax said as he began searching through his database for information about his creator.

"I'll go first," Hiro said, and Baymax started recording their conversation. "Tadashi's _San Fransokyo Ninjas_ hat was given to him by our dad. He started wearing it all the time after our parents died; it was his way of accepting both roles as mom and dad to take care of me. Your turn, big guy."

"Based on the few recordings I have of Tadashi, it appears he was envious of your intelligence," Baymax said. This particular fact made Hiro frown. He wished Tadashi had told him about that.

Dismissing all negative thoughts, Hiro continued, "Tadashi always had a first-aid kit in his bag because of me. I was always getting myself into trouble."

"He often compared himself to you."

Hiro was taken aback by this piece of information. He said, "I… I didn't see him say that in any of your videos of him…"

"They are in the voice recordings folder," Baymax explained, and Hiro flinched once he realized he didn't check those. Baymax would've shown his patient where the files were located, but his electronic visual screen was hidden behind his armor.

"Can I hear one of them?" Hiro asked quietly. Baymax nodded, and played one of the many files in his database.

"_I'm sorry, buddy. I failed again." A sigh. "If Hiro was the one building you, he would've succeeded at the first try…"_

Baymax played another one, and another, and another. His sensors indicated that at each recording, Hiro's neurotransmitter levels would decrease, but he continued because he knew Hiro wanted to hear them.

"_Hiro would've done it a lot faster."_

"_I wish I was as good as Hiro in math…"_

"_I'm sorry, Baymax. I'm sorry I failed you again. I'm not as skilled as Hiro, so it's gonna take me a lot longer to get it right. But don't worry; I'm not giving up on you."_

When the recordings ended, Baymax found his patient looking down, his eyes covered by his bangs. Hiro shook his head slowly, "You know what's funny?"

"What?" Baymax asked.

Hiro looked up at Baymax with the saddest smile on his face, "I've always compared myself to Tadashi too."

"You have?" the robot asked.

Hiro nodded, "I always said things like, 'Tadashi would know what to do in this situation' or 'Tadashi wouldn't have made such a stupid mistake like the one I just did'. I know I'm a child prodigy or whatever the heck they call me, but I always believed that Tadashi was the smarter one between the two of us. He always knew what to do." He laughed sadly, "We really are brothers, and I guess we were rivals too."

Baymax remained silent, not knowing what to say. Hiro noticed this, and so he decided to talk first, "Well, I guess you could count that as my turn. 'Tadashi's the smarter one between us both'. Now it's your turn."

"He loved you very much."

Hiro smiled sadly, "I know. And so do I."

They continued their little game until late at night, and Hiro got scolded by his aunt upon returning home. But he didn't seem to mind because he got to learn so much more about the person he once thought he knew about the most. It was as if, in some form, in some way, he and Tadashi had gotten so much closer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you for the request, **PhoenixWillowsRox88**! (This is kind of a part two of Oneshot 46, "**Hidden Interactions**"!) :D And shout-out to **Purpalz Miner** for being the 700th reviewer! :D

The finale of _Different Angles_ starts tomorrow. It's a seven-part finale!

**One last thing**, there are exactly _eighty_ requests for the extra. Would you guys like to have two extras with forty requests each, or four extras with twenty requests each? Please let me know!

OMFG I SWEAR I'M GONNA START CRYING HOW DID I EVEN GET THIS MANY REVIEWS? FAVES? FOLLOWS? HITS? THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH I HONESTLY NEVER EXPECTED TO RECEIVE THIS MUCH FEEDBACK WHEN I FIRST STARTED THIS COLLECTION SO THANK YOU SO MUCH I FEEL A LOT HAPPIER AND A LOT MORE CONFIDENT BECAUSE OF YOU GUYS THANK YOU SO MUCH. ;w;


End file.
